Mirror Magic
by Yu Silabar
Summary: Die U.S.S. Enterprise und ihre Crew um Captain Kirk werden in das magische Spiegel-Universum geschleudert und landen in Hogwarts. Besonders Mr Spock und Professor Snape kreisen wie Geier umeinander. Crossover: Star Trek und Harry Potter
1. Timewarp

**Titel:** Mirror Magic**  
Autor:** Yu Silabar

**Geschrieben:** 2007 bis... ??

**Fandom:** basierend auf 'Harry Potter' von J.K. Rowling und auf 'Star Trek' von Gene Roddenberry**  
Genre:** Crossover/Adventure**  
Timeline:** Das ganze spielt nach Buch HP6 und dem ersten Star Trek Film**  
Spoiler:** Es lässt Ereignisse aus HP6+HP7 und den Ausgang der HP-Saga, den JKR gegeben hat, teilweise außer Acht; so wie man es aus Spiegeluniversen von Star Trek kennt**  
Charaktere:** Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall; Kirk, Spock, Pille; sowie eigens kreierte Charaktere**  
Pairing:** SS??**  
Rating:** ab 18 Jahren**  
Warnungen:** CharacterDeath, Gewalt

**Inhalt:**

Zwei Universen treffen aufeinander: Star Trek und Harry Potter.  
Die U.S.S. Enterprise und ihre Crew um Captain Kirk treffen auf eine Anomalie und werden in das magische Spiegel-Universum geschleudert. Sie landen zufälliger Weise in Hogwarts.  
Bringen diese merkwürdigen Personen den Kampf, den Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter und der Orden gegen Voldemort führen, zusätzlich durcheinander oder nicht?  
Besonders Mr Spock und Professor Snape kreisen wie Geier umeinander.  
Selbst kreierte Personen tauchen auch mit auf.

**Disclaimer:**  
Alle mit 'Harry Potter' verbundenen Urheberrechte zur Veröffentlichung liegen bei J.K. Rowling; Namen und Schutzmarken dazu gehören Warner Bros.  
Veröffentlichungsrechte, Namen und Schutzmarken von 'Star Trek' gehören Paramount Pictures, ein Unternehmen der CBS Studios Inc.

**Claimer:**  
Idee zur Fanfiction und die Story selbst, sind geistiges Eigentum von mir.

**A/N:**  
Damit ist meine erste FF am Start, die ich neben meinem Lebenswerk und 'Philtrum' am Schreiben bin und die Zweite, die hier veröffentlicht wird.  
Die Updates finden einmal pro Woche statt.

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_  
_LG Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

Logik ist der Anfang der Weisheit, nicht das Ende.

_(S'chn T'gai Spock, Film: Star Trek VI - Das unentdeckte Land)_

oOooOooOo

* * *

**-- Kapitel 1: Timewarp --**

Captain James Tiberius Kirk war auf der Brücke der U.S.S. Enterprise zum Dienst erschienen. Er blickte sich um. Jedes Mannschaftsmitglied ging seinen Aufgaben nach und seit guten drei Wochen war nichts Aufregendes im Weltraum passiert. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass er ein Hobby hatte, das ihn wirklich gut beschäftigte, wenn das Universum nicht gerettet werden musste. Spock forschte, schrieb Musikstücke und malte. Pille McCoy stand in Korrespondenz mit anderen Ärzten und schloss sich so deren Forschungsprojekten mit an. Chefingenieur Scotty war in die Enterprise vernarrt und schraubte immer an etwas herum. Pavel Chekov und Hikaru Sulu unternahmen viel zusammen und waren beide Extremsportler. Leutnant Uhura war ein linguistisches Genie und interessierte sich zudem für fremde Kulturen und Bräuche.

Er setzte sich in seinen Kommandostuhl und ihm fielen als heutiger Zeitvertreib nur der neue ‚Vorschriftenkatalog bei Diplomatischen Anlässen und Empfängen auf Flottenschiffen der Föderation der Vereinten Planeten' ein, die er noch durchlesen musste. Er seufzte leise, als jemand neben ihn trat und ein Aufzeichnungsgerät hinhielt. „Sir? Das Logbuch." Sagte ein Fähnrich. „Danke." Meinte 

Kirk und nahm es, ohne aufzublicken, entgegen. Er starrte das Ding an. ‚Das interessiert doch eh keinen – pure Zeitverschwendung.' dachte er und überlegte kurz, was er heute erzählen sollte. ‚Tägliche Eintragungen – wer sich das nur wieder ausgedacht hat: Bürokraten.' brummte er und schaute durch den Raum, wo all die Displays blinkten, fiepten und Kurven oder Sternenbilder auf Bildschirmen dargestellt wurden.

Gerade, als er sich ganz nach links hinten drehte, um zu Uhura zu schauen und erste Worte zu formen „Computer-Logbuch, Sternzeit 7889,4…", ruckelte es kurz heftig. Schnell ging sein Kopf auf den großen Bildschirm vor sich. Das Schiff wurde automatisch langsamer. „Bericht." Sagte er klar und deutlich. „Eine Anomalie. Quelle unbekannt. Wir haben sie vielleicht nur gestreift. Die Scans laufen." Sagte Spock mit stoischer Ruhe. Kirk stand auf, legte das Logbuch auf seinen Sitz. Sulu verfolgte als Steuermann sofort die ständigen Positionsdaten, die ihm Chekov als Navigator gab. „Irgendwelche Probleme mit der Navigation?" fragte Kirk und trat hinter die beiden. „Sie fluktuiert…?" fragte Chekov und wurde nervöser. Kirk bemerkte wie die Navigationsanzeige die Positionsparameter immer schneller und auch unregelmäßiger veränderte. „Alle Maschinen langsam stoppen – warten auf meine Befehle zum Kompletthalt." Sagte Kirk laut. Uhura nickte und informierte den Maschinenraum und Mr Scott für die bevorstehende Abschaltung des Warpantriebes.

Spock scannte weiter. „Es scheint eine Art verwobenes Netz darzustellen – mal dicht, mal semipermeabel. Die Zeitlinien sind dabei different in…" Kirk drehte den Kopf zu seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier. Er bemerkte wie dieser eine Augenbraue hob. „Ja?" lauerte der Captain förmlich auf eine Antwort. Spock richtete sich von seinem Instrument auf. „…Raum und Zeit. Es sind alles Auslagerungen von Paralleluniversen, Sir." Erklärte er logisch. „Wie das Spiegel-Universum?" fragte Kirk. „Ja. Nur, dass es weitere gibt. Wie viele jedoch genau, bedarf einer langfristigen Untersuchung, die bei meiner derzeitigen Informationserfassung ungefähr eine Dauer von 217,39…" „Schon gut." Winkte Kirk ab und sah auf die Navigationsdaten Chekovs. „Hier, halten sie da. Voller Stopp." Murmelte Kirk und deutete auf bestimmte Positionspunkte. Chekov nickte und Sulu schielte hinüber. „Dr McCoy meldet nur eine leicht verletzte Person bei dem Ruckler von vorhin." Warf Uhura durch den Raum. Kirk winkte wieder ab. Das war jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Er trat direkt neben Spock. Die Maschinen stoppten plötzlich komplett. Sie hatten den besagten Punkt erreicht. „Sind wir hier sicher?" fragte Kirk. „Im Moment scheint es ruhig zu sein und wir haben eine Position eingenommen, wo wir in unserem Universum sind." „Hm." Kirk gefiel das nicht. Derartigen natürlichen Phänomenen ausgesetzt zu sein war anders als mit einem klingonischen Kampfkreuzer konfrontiert zu werden. Er zog stets einen direkten Kampf vor. Er war derjenige, der nach vorn stürmte und nicht berechnend und lauernd abwartete bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot. Das war eher Spocks Methode, die eines Vulkaniers. „Heißt das, dass diese Tentakeln…" und Jim Kirk zeigte auf den Bildschirm vor sich „…sich bewegen können?" „Ja, Sir. Sobald wir uns selbst bewegen. Egal, ob Warpantrieb oder nur Impulsantrieb. Sie reagieren darauf und werden davon angezogen. Actio gleich Reactio – wie Motten vom Licht, ziehen wir die Raumzeitverzerrungen der Subraumrisse auf uns." Kirk rieb sich das Kinn. „Uhura, setzen sie einen Notruf ab – aber nicht über Subraumfrequenzen - und warnen sie gleichzeitig vor dieser Anomalie. Es reicht, wenn wir hier festsitzen. Die Hauptcrew trifft sich in zehn Minuten im Besprechungsraum. Solange wir uns nicht rühren, passiert auch nichts."

oOo

Alle Brückenoffiziere befanden sich alsbald in einem großen Raum auf der U.S.S. Enterprise in heftigen Diskussionen verstrickt. „Kaum die zweite Fünf-Jahres-Mission gestartet, Viger Leben eingehaucht und schon der nächste Schlamassel." Brummte Leonard Pille McCoy. „Das ist wieder mal Wild West im Weltraum." Fügte Pavel an und Hikaru Sulu seufzte. „Dafür sind wir alle wieder im Team. Ist wie ein Familientreffen." Spock räusperte sich. McCoy sah ihn streng an. „Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass du Spock nichts von privaten Plauschereien hältst und Familie wohl auch nicht." Spock tat gleichgültig. „Weil sie hier Zeitverschwendung und unangebracht sind." Pille schnaubte. Kirk sah zwischen beiden gutgläubig hin und her. „Spock, Pille." Mahnte er und beide schwiegen sich mit scharfen Blicken an.

„Hat jemand eine Lösung?" fragte James Kirk offen in die Runde. Jeder grübelte. Scotty sinnierte. „Wir können doch nicht rausgehen und schieben." „So sehr du deinen modifizierten Antrieb auch liebst, aber wenn es sein muss…" meinte der Halbvulkanier etwas sarkastisch. Scotty murmelte in seinem schottischen Dialekt irgendetwas und Chekov und Sulu grinsten heimlich. „Nun ja, eine Möglichkeit gäbe es." Sagte Scotty dann und seine warmen braunen Augen musterten die von Spock. Dieser hob mürrisch eine, was McCoy freute. „Na, da ist dir einer wohl zuvor gekommen, 

Spock." „Eine Möglichkeit ist keine reale Lösung. Das muss erst noch bewiesen werden." Sagte er logisch. „Indem wir es ausprobieren, wenn es brauchbar und machbar klingt." Sagte Kirk entschlossen. Der Arzt lächelte Spock süffisant an, der nur mit steinernem Blick dasaß.

Scotty erzählte von den Testberichten, die man ihn zugeschickt hatte. „Testberichte zum Transwarp? Das heißt ja, dass die Föderation die Excelsior doch bauen werden?" leuchteten Sulus Augen auf. „Ähm, ja." Murmelte der Ingenieur. Kirk sah Scotty an. „Ich wollte es dir schon sagen, Jim." Kirk nickte. „Ich bleibe ja auf der Enterprise. Aber werde auch drei Monate die anderen bei der Konstruktion beraten." Verstrickte sich der Chefingenieur in Rechtfertigungen. Spock grübelte. „Scotty, dir ist klar, dass du genau das Gegenteil von dem tun möchtest, um diese Anomalie zu verlassen, die uns vor einer Kollision mit einem der Spiegel-Universen bewahren könnte?" „Ja, das weiß ich. Es geht hier um Transwarp. Wenn wir in Null-Komma-Nix auf Transwarp beschleunigen, sind wir hier draußen, bevor eine dieser kosmischen Raum-Zeit-Dinger was davon mitbekommt." Fuchtelte er mit einer Hand in der Luft umher. Einige nickten. James Kirk stand auf und ging auf den Bildschirm zu und betrachtete das Labyrinth aus Raum- und Zeitlinien. „Wir fliegen geradewegs durch?" fragte er. „Nun einen kleinen sicheren Kurs sollten wir schon programmieren." Meinte Scotty lässig. „Ist kein Problem, Hikaru und ich kriegen das schon hin." Und Pavel Chekov klopfte seinem Kompagnon auf die Schulter. „Gut! Spock, du bist in Astrophysik bewandert. Ich bitte dich, das ganze mit den Transwarp-Konfigurationen von Mr Scott abzugleichen. Ich möchte nicht in einem anderen Universum landen. Wer weiß was für welche da draußen lauern." Sagte er. Alle nickten und somit war die Besprechung beendet.

Beim Hinausgehen flüsterte Pille seinem Freund Spock etwas ins Ohr. „Ist dein Ehrgeiz jetzt angeknackst, weil Scotty eine Idee hat? Leider gibt es dafür noch keine Heilmittelchen bei mir. Aber wenn du dein Herz mal ausschütten möchtest…" Spock blieb stehen und sah recht kühl auf den Mannschaftsarzt. „Pille, willst du die nächsten Jahre immer wieder dieses Spielchen treiben, mich zu einem emotionalem Gemüt zu bewegen, genau wie in der letzten Mission und fünf langen Jahren zuvor auch?" fragte er etwas bitter und gelangweilt zugleich. „Warum nicht, deine grünblütigen Adern könnten etwas Wärme vertragen, dein Herz ebenso." Und zog etwas beleidigt in Richtung Krankenstation ab. Kirk lehnte in der Tür und lächelte. Spock blickte – insofern man ihn jahrelang kannte – mürrisch. Allen anderen wäre jener Blick gar nicht anders vorgekommen wie sonst auch und dieser war immer neutral. Spocks Lippen wurden schmal und auch er ging, um seine Berechnungen und die ‚fixe Idee' des Chefingenieurs genauestens zu überprüfen, in die Astrometrie.

oOo

Kein anderes Raumschiff meldete sich auf den Notruf oder die Warnung der Anomalie, als würde die Crew der Enterprise am Rande des Universums festsitzen. Nach geschlagenen sechseinhalb Tagen waren alle Vorbereitungen fertig. Scotty hatte seine Truppe von Mechanikern in einen harten Schichtplan eingeteilt und alle arbeiteten ununterbrochen am Transwarpantrieb. „Wo hast du die Transwarpspule her?" fragte Jim Kirk und blickte auf die wundersame Technologie. Scotty und Spock blickten sich kurz wie zwei Scheinheilige an. Pille rollte mit den Augen. „Wer war es?" fragte er. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. Nun schaute auch der Captain mahnend. „Er war es." Zeigten beide auf jeweils den anderen. Pille seufzte. „Ein Spitzohr und ein Schotte – von denen hängt unsere Zukunft ab." Und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ok, testen können wir nicht. In einer Stunde geht es los." Wies der Captain an. Die beiden Konstrukteure nickten. „Was haben die nur für Bedenken?" fragte Scotty. „Unser Doktor war schon immer zu sehr der Gerechtigkeit und Gutmütigkeit verschrieben und jede Form der dringlichen Improvisation scheint ihm suspekt zu sein." Antwortete Spock trocken. „Dafür, dass du ein Vulkanier bist, hast du es genauso dick hinter den Ohren, wie wir Schotten unter den Kilts." Sagte Scotty und ging zu einigen Mechanikern hinüber. Spock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er die Doppelzüngigkeit verstand. Kirk grinste breit. „Komm schon Spock. Bald sind wir hier draußen." Und die zwei gingen auf die Brücke.

Auf der Brücke erklärte Spock den Vorgang über den Sprechfunk an alle Mannschaftsmitglieder. „Wir versuchen durch den kurzen überlastenden Impuls, in die dafür speziell gebaute Transwarpspule, eine Art Katapultwirkung zu erzeugen, was durch eine innere Gravitonwelle erzeugt wird. So erreichen wir den Nullpunkt, um in den Transwarp zu gehen. Dies wird gerade einmal 0,8977 Sekunden dauern." Und Kirk fügte noch an. „So, dann bitte ich alle auf ihre Posten zu gehen. Es sind noch zwölf Minuten bis zum Countdown. Dieser wird ab der letzten Minute laut gezählt. Viel Erfolg." Damit war die Durchsage beendet.

Der Countdown lief, die Anspannung stieg und nur Spock war die Ruhe selbst. Scotty stand im Maschinenraum vor seiner Transwarpspule und strahlte sie wie ein Schneekönig voller Freude an. 

Dann ging er zum Display und wollte die Werte prüfen. Als der Countdown bei sieben angelangt war, blickte selbst Spock panisch auf. „Sechs, fünf, vier..." „Ein Schiff ist in die Anomalie eingedrungen und hat die Warnungen ignoriert. Die raumzeitlichen Auslagerungen bewegen sich." „...drei, zwei..." Kirk herrschte aus seinem Stuhl hoch. „Abbrechen, alles Stopp!" „...eins..."

Das Schiff vibrierte wie ein Gebäude bei einem Erdbeben. Alles klapperte. Scotty schluckte. Eine Art nebelige Schwade durchkreuzte den Maschinenraum und streifte kurz die empfindliche Transwarpspule. Die Augen des Chefingenieurs weiteten sich merklich. Danach beschleunigte die Enterprise und sie schossen quer durch die Anomalie, während er und Spock, sowie Chekov und Sulu mit aller Macht versuchten, den Schaden zu begrenzen, indem sie die Instrumente unter Kontrolle bringen wollten. Doch es war zu spät. Sie steuerten auf eine Tentakel zu, die erst nur glasig wirkte, aber dann wie ein weißes Licht den Hauptbildschirm der Brücke erleuchtete, so dass jeder geblendet wurde. Kurz darauf rasten sie mit Transwarp durch die Galaxie.

Einigen Minuten war ein heilloses Durcheinander auf dem Schiff ausgebrochen. Alles wackelte, als würde das Schiff bald auseinander fallen. Es quietschte, klapperte, rauschte, pfiff. Die Enterprise – gerade mal vor einem halben Jahr restauriert – schien ganz plötzlich eine alt betagte Dame geworden zu sein. „Stoppt die Maschinen!" brüllte Kirk und Scotty hatte bereits einen Schutzanzug angezogen und alle aus dem Maschinenraum gescheucht. Er nahm die Hauptenergieversorgung der Transwarpspule und zog sie ab. Durch den Druck schleuderte es ihn durch den Raum an die Wand. Er kam auf dem Boden auf und atmete schwer. „Masch... Maschinen gestoooppt." Murmelte er. „Pille, in den Maschinenraum!" befahl Kirk sofort und das Raumschiff wurde langsamer. Die Sterne wurde klarer und bildeten keine Bindfäden mehr, die sich sternförmig von einem imaginären Zentrum vom Hauptschirm entfernten.

oOo

Stille herrschte. Kirk wischte sich die Stirn. „Pille?" fragte er. „Alles Ok. Einen doppelten schottischen Whiskey und er ist wieder auf den Beinen, wenngleich ein herrlicher Südstaaten-Bourbon dies viel besser könnte." „Gut, bring ihn auf die Krankenstation. Es werden wohl noch mehr Verletzte sein. Wir wurden gut durchgeschüttelt. Wo sind wir?" fragte er nun Chekov. „Also, wenn die Instrumente nichts abbekommen haben..." und er blickte eher skeptisch darauf „...dann sind wir nur drei Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt." Spock bestätigte das durch Scanns. „Ok, die Erde. Wenn wir schon mal hier sind." Sagte Kirk. „Nachdem wir alle Systeme geprüft haben, fliegen wir die Erde an."

Es stellte sich nach einigen Stunden heraus, dass so gut wie alle Antriebssysteme durchgeschmort waren. Ein Delithiumkristall war gebrochen und nur der zweite noch vollständig intakt. Diese waren für Antrieb und Energieversorgung unabdingbar. „Wolltest du nicht schieben, Spock?" murmelte Scotty mit verschränkten Armen und rieb sich seine Beule an der Stirn. Spock seufzte leise. „Nur, wenn du mitmachst." Und ging. Beide Konstrukteure waren ersichtlich frustriert über das schiefgelaufene Manöver. „Noch nicht mal Impuls." Seufzte der Ingenieur gar weinerlich.

Eine ganze Woche ging ins Land, bis die beiden Spezialisten durch eine genügsame Flickschusterei einen einigermaßen stotternden Antrieb zusammen gebastelt hatten. Selbst Doktor Leonard ‚Pille' McCoy hatte einige seiner medizinischen Instrumente geopfert, um zu helfen. „Na wenn das keine gelungene Patchwork-Arbeit ist." Sagte er und schaute auf das seltsame Konstrukt eines Plasmainjektors, das Bestandteil des Elektroplasma-Verteilernetzwerks – kurz EPS – war. „Die anderen Injektoren funktionieren?" fragte der Arzt misstrauisch. „Ja, wir haben die Materie-Antimaterie-Abstimmung der Leistungsfähigkeit des einzelnen Delithiumkristalls entsprechend angepasst." Sagte Spock neutral. „Die Computersysteme arbeiten eingeschränkt. Das EPS wird für den Antrieb gebraucht." Sagte Scotty.

Kirk zog Spock zur Seite. „Hast du kurz das EPS Netzwerk mit Scotty für die Computerscanner verwenden können?" fragte er, während Scotty und Pille weitere medizinische Instrumente modifizierten, um sie in die Schiffstechnik zu integrieren. „Ja, Jim. Es gibt keine anderen Warpspuren. So nahe an der Erde müsste es welche geben und man hätte uns längst entdecken müssen. Auch das diplomatische Willkommenssignal der Föderation, ist nicht zu empfangen." Kirk nickte. „Wie sicher bist du, dass wir nicht mehr in unserem Universum sind?" fragte der Captain und schaute mit großen ernsten Augen auf Spock. „Zu 98,69 Prozent." „Prima. Hast du schon eine Idee?" fragte Kirk. „Jim, ehrlich gesagt, haben wir hier erst einmal das Problem des Antriebes. Dass wir noch einen Delithiumkristall haben, ist reines Glück. Alles andere sollte vorerst warten." „Wir brechen nachher zur Erde auf und beobachten die Menschen. Am besten bleiben wir hinter dem Mond. Nicht, dass sie gleich irgendwelche Feindseligkeiten oder grünen Männchen vermuten." 

„Grüne Männchen?" fragte Spock verstimmt. „Ja! Spitzohrige, kaltherzige und ehrgeizige wie du, Spock." Sagte Pille schroff. Er funkelte seinen Freund Jim an. „Also, was ist hier los? Ihr zwei tuschelt schon wieder. Das geht nun schon seit zwei Tagen so." „Wir sind wohl nicht genau da, wo wir uns befinden sollten. Statt Transwarp hatten wir wohl einen … Timewarp?!" Nuschelte Kirk. McCoy runzelte die Stirn. „Spiegel-Universum?" fragte er schrill. Spock rollte mit den Augen. „Das was ich mir an unnötigen Emotionen erspare, verdeutlichst du dafür unnötig heftiger." Und rauschte aus dem Maschinenraum. Pille klappte der Mund auf. „Hat der mich gerade beleidigt, Jim?" entrüstete sich der Arzt mit verblüffter Miene. „Ich glaube er hat dich sogar als Waschweib bezeichnet." Grinste der Captain und ging nun auch. „Auf nen Whiskey?" fragte Scotty und klopfte Pille auf die Schulter. „Ja, dringend." „Aber nen schottischen." „Wenn es denn sein muss."

oOo

Wiederum war eine ganze Woche vergangen, in der die Enterprise-Crew die Bewohner der Erde vom Weltall aus in ihrem Tun und Handeln heimlich beobachteten. Es gab keine Auffälligkeiten und die Reparaturen gingen mehr schlecht als recht voran. „Es sieht genau wie auf unserer Erde Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts aus, jedenfalls laut den Geschichtsbüchern." Sagte Pille. „Dann lasst uns unters Volk mischen." Freute es Hikaru Sulu. „Wir bleiben vorerst hier." Meinte Jim und überlegte. Spock räusperte sich. „Ich möchte euer kleines Hin und Her nur ungern unterbrechen, aber da ist jemand auf dem Mond." „Wo?" fragte Kirk und eilte zu Spock. Dieser holte die besagte Person auf seinen Monitor. „Hauptschirm." Sagte Kirk mit fester Stimme. „Zoomen." Sprach er eifrig. Alle auf der Brücke runzelten die Stirn. Schweigend beobachteten sie minutenlang, angewurzelt dastehend und mit riesigen ungläubig dreinschauenden Augenpaaren, was der Mann da tat. „Träume ich?" fragte Pille. „Du verträgst den guten schottischen Whiskey wohl nicht." Grinste Scotty und Pille knurrte kurz. „Der war schlecht gebrannt, kein Wunder." Scotty brummte jetzt. „Ihr solltet eher mal einen guten russischen Wodka…" „Sind wir hier nur von Alkoholikern umgeben." Flüsterte Spock zum Captain, der fett grinste. „Das habe ich gehört, Grünblut." Sagte Pille kalt. Kirk ging direkt auf den Bildschirm zu. „Der sieht aus wie…, wie… Ja, wie was denn eigentlich?" „Ein Magier, Sir." Schlussfolgerte Spock. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm. Sie schauten ihn an, als hätte er zu tief ins Glas geschaut.

Spock erklärte gelassen. „Wenn ich an die elektronischen Eingaben der Föderationsbibliothek denke, sowie die Illustrationen zu Mythen und Sagen der Menschen, so entspricht die äußere Erscheinung des Mannes einem Magier, auch Zauberer, Hexer, Druide, Schamane, Zauberkünstler, Seher, Hellseher…" „Häm!" räusperte sich Jim und zwinkerte auffällig. Spocks Lippen vollzogen eine Welle. „… GENANNT! Hinzu kommt, dass er ein kleines Hölzchen…" Spock zoomte die linke Hand des Zauberers heran. „…hält, was man als Zauberstab bezeichnet. Die Scans zeigen, dass er eine Art Schutzschild um sich gebildet hat. Er unterscheidet sich von normalen Menschen auf dieser Erde durch eine genetische Besonderheit, das sich nur in einem Gen widerspiegelt. Er muss in der Lage sein, dieses Gen bewusst zu kontrollieren und zu steuern und fokussiert die gewünschten Kräfte über den Zauberstab. Das würde als Zaubern gelten. Da hinten liegt ein Besen, dessen Eigenschaften von dem eines gewöhnlichen Kehrbesens abweichen. Er kann damit fliegen." Spock schaute von seinen Instrumenten auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Verfolg ihn, ohne dass wir ihn aufschrecken." Sagte Kirk. Spock nickte. „Scotty, Pille, wir sollten eine Sonde bauen." Kirk drehte sich zu beiden. „Die Daten der Tarnvorrichtung, die wir bei dem Bird of Prey hatten, als wir die Romulaner ausspionierten, haben wir sie noch?" „Aber natürlich, Sir." Griente Scotty breit. „Ich frage mich, warum du sie noch nicht eingebaut haben?" Murmelte Pille verschwörerisch. „Hm, die Inspektoren der Föderation machen vor meiner Abreise auf die Excelsior einen Rundgang auf der Enterprise. Da kann ich doch meine Geheimnisse nicht Preis geben." „Oh, schade, das wäre ein richtiger Spaß geworden." Lachte Pille und sogar Spocks Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie nun in den Torpedoraum gingen.

oOo

Der Zauberer, der einen purpurnen langen Umhang trug, pfiff ein Liedchen vor sich hin und sammelte irgendwelche Gesteinsbrocken ein. Nach nur einer Stunde war er wieder vom Mond verschwunden und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Erde. Er kam dort auf seinem Besen vor großen eisernen Toren an, die von eingearbeiteten Ebern gezäumt waren. Er merkte nichts von einer schwebenden und unsichtbaren Sonde, die nur einen Kilometer über ihm in der Luft verweilend genauere Bilder seiner Umgebung an die Enterprise lieferte. Hinter dem alten Zauberer lag ein kleines verschlafenes Dörfchen, verdeckt von ein paar Bäumen in einem kleinen Tal lag. Weitere Berge türmten sich hinter dem Dorf durch dicke Wälder und schlossen das Idyll malerisch ein. Etwas abseits vom Dorf, halb an einem steilen Hang, vor dem Dornenbüsche sich Wattebausch ähnlich kringelten, lag eine alte knorrige und klapprige Hütte am Waldrand. Zwischen Dorf und dem Weg zu den Eisentoren, schlängelte sich ein Bach entlang, der genau an der Straße entlang führte. Eine kleine Brücke war die Verbindung zwischen Straße und Ortschaft.

Vor dem Zauberer, als er die Tore öffnete und sich links und rechts neben ihm dicke meterhohe Sandsteinmauern erstreckten, die einen parallel verlaufenden Pfad des Weges nachzeichneten, offenbarte sich ein weites großes Gelände. Es schlängelte sich ein Weg zu einem Hügel hinauf, der Mal mit Findelsteinen, mal mit kleineren Felsvorsprüngen übersät schien. Auf dem Hügel befand sich ein wunderschönes Schloss aus der Romanik mit vielen Türmen, die sich in den Himmel erstreckten. Links lag weiter abseits auf einer geraden Ebene ein großes eingezäuntes ovales Feld. Dahinter erkannte man den Bogen der dicken Geländemauern des Schlosses, die gut 4 Meter hoch waren und an denen manchmal Bäume oder Sträucher wuchsen. Rechts erstreckte sich sanft hinab gleitend ein tiefer dunkler und dichter Wald, der in einem entfernten blaugrünlichem Dunst ins Endlose zu verlaufen schien.

Quietschend fielen die eisernen Torflügel ins Schloss und strahlend schlenderte der Zauberer den Pfad hinauf. In der einen Hand den Besen haltend, an dem ein schwarzer Leinensack hing und mit der anderen etwas unbeholfen einen quietsch gelben Bonbon aus seiner Umhangstasche fischend und stopfte ihn sich in den Mund. Die Sonne, die zwischen den Türmen des Schlosses hindurch schimmerte, ließ das Schloss wie aus einem Märchen geradezu ausdrucksvoll aufblühen. Es war ein herrlicher zweiter Julitag in diesem Jahr, wenn es da nicht jene dunkle Bedrohung - eines gewissen Lord Voldemort - geben würde. Die Gesichtszüge des silberbärtigen Mannes wurden härter, wenn er an die Aufgabe eines ganz bestimmten Jungen namens Harry Potter denken musste.

* * *

TBC... (nächsten Sonntag)


	2. Magic Carpet

_Hi,  
jetzt Kapitel 2 zu Mirror Magic.  
Bitte erschreckt nicht, wenn Anfangs Star Trek die größere Rolle spielt. Doch irgendwie muss die Crew (Kirk, Spock und Co.) ja erst einmal in das HP-Universum integriert werden. Die tauchen ja nicht einfach so auf und alle kennen sich schon und Dumbledore rennt ja auch nicht zu Kirk und sagt 'Hey du hier?' oder Poppy stellt sich neben Dr McCoy und meint 'Ach Pille, wie macht ihr das noch einmal bei Knochenbrüchen? Wir haben nächste Woche ein Quidditch-Spiel und ich bräuchte eine helfende Hand...' - wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. °grins°  
Wichtig ist noch zu erwähnen, dass die ersten Kapitel von einer Beta unterstützt wurden. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn - plötzlich und ganz unverhofft - der Stil und so manch Anderes ein bisschen - ja wie sage ich es nur - 'eigener' geschildert werden._

_Auf meiner Page gibt es übrigens ein Cover dazu. Hatte vergessen es zu erwähnen, sorry._

_Nun... viel Spaß!  
Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**-- Kapitel 2: Magic Carpet --**

Albus Dumbledore war im riesigen auf dem Hügel thronenden Schloss mit den vielen Türmen, von denen keiner dem anderen glich – der weltweit berühmten ‚Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei' Großbritanniens und Irlands – angekommen und begab sich behände in die tiefen dunklen Kerkergänge hinab, die sich labyrinth-artig bis unter den ‚Schwarzen See' – auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses liegend – in die Tiefe gruben. Einige verschlungene Gänge sowie das Durchqueren einer Geheimpassage – wie das Gehen durch eine dicke, klobige Mauer – weiter und nochmals Treppenstufen hinab, klopfte der Silberbärtige an eine alte und dicke hölzerne Tür. Es roch hier unten modrig und kalte Feuchte füllte die Lungen wie an einem herbstlich klammen und nebligen Morgen.

Die Lufttemperatur lag konstant bei kühlen acht Grad Celsius und einer hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit. Die Wände waren teilweise nicht mehr nur aus dicken und wuchtigen Sandsteinblöcken gemauert, sondern waren strecken- und stellenweise in den harten Felsen gehauene Gänge, die mal mit scharfen Kanten oder abgesplitterten glatten Flächen kleine Rinnsale von Wasser durchließen und einen spiegelnden Glanz auf den steinernen rundgetretenen Boden hinterließen, als hätte man altes durchgetretenes Parkett frisch blank gebohnert. Die spärlich gesäten Fackeln an den Wänden, ließen Schattenspiele zu gefährlichen Monstern werden, wenn man zu lange auf sie starrte, um irgendeine bekannte Form darin zu erkennen. Dieser Bereich der Schule war der unbeliebteste Ort aller Schüler, bis auf einige wenige, die hier unten wohnten und im gemeinschaftlichen Beisammensein lernten oder faulenzten. Und alles wurde nur von einigen anderen Räumlichkeiten nicht minder überboten. Dem Mädchenklo auf der zweiten Etage des Schlosses, wo der Geist der Maulenden Myrte immerzu heulte und jammerte und dem jetzigen Büro und Klassenraum von Professor Severus Snapes. Jenem Ort, wo Snape mit Häme die tödlichen Gefahren und Qualen von Fleisch und Seele der Dunklen Künste in leisen tief triefenden Tönen von seinem Lehrerpult mit kaltem und herablassendem Blick den eingeschüchterten jungen und größtenteils minderjährigen Schülern predigte. Dies durch entsprechend hässlichen und grässlichen Fratzen von verstümmelten und misshandelten Personen an den Wänden in Form sich bewegender Bilder malerisch zur Schau stellte, wie in einem Gruselkabinett auf dem Jahrmarkt der Muggel. Und alles nur, weil er es endlich geschafft hatte. Sechszehn Jahre hart, bitter und Zähne zusammenbeißend dafür geschafft, den Posten des Lehrers zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu ergattern.

Das Klopfen an die Türe wiederholte der alte Zauberer mit stoischer Geduld und Ruhe. Diese rauschte dann unerwartet schnell mit einem harschen Windzug auf und Albus Dumbledore blinzelte. Leuchtend hellblaue Augen sahen auf schwarze hinab. „Guten Tag, Severus." „Guten Tag, Herr Direktor." Sagte der einstige Tränkemeister eisig und leise. Sein Blick viel auf ein schwarzes Leinensäckchen und er schien zufrieden. Albus schob sich an dem Mann vorbei und trat in das Labor. „Ich habe den Mondstein für die Salbe." Stellte den Besen in die Ecke und legte das schwarze Leinensäckchen auf einem Holztisch ab. „Ich werde sofort anfangen." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige. Albus setzte sich derweil auf einen anderen Tisch, ließ die Beine baumeln und musterte den einstigen Tränkemeister aufmerksam wie er begann seine Arbeit zu verrichten.

Albus blickte sich um. Seitdem Horace Slughorn wieder Zaubertränke unterrichtete, musste Severus Snape seinen alt eingesessenen Schreibtisch neben dem Tränkeklassenzimmer in den vorderen und höher gelegenen Kerkerräumen unter der Eingangshalle und dem Lehrerzimmer räumen. Albus hatte ihm dafür genau gegenüber seinen Privatgemächern ein Labor und eine Vorratskammer zur Verfügung gestellt. Allein die speziellen Zauber ließen die Wohnräume nicht zu jenen Tropfsteinhöhlen werden, wie die Gänge und boten bei einem schönen großen Kaminfeuer eine gemütliche Wärme.

Sehr wohl wissend, dass der Slytherin das Brauen nie aufgeben könnte, so sehr er auch nun endlich das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste inne hatte, hatte Albus ihm dieses kleine private Labor gestattet und es zahlte sich jetzt mehr denn je aus. Denn es hielt den Schulleiter mehr oder minder mit am Leben. „Es wäre beinahe schief gegangen, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig über das Gift in der Schale gewarnt hättest, als Harry und ich in der Höhle waren. Woher wusstest du, wo wir waren und was wir dort suchten? Woher die Gewissheit, dass das Medaillon das falsche war?" Fragte Albus beiläufig, ohne eine Spur von Neugierde, obwohl Severus seit gut einem Monat keine Anstalten machte, ihm von den Informationen zu seiner Rettung zu erzählen. „Es war Glück." Leise blubberte es vor sich in einem Kessel hin und Severus Snape zerrieb etwas Mondstein in einem Mörser, um ihn dann abzuwiegen. Dabei zogen sich seine Augenbrauen so akribisch zusammen wie seine Augen zu Schlitzen wurden, als würde es die Waage noch genauer eichen und die gelbe Masse aufs Atom genau abwiegen. „Das mit dem Eid wird wohl nächstes Schuljahr eingelöst werden müssen. Draco wurde ausgestoßen. Bis jetzt konnten wir ihn noch nicht finden. Lucius und Narzissa müssen nicht sehr gut dastehen, oder? Interessant ist, wie der Schwur zwischen dir und Narzissa war. Genau genommen musst du Draco beschützen – auch jetzt noch, nicht wahr?" Fragte der alte Mann beiläufig, doch der Slytherin reagierte nicht darauf. Er konzentrierte sich aufs Brauen und seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und schienen undurchdringbar in ihrer emotionalen Deutung. „Ich frage mich, warum du zum Schulende hin immer noch Verteidigung unterrichtet hast und es wohl im nächsten noch tun wirst?" Albus Augen blitzten auf, als Snapes Kopf kurz hochschnellte. „Denn schließlich ist der Posten verflucht." Murmelte Albus verschmitzt. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. „Der Dunkle Lord hat vielleicht Pläne." Sagte Snape nachdenklich und langsam.

Der alte Schulleiter nickte bedächtig. Man hörte etwas prickeln. Albus kaute wieder seine Zitronenbrausebonbons. „Harry wird es nächstes Schuljahr noch schwerer haben, und die Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm sollten…" „Ich bemühe mich! Sir!" Zischte Snape leise wie ein sogleich überkochender Kessel. Albus hob seine buschigen Augenbrauen. „…ihnen eine gute Salbe herzustellen. Ich brauche dazu meine Ruhe." Albus nickte und sein Schnurbart zitterte kurz. Mit leuchtend blauen Augen und einem Summen schnappte er seinen Flugbesen und wanderte aus dem Labor. ‚Warum redet er nicht darüber? Immer nur alles in sich hinein fressen.' Dachte Dumbledore besorgt und resigniert zugleich.

Als die Tür zu war, stützte sich Snape auf dem Holztisch mit beiden Händen ab. ‚Noch ein Jahr, nur noch ein Jahr hoffentlich.' Und er wünschte er würde sich dadurch besser fühlen. Doch leider empfand er eine drückende innere Leere, war eingesperrt in seinem seelensplittrigen Ich, erlitt sogar krankhafte Leblosigkeit und das zeigte sich äußerlich in unbändigen Zorn, grollender Wut und ekeligem Hass gegenüber alten und neuen Schatten seines Lebens, die ihn verfolgten wie Dementoren, die der letzten lebenden Seele der Erde nachtrachteten. Das Brauen lenkte mühsam von der Bitterkeit seine selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken ab und der nagenden und verdrängten Unsicherheit, was die Zukunft für ihn überhaupt noch übrig haben sollte, wenn wirklich alles vorbei war. Denn da gab es eigentlich nichts, was zukünftig dann noch wichtig schien. Wenn er seine Aufgabe hier erledigt hatte, dann war auch sein Antrieb erledigt, oder? Er wollte und konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Er braute lieber weiter, denn schließlich vertraute Albus Dumbledore ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten und er wollte diesen alten schrulligen Mann, der so mächtig und wissend war, nicht enttäuschen.

oOo

Nach dem Mittagessen der Lehrerbelegschaft, einige sich entweder darüber unterhielten, was sie in den Ferien vorhatten, oder andere grübelten, ob sie alle sieben Sachen für ihren Urlaub eingepackt hatten, traf man sich zur letzten Lehrerkonferenz. Der Direktor hatte Kekse und Gebäck aufgetafelt. Zu seiner linken saß eine bocksteife Minerva McGonagall, die ihre samtdunkelgrüne Robe bis ans Kinn zugeknöpft trug und neben sich schwebender Feder und Pergament geduldig wartend, um das Protokoll aufzunehmen. Doch niemand stellte eines seiner lustigen und anregenden Gespräche ein. Ihr Blick durch die quadratischen Brillengläser hindurch wurde geschwind streng und stechend auf ihre Kollegen gerichtet. Alles schwieg alsbald am großen Tisch oder knabberte verlegen an einem Keks.

Albus klatschte in die Hände. „So, auf zur letzten OFFIZIELLEN Runde für dieses Schuljahr. Aufgrund der Ereignisse im letzten Monat wächst die Gefahr und Angst in der magischen Welt von Tag zu Tag. Zwar ist es jetzt um Voldemort…" Einige zuckten merklich zusammen. Pomona Sprout, die Kräuterkunde unterrichtete, zitterte ihre Tasse mit Tee auf die Untertasse zurück. „…RUHIG geworden, aber auch nur, um wieder Kraft zu schöpfen und neue Pläne zu schmieden. Sicher sind wir keineswegs mehr und sollten selbst Kraft schöpfen und unsere Reihen aufstocken. Der Krieg ist offener denn je und keine magische oder muggelstämmige und friedvolle Seele von Mensch mehr sicher." Einige Gesichter trübten ein oder schauten überrascht, was der Direktor wohl damit genau sagen wollte. Es klang verdächtig nach einschlägigen Veränderungen. Professor Slughorn schnürte es fast den Hals ab und sein Asthma war ganz plötzlich, von allen lautstark zu vernehmen. Snape musterte den alten rundlichen Mann abfällig und blieb wie eine Steinsäule mit verschränkten Armen ruhig sitzen. Er genoss dessen aufkeimende Panik Sekunde für Sekunde – scheibchenweise frisch serviert.

„Da es schwerer werden wird, haben wir diese Ferien die Chance, Assistenten kurzfristig einzuweisen, die uns ab nächstem Schuljahr unterstützen werden. Zusammen mit Griselda Marchbanks für Großbritannien und Odilius Ortmann, einem deutschen Mitglied der internationalen Zaubereivereinigung, haben wir es geschafft, dem britischen Magischen Ministerium, klar zu machen, dass gerade WIR HIER Unterstützung brauchen. Denn..." und der Direktor schaute über seine Halbmondbrille alle gutmütig und Sicherheit verströmend genau an. Pomona, die einen erneuten Versuch startete Tee zu trinken, lächelte gar freundlich zurück. „…wenn Voldemort erstarkt…" und Pomonas Tasse zersprang auf dem Steinfußboden in tausend Teile und der schöne heiße Tee erreichte nicht ihre Lippen, aber Albus erntete jetzt einen grimmigen Blick von ihr. „…wird er sich früher oder später nicht nur auf unsere Inseln beschränken wollen. Dann will er sicherlich gierig mehr Macht erlangen und daher sollte die Gefahr sogleich im Keim erstickt werden. Jede Hilfe ist nützlich und auch notwendig und JETZT ist der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür." Manifestierte er seine Aussage.

Ruhe herrschte. Hooch räusperte sich. Ihre Falkenaugen waren genauso wie ihr Verstand hellwach den Ausführungen des Schulleiters gefolgt. „Du sagtest, in den Ferien, Albus. Was heißt das genau?" Snape blickte hinter seinen schwarzen Haaren aus den Augenwinkeln genauso neugierig auf seinen Mentor. „Das wir nur diese und nächste Woche frei haben werden. Danach müssen die Assistenten eingewiesen werden." Hagrid seufzte mit seinem großen struppigen Zauselbart. „Ähm, Herrs Direktor. Ich ähm, also, ich wollt eigentlich nen Ausflug nach Tasmanien machen, um dort all dies Drachen zu besuchen." Seine Knuppelaugen schauten auf den alten Mann. „Ich weiß Hagrid, doch wenn du es einrichten könntest, nur zwei Wochen zu verweilen, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar." Hagrid nickte sofort. „Natürlich, Sir." Und Snape rollte über die vorbehaltlose Ergebenheit des Halbriesen mit den Augen. Minerva warf ihm einen mahnend bösen Blick mit ihren perlenartigen, fast weißen Augen zu. „Ich wollte meine Schwester Marjorie und Clifford in Neukaledonien besuchen." Murmelte sie etwas enttäuscht. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors reagierte prompt und hatte ihren Mund bereits geöffnet, um Snape einen Spruch an die Hutkrempe zu heften.

Albus bemerkte, dass seine zwei Lieblingsstreithähne gerade Kräfte sammelten. „So, Minerva?" „Ja?" fragte sie etwas erschrocken, als sie so laut angesprochen wurde. „Teile bitte die Informationen aus, wann wir wieder hier sein sollen. Danach sind alle entlassen. Die Fächer Fliegen und Wahrsagen werden leider nicht von den einschneidenden Änderungen betroffen sein. Dennoch wäre es wünschenswert, wenn ihr beide – Rolanda und Sybil – am Montag, den vierzehnten Juli auch mit dabei seid. Näheres dazu auf den Pergamenten." Beide nickten etwas zäh und nahmen die auf sie zu schwebenden Blätter zögernd entgegen. Damit war die Konferenz zu Ende und murmelnd verließ die Belegschaft den Raum.

Nur Slughorn war etwas langsam auf den Beinen. „Albus, wenn Voldemort jetzt wieder Kräfte sammelt, heißt das nicht, dass er das Töten einstellt." Albus seufzte und wusste genau, worauf der alte und neue Tränke-Guru Hogwarts hinaus wollte. „Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Du wirst an einem sicheren Ort sein." „Ach und der wäre?" „Tschechien." „Tschechien?" Zog der Trankmeister das Wort in eine kellertiefe Länge. „Ja, bei Necto Velius Beranek." Horace unterdrückte ein dickbreites Grinsen, was seinen schmierigen Blick erklärte. „In der tschechischen Schule im Riesengebirge?" Albus nickte. „Das ist eine Festung inmitten in einem Berg. Der alte Riese Rübezahl hatte sie einst gegründet und die Zwerge hüten dort wahre Geheimnisse und Schätze." Gab sich Slughorn heroisch, als wäre er beim Bau selbst dabei gewesen.

Langsam erklomm ein Augenleuchten Slughorns Einverständnis und Albus registrierte dies mit Genugtuung. „Gut, der Portschlüssel ist in deinem Büro. Die Elfen haben bereits dein Gepäck dorthin gebracht. Es ist dir doch genehm so, oder?" Musterte der gut über zwei Meter große und dünne Schulleiter den kleinen rundlichen Mann mit den fischartigen Klubschaugen. „Ja, natürlich bin ich wohlauf zufrieden, danke." „Gut, du wirst nämlich Tobias Trummwuziger sowie Adriana und Adrian Spengblass mitbringen. Drei unserer Assistenten. Sie verweilen auch dort. Es sind Spätmagische, aber sehr begabte Magier und haben ihr Studium mit Auszeichnung absolviert. Durch die späte Magie erlernten sie binnen von fünf Jahren das, was hier in sieben gelehrt wird. Ich hoffe doch, dass dir diese kleine Aufgabe, die ich einfach so über deinen Kopf hinweg zugeteilt habe, keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Eine Kutsche mit Thestralen würde euch hierher bringen." Horace sinnierte und Albus Augen blitzten kurz auf. Dann grinste Horace breit. „Ach, das ist doch keine Unannehmlichkeit, Albus. Das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann, wenn du mir schon einen so schönen Unterschlupf ausgesucht hast." Und er ging ab.

Snape stellte sich neben den Direktor. „Sir, ist es nötig, Horace diesen Schutz zu geben? Kann er nicht auf sich allein aufpassen?" fragte er zynisch. Albus blickte zum Ex-Tränkemeister hinab, der vielleicht gerade mal 1,84m groß war, größer nicht und sogar noch dünner wirkte als er selbst – vor allem kranker durch seine blasse Haut und die dünnen langen gelblichen Finger. „Das Misstrauen ist die Mutter der Sicherheit – sagte einmal ein französischer Novellist." Und ging summend von dannen. Snape schnaubte leise, drehte sich um und wehte regelrecht in die Katakomben der Kerker hinab.

oOo

Es surrte. „Was siehst du, Spock?" fragte Kirk leise. „Schutzschilde." Antwortete Spock und stellte seinen Tricorder neu ein. „Viele Schutzschilde. Es ist besondere Art von Technologie, die wiederum auch keine ist – Magie eben. Wir sollten die eigene Schutzschildtechnologie verbessern. Ihre beeinflusst unsere. Mir fehlen die richtigen Worte, um zu erklären wie dies möglich sein kann. Ich arbeite noch an der Analyse und Auswertung der Daten." „Interessant, unser Genie ist sprachlos." Lachte Pille und Scotty atmete laut ein und aus. „Alls in Ordnung?" fragte der Arzt besorgt. „Schottische Landluft, wie habe ich sie vermisst – meine Heimat." Strahlte der Chefingenieur. „Du hast nachher genug Zeit, Scotty. So schnell kommen wir hier nicht weg. Aber vielleicht können wir deren besondere Art von Technologie nutzen, um wieder in unser Universum zu gelangen." Sagte der Captain. „Also, lasst uns anklopfen." War Pille erwartungsvoll und schaute auf den Außentrupp.

Spock hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Du glaubst auch immer gleich, jeder sei gerecht und hieße uns ohne Weiteres willkommen." Die Augen des Arztes wurden größer. „Sind die Vulkanier nicht dafür berühmt, Toleranz zu üben?" schnippte er beleidigt zurück. „Die Geschichte berichtete oftmals und lehrt uns dies noch heute – Gegenteiliges." „Ach ja, ich vergaß. Zu Anfangs ward ihr Vulkanier nicht so ruhig und gefasst, sondern leidenschaftlich, lügnerisch und von Egoismus durchtrieben – immer nur eigene Ziele verfolgend. Alles, was von außen kam, wurde als Verunreinigung angesehen. Sogar du Spock, bist als Halbblut von deinen vulkanischen Artgenossen als Kind immer nur ausgestoßen und verspottet worden. Alle hatten Angst vor dir oder glaubten, du seist ihrer nicht würdig, weil dein Blut dünner sei als ihres. Von dir würde ja eine emotionale Gefahr ausgehen können." Spocks Lippen wurden schmal und färbten sich leicht grün. In seinen Augen glomm Zorn auf.

Kirk sah Pille scharf an. „Hört jetzt auf!" Wurde der Freund zum Kommandeur. „Pille, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun. Wir sammeln ein paar Daten, schauen wie sie rumlaufen und passen uns ihnen an. So gehen wir vielleicht auch als Magier durch, um dann Näheres auszukundschaften und für heute REICHT ES!" „Ich schlage vor, dass wir dort in diesem Dorf, erste Kontakte knüpfen." Sagte der Wissenschaftsoffizier. Scotty blickte von der Mauer weg hinüber zu dem kleinen Dorf. „Die haben bestimmt auch eine Kneipe und Whisky und echte schottische Küche. Da wirst du einen echten Schotten mal richtig kennenlernen, Pille." „Hätten wir nicht in den Südstaaten landen können?" Nuschelte der Arzt und Kirk lachte leise. „Leutnant Kaur, alle hochbeamen." Sagte er und bald materialisierten die vier Ausflügler auf der Transporterplattform der Enterprise. „Ich hasse es." Sagte McCoy und stapfte sofort aus dem Raum hinaus. Selbst das sanfte Lächeln von der schönen indischen und zweiten Transporterchefin Karana Kaur konnte seine miese Stimmung nicht heben. Jim Kirk überlegte, was nur mit Spock und Pille los war. ‚Warum verhalten sich die beiden nur so komisch?'

oOo

Adriana und ihr Bruder Adrian saßen bei strahlend warmer Sommersonne an einem schattigen Plätzchen auf einem Findelstein und frühstückten in der herrlich frischen Morgenluft des tschechischen Riesengebirges. Unter ihnen, tief im Felsen verborgen, lag die tschechische magische Schule, die kein Muggel je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte oder die jemals auch nur von Bergtrollen oder Riesen eingenommen worden war. Die Riesen respektierten bis heute diese Einrichtung, wenngleich Menschen sie nutzten. Aber alle hatten sie noch heute Ehrfurcht vor dem Namen Rübezahl. Die Trolle hingegen waren zu dümmlich oder der dicke Fels und die kristallinen Zauberkristalle schützten die Schule auf solch eine herausragende Weise, dass niemand je hier etwas entwenden könnte. Der Oberzwerg Neczkecz war sogar von dem Leiter der Gringottsbank in Großbritannien angeschrieben worden, als im Jahre 1991 es jemandem gelungen war, in Gringotts einzubrechen. Doch Neczkecz verweigerte die Preisgabe der eigenen Schutzzauber. Denn so wie die Kobolde ihre Ehre hatten, so hatten sie auch die Zwerge und ein Kobold war und ist eben kein Zwerg – in tausend Jahren nicht.

Tobias kam aus einer Felswand heraus, als gäbe sie sie gar nicht und ging auf Adrian und Adriana zu. „Hey, ihr fangt ohne mich an?" fragte er mürrisch. „Sorry, aber der Magen knurrt und der Kaffee duftet herrlich." Verteidigte sich Adriana. Er setzte sich und alle drei blickten die Wiese hinab, die an einem Hang auf einem Berg lag und hinter ihnen sich ein tiefes Tal bis zu einem Wildbach erstreckte. „Noch zwei Wochen und wir sind im kalten Schottland." Sagte Tobias, der mit seiner großen und kräftigen Statur wie ein Brummbär wirkte, aber sehr sanft und ruhig in Mimik, Bewegung und Stimme war. Adrian war quirliger und rebellischer. Seine wachen verschmitzten Augen suchten neugierig die Umgebung ab. Adriana war ruhig und subtil und galt als der heimliche Beobachter, der im Hintergrund die Fäden zog – außer jemand griff sie persönlich an. Da konnte sie schon mal zur Furie werden. Was bei zwei Brüdern auch öfters geschah und Adrian und Tobias nicht sonderlich genehm war.

Alle drei aßen ihre Brötchen, ob mit Wurst, Käse oder Marmelade belegt und genossen die Natur bei heißem frischen Kaffee. „Welche Fächer nehmt ihr?" fragte Tobias und sah Adriana scharf an. „Halbbrüderchen du darfst natürlich raten." Sagte sie süffisant. „Raten? Das brauche ich nicht. Zaubertränke und Verteidigung, oder?" Und sie griente. „Noch hast du es nicht." Meinte Adrian und biss von den Brötchen mit Pflaumenmus ab. „Verwandlung und Zauberkunst habe ich angekreuzt." Meinte er mit Stolz. „Ich habe Astronomie und Arithmantik genommen. Alchemie lehren sie ja nicht." Sagte Tobias etwas enttäuscht. Adrian nickte. „Typisch." „Wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du den Job nicht annehmen." gickelte Adriana. „Und dann Albus Dumbledore nicht kennenlernen? Nee, ich bin kein Narr, KLEINES." Grinste er und sie fraß ihn mit einem vergrämten Blick für dieses ‚Kleines' auf. Adrian lachte und erntete nun von beiden den gleichen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck. Wieder still, aßen sie weiter bis sie ein seltsames Rascheln und Knacken von Ästen störte und alle drei kurzerhand mit gezückten Zauberstäben kampfbereit dastanden und einen kleinen, rundlichen und vollkommen außer Atem zu sein scheinenden Mann fixierten. Der schnaubende und mit einem Taschentuch Stirn wischende ältere Glatzkopf watschelte schwermütig langsam auf sie zu und hatte dazu ein freundlich, falsches und doch sehr vom Fußmarsch gequältes Gesicht aufgesetzt.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte er und sein Walrossbart flatterte dabei nach rechts und links weg. „Professor Beranek hat gesagt, dass sie hier immer frühstücken." Gab er an. Alle drei runzelten die Stirn. „Darf ich mich vorstellen, Horace Slughorn, Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts." Adriana hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während die drei jungen Magier ihre Zauberstäbe leicht senkten. „Holen sie uns jetzt schon ab, Sir?" Fragte sie äußerst ruhig. „Nein, ich genieße hier zwei Wochen Abgeschiedenheit und dann nehme ich sie drei mit nach Hogwarts – wenn sie möchten." „Gut, ich bin Adrian Spengblass." Und die Augen des jungen Mannes bohrten sich in die von Horace Slughorn, der kurz in seinem Lächeln inne hielt. Der junge Mann nickte und drehte sich zu den anderen beiden. Sie tauschten kurz Blicke aus. „Das ist Adriana meine Schwester und Tobias Trummwuziger unser Nesthäkchen." Klang der schlanke Zauberer mit blaugrauen Augen und kurzem braunen Haar recht kess. „Ich bin der Halbbruder der zwei und der Jüngste, daher die wunderschön passende Beschreibung." Erklärte Tobias warm und machte sich seine schwarzbraunes langes Haar zusammen. Horace gab freundlich jedem die Hand. „Möchten sie mit frühstücken?" Fragte Adriana, die mit ihren 1,80m groß und schlank war. Sie hatte kastanienfarbenes, gewelltes Haar, das wie ein Pagenschnitt wirkte. Adrian wuselte es durcheinander und es stand in alle Richtungen ab. Ihre grünbraunen Augen, die im Sonnenlicht, wie die eines Pumas leicht gelblich wirkten, funkelten ihn mahnend an. „Gern, danke." Lächelte Horace und bemerkte die Innigkeit der drei sofort. Die vier hielten jetzt gemeinsam Picknick und Horace Slughorns Neugierde fand ihre erste kleine Befriedigung, was die zukünftigen Assistenten betraf.

oOo

Die Enterprisecrew saß im Konferenzzimmer und debattierte wieder heftig. Kirk lauschte manchem Wort. Er fragte sich noch immer, was den Ausbruch von heute Morgen bei Pille ausgelöst hatte. Warum überhaupt war sein alter Freund so gereizt und ging ausgerechnet auf Spock los. Nicht lange und die Brückenoffiziere hatten alles Wichtige besprochen. Man war darauf aus, dass mit Hilfe der Magie, die Enterprise wieder flott gemacht werden musste, um aus diesem Universum zurück in das eigene zu finden. Die Operation ‚Magic Carpet' – so tauften sie ihr Unternehmen – konnte beginnen.

Als erstes mussten sich alle Außenteam-Mitglieder den kulturellen Begebenheiten der magischen Welt anpassen. Spock trug eine Art schwarzen Fes, was eine in Afrika und im Orient bekannte Kopfbedeckung war, um seine Ohren zu bedecken. Dazu hatte er die schwarze vulkanische Meditationsrobe an und die Schriftzeichen entfernt. Nur noch zwei in grüngoldsilbern eingewebte Streifen säumten von oben nach unten das lange Gewand. „Die vulkanische Kleidung ist recht passend." Meinte Uhura lächelnd. „Ich habe eine von meinem Heimatstamm abgewandelte Form in Orange und Braun gewählt." Sagte sie und trug unter dem langen braunen Umhang eine orangene und hochgeschlossene Robe. Alle beschauten sich. Montgomery Scott hatte es sich nicht ausreden lassen einen Kilt zu tragen und trug darüber ein schottenkarierten Umhang seines Familienmusters. „Wenn ich schon hier in der Heimat bin, kann ich unsere Familientradition auch in Ehren halten." Sagte er schnarrend im schottischen Dialekt und stapfte auf die Transporterplattform. Kirk zupfte sich seine tannengrüne Robe und senfgelben Umhang zurecht. „Ich komme mir wie eine Frau vor." Sagte er zu Pille, als er das Beinkleid anhob und er seine Waden präsentierte. Dieser murrte nur in seinem Blau und Schwarz. „Hey, sieh es als großes Abenteuer in die Märchenwelt." Meinte der Captain. „Das ist es ja. Märchen und nichts Reales. In vier Jahren ist der Zauber vorbei oder wir bleiben für immer hier." Und Kirk verstand endlich, was den Chefarzt bewegte und zum ersten Mal stieg der Arzt auch noch freiwillig auf eine Transporterplattform, nur um den Blicken seiner Kollegen zu entgehen. „Er vermisst uns jetzt schon?" fragte Spock leise und etwas hämisch. Kirk seufzte. „Kann man es ihm verdenken? Er ist mit der Dienstälteste. Als Arzt wird man ihn nur noch beraten, aber nicht mehr auf einem Schiff praktizieren lassen. Wir dagegen und vor allem du, können noch ein paar Jahre aktiver sein." Spock nickte. Wenige Minuten später war der Transporter in Gange und die fünf zur Erde verschwunden.

Auf sattem grünen und hohen Gras angekommen, direkt neben der Heulenden Hütte, blickten sie einen steinigen Trampelpfad ins Dorf hinab. Über das Tal zur leicht linken schauend, lag den Hang hinab – nach dornigen Sträuchern und dickem Buschwerk – unten der kleine Bach, der das Dorf von einer Straße trennte und dahinter lag ein Stück entfernt die riesige Mauer, die hinter sich in weiterer Entfernung das Schloss auf einem Hügel anmutig zeigte. „So, wir schauen uns um. Habt ihr eure Stäbe?" fragte Kirk und jeder zog ein Hölzchen aus der Umhangtasche. „Mit dem Ding zu zielen, wird schwer werden. Da kann ich auch mit Essstäbchen nach einem Reiskorn werfen." Sagte Scotty. „Sie sind so umgerüstet, dass sie auf bestimmten Druck ihrer Finger reagieren, wie bei einer Flöte. Wenn man bestimmte Löcher zuhält, kommt ein bestimmter Ton heraus. Nur ist es hier ein Phaserstrahl in unterschiedlicher Stärke und Farbe. Dabei schlagen einige sogar Haken. Es war nicht leicht eine ausgefeilte Technik zu entwickeln, die…." Erklärte Spock noch einmal, wurde aber vehement unterbrochen. „Ja, ja, wir haben drei Tage mit den Dingern geübt. Wir haben es verstanden, Spock." Knurrte Pille und ging die ersten Schritte in Richtung Dorf. Alle schlossen sich ihm nach und nach an und der Wissenschaftsoffizier und Tüftler schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter. Jim sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und fragte sich, wie lange Spock die Sticheleien wohl noch aushalten mochte. Denn einige Spitzen hatte er ja schon zurück gepfeffert. Nur wann kam der große Ausbruch?

Auf der Hauptstraße des kleine Örtchen Hogsmeade – in dem vielleicht vier bis fünfhundert magische Seelen zu Hause waren – herrschte ein reges Leben, denn die meisten Einwohner waren Händler, Ladenbesitzer oder vermieteten in Pensionen kleine Zimmer. Je mehr der Außentrupp sich dem Kern näherte, desto mehr Geschäfte und Menschen waren zu sehen und lautstark zu Gange. So wurde das Dorf tagsüber auf der Hauptstraße regelrecht zu einer Kleinstadt, die zum großen Einkaufsbummel einlud. Sie blickten sich um. Spock blieb vor einem Buchladen stehen, öffnete seinen schwarzen Umhang und scannte mit einer kleinen holzähnlichen Tafel, die aufgeklappt wie ein altes Notizbuch aussah, den Innenraum. Dabei hielt er einen Bleistift in der Hand und tat so, als mache er sich wirklich Notizen, wobei er seinem Tricorder nur fleißig Anweisungen gab. „Was gefunden?" fragte Kirk und stellte sich seitlich an ihn. „Ich scanne den Inhalt von Büchern. Es könnte hilfreich sein." Kirk nickte und zupfte dann seufzend an sich herab blickend an seinem Umhang herum. Uhura und Scotty schlenderten zu einem Laden gegenüber und schauten sich die Auslagen an. „Hier gibt es nur Süßkram." Meinte Scotty. „Was sind Schokofrösche und Lakritzschnapper?" fragte Uhura. Scotty schielte in den Laden. „Die haben Geld." Meinte er und ging zum Captain hinüber. Dieser beobachtete gerade wie Pille in der Apotheke verschwand.

„Sir?" „Scotty, hör auf. Sag Jim." Er nickte. „Also Jim, die haben Geld." Uhura stieß hinzu. „Ja, die bezahlen sogar mit echtem Gold, Silber und Bronzemünzen." Kirk blickte zu Spock. „Hm…" meinte der Halbvulkanier. „Ja, so ist es…" und durchstöberte die ersten erfassten Bücher nach dem Thema Geld im Tricorder. „…Die Bank heißt hier in Großbritannien Gringotts laut einem Buchtitel über magische Finanzen." „Gib die Daten an die Enterprise durch und beschaff etwas Geld über die Replikatoren. Wir warten vor der Apotheke." Sagte James Kirk und Spock scannte einen Mann, der einen kleinen Beutel mit klimpernden Gegenständen durchsuchte. Dann marschierte er zufrieden in eine Seitengasse, um ungesehen auf die Enterprise zurück zu kehren.

Derweil gingen die anderen drei auf die Apotheke zu und warteten auf ihren neugierigen Arzt. „Haben sie Sumpfpfennigkraut und Zehrwurz, wie ich es bestellt habe?" fragte eine tiefe und säuselnd leise Stimme. McCoy drehte sich kurz zu dem finsteren Mann um, musterte ihn abschätzig und beäugte dann die Regale, in denen die seltsamsten Dinge eingelegt, getrocknet, oder gar lebend und krabbelnd in Kästen auslagen. ‚Wie im Mittelalter.' Dachte er und seufzte. Er ging weiter und blieb am Tresen stehen. Er blickte auf einige hinter einem Gitter platzierte Zutaten, worüber ein großes Schild prangte. ‚Schaurig schlimme, saftraubende Substanzen und Substrate' las er in großen alten Lettern und stierte die Gläser und Aufschriften an. Er drehte sich kurz um, sah, dass keiner des Außentrupps hier war und kramte eine Brille unter dem Umhang hervor. Er setzte sie sich auf und las. „Schlangenzähne, Skarabäuspanzer, Gelblippen-Seekobra-Zähne, Steinfisch-Schuppen, Phyllobates-Terribilis-Haut…" Murmelte er leise. „Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes, Sir?" Fragte ein dünner Mann, der ein fahles Gesicht, aber kleine rosa Punkte auf seinen Wangen hatte. „Warum ist die südafrikanische Uzara-Pflanze hinter Gittern? Sie hat doch nur geringe Wirkung auf das Herzkreislaufsystem und wirkt maximal bei glatter Muskulatur, so dass sie bei unscheinbaren und leichten Darmerkrankungen eingesetzt wird?" blickte der Schiffarzt der Enterprise den Apotheker fragend an.

Neben ihm schnaubte einer verachtend. „Ihre Kenntnisse weisen die eines erbärmlichen Leihen auf." Sagte die Stimme kalt. Pille drehte sich um und blickte in dunkle Augen und einen in vollkommen schwarz gekleideten Mann an, den er vorhin schon als unangenehm und altertümlich eingestuft hatte. „Sind Sie Arzt?" Fragte Pille ersichtlich verärgert und drehte den Kopf gleich wieder weg, um seinen Missmut auszudrücken. „Nein, Tränkemeister." Triefte es ölig zwischen den schiefen und gelben Zähnen des Mannes hervor. „Dann bleiben Sie bei ihren Leisten - Gift zu mischen - und ich bei meinen - Menschen zu helfen." Snape sog die Luft durch seine große Hakennase scharf ein, was nur durch die leicht geweiteten Nasenflügel zu erkennen war. Pille rollte mit den Augen und marschierte hinaus.

Der Tränkemeister packte seine Zutaten mit einem blitzschnellen und ruckartigen Griff nach ihnen ein und ging auch hinaus. Er sah, wie dieser Arzt mit einem weiteren Zauberer sich neben andere Personen stellte und diese miteinander diskutierten. Sie alle waren gut gekleidet und schienen Touristen zu sein. Snape gab nicht viel darauf, wenngleich es ihn etwas wunderte, dass überhaupt noch ausländische Magier freiwillig nach Großbritannien reisten. Denn schließlich verkrochen sich alle vor dem Dunklen Lord und die internationalen Zeitungen schürten die Ängste der restlichen magischen Weltbevölkerung Tagein Tagaus. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Spock kam nach einiger Zeit mit kleinen ledernen Beutelchen zurück. „Jedem sein eigenes Geldsäckchen." Sagte er und verteilte sie. „Zudem habe ich eine kleine Pergamentrolle hinzugefügt, die einige Waren und ihre Preise listet." Alle nickten. „Aus reinem Gold, Silber und Bronze…" glitzerten Uhuras Augen, als wären es Halsketten und Broschen. „Ja." Sagte Spock kühl. „Drei Sickel für einen einfachen schottischen Whiskey. Vier Sickel für einen einfachen Feuerwhiskey. Fünf Sickel für einen halben Liter Butterbier. Sechs Sickel für einen halben Liter Metbier." Murmelte Scotty. Er schaute in seinen Lederbeutel und zählte das Geld durch. „Siebenundzwanzig Galleonen, fünf Sickel und sieben Knuts." Er seufzte. Dann schaute er auf die Umrechnungstabelle. „Joa, davon kann ich ne Weile leben." Grinste er zufrieden und so konnten sich jetzt alle ins geschäftige Getümmel wagen.

* * *

TBC (...nächsten Sonntag, so wie immer!)


	3. Heim und Arbeit

**A/N:**

_Hallo!_

_**to°sannerl:** Wow, das erste Kommi! °knuddel-und-strahl° Danke, dass dir die Kombination ST+HP gefällt. Ich möchte einfach mal die Charaktere Spock und Snape zusammenbringen, da beide ja irgendwie Ähnlichkeiten haben, aber auch große Unterschiede in Beweggründen und sogar ihren Fähigkeiten besitzen: Okklumentik versus Telepathie, etc. Außerdem scheint das Dreigestirn Kirk, Spock und Pille gegenüber Dumbledore, Snape und McGonnagall interessante Relationen zu bilden - jedenfalls in meiner kleinen fantastischen Welt dieser Geschichte.  
_

_Wer auch immer die Story mitlesen mag... hier das 3. Kapitel!  
Viel Vergnügen..._

_LG  
Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**-- Kapitel 3: Heim und Arbeit --**

James Tiberius Kirk und seine anderen vier als Magier verkleideten Crewmitglieder kehrten gegen Mittag bei Rosmerta in die Drei Besen ein. Dieses kleine beschauliche Gasthaus mit einigen Gästezimmern in den oberen Etagen, war ein beliebter Anziehungspunkt für knurrend hungrige Mägen und ausgetrocknet durstige Kehlen in Hogsmeade. Schnell erkannten sie, dass andere wohl auch den Gedanken hegten hier zu speisen. Ein kleiner runder Tisch, nicht weit von einem Fenster entfernt, war noch frei. Jim ging schnurstracks darauf zu und reservierte die Plätze. Noch etwas zögerlich beäugte vor allem Pille McCoy die Lage. „Immer noch wie im Mittelalter." Brabbelte er leise über den Tisch.

Man hörte mit einem Male fröhliches Gelächter, ein lautes Staksen und noch ausschweifenderes Gelächter. Eine Frau bahnte sich den Weg durch die schmalen Gänge zwischen den Tischen und warf manchem Gast eine lustige Bemerkung zu bis sie endlich vor dem Tisch der Enterprise-Mannschaft stand. Großbusig, wohlproportioniert, mit viel Schminke im Gesicht, einem breiten Lächeln und roten Stöckelschuhen mit goldenem Klitter daran, blickte sie den Strahlemann Jim Kirk an. „Was darf es sein, die Dame und die Herren?" Fragte sie höflich und zuvorkommend. Voller Elan wollte der Captain ein Gespräch anfangen und hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, als sein alter Freund Pille mürrisch und laut erst einmal Kürbissaft für alle bestellte. Jim blickte den Arzt an und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Rosmerta drehte sich um, rief etwas, fluchte und verschwand, während ein großer Krug mit Saft und Gläsern erschien.

„Ich kann selbst für mich reden, Pille." Flüsterte Jim etwas säuerlich dreinschauend. „Wenn du mit solchen Frauen redest, haben wir heute Abend noch nichts zu essen, aber du bist auf deine Kosten gekommen." Gab der blauäugige Arzt verschmitzt zurück und Spock hob nur eine Augenbraue und schaute in der Weltgeschichte herum, als hätte er es gar nicht gehört. Jim sog die Luft scharf ein und gab sich vorerst geschlagen. Er wusste, dass sein Arzt in seiner derzeitig gereizten Stimmung unwiderstehlich ärgerlich und streitsüchtig werden konnte und wollte hier nicht noch Öl ins Feuer gießen. „Die Bilder bewegen sich auf der Speisekarte." Bemerkte Uhura aufgeregt und achtete gar nicht auf den schwelenden Streit.

Spock untersuchte mit seinem umgebauten Tricorder unter dem Tisch die Personen im Raum und das Gebäude an sich genauer unter die Lupe. Nach einigen Minuten kam die Wirtin wieder und schaute fragend auf den Trupp. „Wir nehmen alle was vom Wildschweinbraten." Blickte Kirk Rosmerta mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an und ihre Augen glitzerten zurück. Pille stöhnte leise. „Und eine Terrine Linsensuppe, bitte ohne Fleisch zubereitet und auch kein Speck dazu." Sagte Spock mit fester Stimme. Sie nickte freundlich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Dr McCoy fixierte Spocks Gesicht. „Ich mache eine Platte für vier Personen und eine vegetarische Linsen-Terrine fertig." Und die Frau war weg. „Ach ja, Vegetarier." Meinte Pille schroff, aber Spock starrte jetzt nur zum Fenster hinaus. Er schien vollkommen in sich gekehrt und jedwede Bemerkung prallte an ihm ab, als wäre sie nie ausgesprochen worden.

Nicht lange und in der Mitte des Tisches tauchten Essen, Besteck und Teller auf. Dampfendes Essen mit wunderbaren Düften stieg in die Nasen aller und sie glaubten, der Hunger sei mit einem Mal, der eines Riesen geworden. Jeder nahm sich vom herrlichen Fleisch und den in Butter geschwenkten Kartoffeln mit Kräutern und schaufelte drauf los. Spock löffelte in aller Seelenruhe die Suppe aus. „Jim, das ist mir langsam unheimlich hier. So recht traue ich denen nicht. Die leben wie im Mittelalter, obwohl sie durch ihre Zauberei bestimmt komfortabler leben könnten." Sank des Arztes Mut über den Erfolg der geplanten Mission. „Vielleicht sind sie nur im Einklang mit der Natur und respektieren diese. Nicht wie die Muggel, die die gesamte Umwelt verpesten und Raubbau an der Natur begehen." Warf Spock beiläufig, ohne aufzusehen, in die Runde. Der Arzt blickte verwirrt zu Spock. „Muggel?" „Die Nichtmagischen." „Ach so, wir also." „Pscht." Meinte Jim. „Leiser." „Predigst du jetzt Rassenreinheit?" Fragte Pille und wurde ungehaltener. Er hatte Lunte gerochen und Jim schwante Böses. „Nein, ich gebe nur meine Meinung an, indem ich von der Wahrheit auf das Mögliche schließe." Sagte das Spitzohr. „Leute, ihr beide werdet zurück auf die Enterprise gehen, wenn ihr nicht augenblicklich euren Streit beilegt." Verwarnte er beide. „Vielleicht ein Zaubererduell?" grinste McCoy und hatte sich nebenbei den Tagespropheten geschnappt, der am Nachbartisch soeben vergessen wurde. Er zeigte auf eine transsilvanische Anzeige im internationalen Teil, die von einem Meister-Duell berichtete, dass vergangene Woche stattgefunden hatte. Spock reagierte nicht mehr, sondern aß still weiter und Pille knallte die Zeitung mürrisch auf den Tisch. Jim atmete erleichtert aus und aß weiter.

Scotty und Uhura unterhielten sich für sich. Uhura lauschte aufmerksam wie der schottische Ingenieur von alten heimischen Bräuchen erzählte, die über Jahrhunderte hinweg auch in seiner Familie Tradition waren. Am Ende bezahlte der Captain für alle und konnte es nicht unterlassen ihr zuzuzwinkern, wobei Rosmertas Wangen sich leicht röteten und sie bedankten sich für Speis und Trank.

Draußen blickten sie sich um. „Ich glaube wir haben genug gesehen, oder? Wir sollten die Daten erst einmal verarbeiten." Beäugte Kirk die Straße und das Getümmel auf ihr. Alle nickten stöhnend und Bäuerchen machend, so voll gefuttert wie sie waren. „Also es war recht gut, aber meine Mutter konnte das viel besser." Prustete Scotty sich seinen Bauch reibend heraus und musste danach kurz aufstoßen. „Us, Entschuldigung." Murmelte er und Uhura lachte leise. „Wir gönnen es dir, Scotty." Sagte sie warm. Jim drehte sich um. „Wo ist Spock?" fragte er. „Der geht wieder einmal seine eigenen Wege." Meinte Pille und zeigte mit dem Daumen schräg hinter sich. Alle hielten an und warteten etwas ungeduldig auf den Nachzügler.

Spock war auf direktem Wege in einen Laden verschwunden und kam mit zwei Käfigen wieder hinaus. Einer war groß und etwas flatterte darin umher und einer war klein aus Bast und verdeckt. Erstaunt schauten sie ihn an. „Eine Eule und eine…" Jim hob neugierig den Deckel „…Schlange?" Fragte Uhura auf den Zehspitzen hin und her wackelnd und Stirn runzelnd. „Eulen nutzen die Hexen und Zauberer als Post- und Transporttiere. Schlangen sind als dunkle Geschöpfe verschrien." „Sollen wir unser Intercom jetzt abschalten und die Schlange durch die Jeffreysröhren patrouillieren lassen – als kleinen Schreck für zwischendurch?" Amüsierte sich Scotty. „Nein, aber diese hier sind magisch. Ich möchte die Gene untersuchen. Und was Schlangen betrifft… Ich bin neugierig." Gab Spock offen und ehrlich zu.

Uhura schaute böse. „Du willst sie doch nicht quälen?" „In Anbetracht der Umstände könnte es sein, dass eine Verletzung eines Tieres nicht auszuschließen ist. Es ist immer noch besser, als einen Magier als Versuchskaninchen zu nehmen." Uhura schluckte über die Trockenheit seiner Worte. „Vermeide es!" Sagte sie kalt. Spock nickte einvernehmlich. „Versprochen." Und sie gingen wieder den Pfad zur Hütte hinauf, um dort zurück zum Raumschiff zu beamen. Nur wenige Minuten später waren sie wieder in alter und gewohnter Umgebung angekommen. Was bedeutete, dass sie von viel Technik umringt, einige Kilometer über der Erde, leicht hinter dem Mond versteckt, ihren Aufgaben wieder nachgingen. Pille schaute an sich herab, ob auch ja alles dort war, wo es sein sollte. „Ich habe die Transporter höchstpersönlich überprüft, Sir." Klang Leutnant Kaurs Stimme leicht verdrießlich. „ja, ja, das sagen alle Ingenieure." Gab er an. Als er sie anblickte, entgegnete sie ihm einen bissigen Blick. Ihm tat es leid. „Nehmen sie es nicht persönlich." Sagte er neutraler. „Ich denke mir, dass du nachher die Datenbank der Enterprise mit medizinischen Magie-Büchern füttern wirst." Sagte er und blickte zu Spock. „Sicherlich, werde ich das." „Natürlich, was sonst…" Und rauschte aus dem Transporterraum und hören konnten seine Freunde folgende Worte nicht mehr. „…Wenn die denken, dass ich dann wie im Mittelalter andere heile und zusammenflicke, haben die sich gewaltig geschnitten."

Scotty seufzte, griff Uhuras Arm und beide marschierten bei weiteren Geschichten über die alten Schotten aus dem Raum. „Wo hast du die Schlange her?" Fragte Jim. „Ich hab ihn leicht beeinflusst." Murmelte Spock. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Telepathie angewendet?" fragte der Captain besorgt. Spock zuckte mit den Achseln und stiefelte in sein Labor. Kirk seufzte. „Alles Ok?" Fragte Pille, als dieser wieder in seinen alten Sachen ihnen entgegen kam. „Ja." Und Kirk ging in seine Privaträume, um sich umzuziehen. ‚Erst Pille, nun Spock – jeder benimmt sich so seltsam. Warum? Benehmen wir anderen uns auch seltsam? Bin ich anders als sonst üblich?'

oOo

Snape braute die darauf folgende Woche weiter Tränke und Salben für den Schulleiter. Oder er dachte an das verkorkste Treffen von Trankbrauer von vergangener Woche, wo auch sein Hassfreund Gaspard Shingleton, der ein ganzes Jahr vor ihm die Hogwarts-Schule erfolgreich beendete, mit dabei war. Und ihm seinen Ruhm unter Nase rieb, wie viel er doch durch die massenhafte Produktion von selbstumrührenden Kesseln verdiente. Er wollte Snape doch tatsächlich solche Dinger aufschwatzen und einen ganzen Satz der Hogwarts-Schule spendieren. Natürlich erwartete Shingleton dafür eine renommierte Erwähnung in einer Zeitung – eine kostenlose Werbung. Doch Snape ließ seine Schüler die eingebrockte Tranksuppe, die sie unfähiger Weise zusammenbrauten, selbst umrühren. Allein das, war schon eine Genugtuung, wenn sie ihre selbst zusammen gemixten Substanzen aus dem Kessel kratzen oder danach zu Strafarbeiten den Fußboden oder die Kessel schruppen mussten. Sein Unterricht war schließlich keine Teezeit für verwöhnte und faule Schnösel.

Severus Snape lenkte und schwenkte seine bockigen und griesgrämigen Gedanken kreisförmig dem Rührstab folgend in den Strudel des bitteren Trankes hinein und konzentrierte sich wieder auf größere Sorgen. Die Gesundheit von Dumbledore war mehr als angeschlagen. Die Salben waren stark, die Schmerzmittel fast schon überdosiert. Das Schwarze, so wie die rechte Hand aussah, wuchs weiter den Arm hinauf. Wenn es das Herz erreichen würde, wäre es vorbei. Snape tat alles, um es hinauszuzögern. Doch konnte er den unaufhaltsam fortschreitenden Verfall nicht stoppen. Selbst seinen Fähigkeiten waren Grenzen hier gesetzt.

Stillschweigend nahm der Schulleiter sein langsames Ende hin und arbeitete härter denn je für den Orden und gegen Voldemort. Er schaute sogar jeden zweiten Tag selbst bei Harry vorbei – was den Dursleys sehr missfiel – und gab ihm weiter Privatunterricht. Petunia tigerte bei jedem Besuch des großen dünnen Magiers durch die Küche und hoffte, dass keiner der Nachbarn je bemerken würde, welch merkwürdigen Gestalten hier um und durch das Haus schlichen. Sie sah ihren über die Jahre hinweg mühsam aufgebauten ‚Biedermann'-Ruf in der Tratschgosse des wöchentlichen Marktes in Little Whinging dahinfließen. Wie verwelkte Blumen, die man aus der stinkenden Kloake der Vase befreite, dann auf der Straße zertrat und alsbald nur noch als ein ekliges Irgendetwas bezeichnete.

Am späten Sonntagnachmittag trudelte Albus Dumbledore mit einem kanadischen Vertreter der internationalen Zaubereivereinigung in Hogwarts ein. „Wir haben noch einen gefunden. Randy Goodloe. Er kann Flugkunst und Wahrsagen assistieren. Durch einen Unfall mit einem Bäumling bei einem Quidditch-Spiel – er wurde über die Spielfeldgrenze in den Wald hinein geschleudert - wurde seine Profikarriere in der kanadischen Liga leider beendet. Er sattelte daher auf sein zweitbestes Fach Wahrsagen um und kann zumindest als zweiter Lehrer Madame Hooch und Professor Trelawney unterstützen." Erklärte der glatzköpfige und breitgesichtige Zephram Crosthwait. „Ehrlich, er hat einen einhundert-prozentig reinen Bäumling-Angriff überlebt? Unsere Peitschende Weide ist nur ein halber Bäumling - eine Kreuzung mit einer Trauerweide auf die unsere Pomona Sprout sehr, sehr stolz ist – und allein diese Pflanze ist schon sehr gefährlich."

Crosthwait nickte verständnisvoll und Albus fuhr fort. „Es ist eine freudige Überraschung, Zephram und … Mr Goodloe ist, das, was wir wirklich suchen?" fragte er mit scharfem Blick. „Ja, definitiv, Albus." Der Schulleiter Hogwarts schien, darüber zufrieden zu sein und hatte nur noch eine Sorge. „Wird das Ministerium dem zustimmen?" und schaute Zephram in seine braungrauen Augen. „Wir arbeiten daran. Im Moment treffen sich der kanadische Botschafter und eurer in Vancouver. Die Entscheidung kann jeden Moment fallen." Albus klopfte mit Stolz seinem Kollegen auf die Schulter. „Danke, Zephram." Murmelte er.

Der Kanadier grinste. „Nur, wenn ich zu Mittag bleiben darf. Eure Küche ist herausragend. Außerdem hat mir meine Schwester mitgeteilt, das Minerva dieses Jahr nicht ihre Schwester besuchen konnte, wegen dem Orden und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer." „Natürlich, das wollte ich sowieso anbieten – unsere geliebte englische Küche mit all den leckeren Rezepten der guten Helga Hufflepuff. Wir sehen uns so selten und können noch ein bisschen plaudern. Deine Schwester ist mit dem Bruder von Minervas ehemaligem Mann verheiratet, oder?" „Ja, so ist es. Die Welt ist eben klein." „Marjorie glaubt immer, nur weil sie nicht magisch ist und Minerva die erste in der Familie war, dass sie ausgeschlossen wird und dass dies auch ein Grund war, warum die Ehe von Minerva gescheitert ist." „Oh, Einiges kommt mir da doch sehr bekannt vor. Aber lass uns essen, dann redet es sich angenehmer und du kannst Minerva mal selbst dazu befragen." Lachte Albus und Zephram nickte mit großem Hunger in den Augen zurück.

Nach dem Essen, an dem nur Dumbledore selbst, Zephram Crosthwait, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape und Argus Filch teilnahmen, verabschiedeten Albus und auch Minerva den alten Zaubererfreund aus Kanada und in einer Kutsche, vor denen Thestrale gespannt waren, schwebten die ersten heiß erwarteten Gäste herab. „Horace ist zurück." Sagte Minerva und klang doch recht neugierig. Gespannt wartete man auf die Ankömmlinge. Die Kutsche hielt – etwas wuchtig in den leichten Staub vor den Portalstufen, hineinschlagend – an.

Es stieg zuerst ein großer, schlanker, junger Mann aus, dessen kurzes nougatbraunes Haar etwas golden in der sommerlichen Sonne schimmerte. Er trug auberginefarbene Roben und einen schwarzen Umhang darüber. Wartend wippte er auf seinen Füßen nach vorn und hinten rollend auf und ab. Seine Lippen umspielte ein aufgewecktes und verschmitztes Lächeln, das voller Tatendrang zu sein schien. Seine blaugrauen Augen suchten die Umgebung ab und blieben kurz nickend an den drei Lehrern, die wie im Spalier vor dem Schloss standen, haften.

Dann folgte ein noch größerer und stämmiger Mann mit einem zum Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebundenen Haarzopf und einer silbernen Strähne im Haar, obwohl er so jung war. Er wirkte mit seinem offenen Lächeln sanftmütig, genauso wie seine blausilbernen Augen Ruhe ausstrahlten und trug über ockerfarbenen Roben einen tiefdunkelroten Umhang. Wenngleich sein Gang einem zotteligen Bären entsprach.

Auf der anderen Seite, was keiner sehen konnte, waren Horace und Adriana ausgestiegen. Sie kamen um die Kutsche schnatternd und gackernd herumgelaufen und die Frau mit ihrem kurzen Pagenschnitt, der wild durch gewuselt war, tätschelte kurz eines der Thestrale, der seinen Kopf an ihre Wange schmiegte, als wolle er schmusen.

Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape hoben überrascht gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen. Adriana trug komplett anthrazit bis titanfarbene Töne als Robe und ihr Umhang schien dazu einen leicht matten Glanz zu haben, der wie flüssiges Metall schimmerte und auch wieder nicht. Das Haar war kastanienbraun und es leuchtete in der warmen Sommersonne der schottischen Highlands matt rotgolden. Sie selbst war groß und schlank, trug als einzige der drei eine Brille mit einem schwarz-titanem Gestell und ovalen Brillengläsern. Ihr Gang war geschmeidig wie eine schleichende Katze und bedächtig wie das Kriechen einer Schlange, als sie auf die anderen beiden jungen Männer zusteuerte.

Horace strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd bis über beide Ohren, als hätte er von einer Urlaubsreise seltene Antiquitäten mitgebracht, die in Zukunft seinen Kaminsims zieren würden. Dies missfiel Snape schon mal sehr. ‚Warum freut er sich so? Was hat er ausgeheckt? Was verspricht er sich von ihr? Welche Abmachung hat er mit ihr getroffen? Was für Vorteile hat er durch sie? … und die anderen?' grübelte er vor sich hin. Sein Slytherin-Verstand tickte unentwegt und leise klackernd im stillen Hinterstübchen aufmerksam vor sich hin.

Albus kam Freude strahlend näher. „Hallo, herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore." Sagte er und begann mit seiner Linken, jedem die Hand kräftig zu schütteln. „Ja, wir kennen sie von den Schokofroschkarten." Grinste Tobias und jeder nannte seinen Namen. Dann wendeten sie sich zu den anderen Lehrern. Jeder reichte jedem die Hand. Snape war kalt und steif. Als er den Namen Tobias hörte, quetschte er dem Mann beinahe seine Hand ab und Tobias wunderte sich wie eine Person, die ein Kopf kleiner ist als er und zudem so schmächtig hager schien, so viel Kraft haben konnte.

Als der schwarz eingehüllte Slytherin Adriana sah und das zarte Grün ihrer Augen bemerkte, den rotgoldenen Schimmer ihrer Haare und die wilde Frisur, zog sich sein Magen kurz zusammen. Er zog sogleich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Augen bohrten sich hypnotisch in ihre. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Professor Snape, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste und Hauslehrer Slytherins." Säuselte er leise und tief. „Sie lehren also Verteidigung, Sir…" sagte sie monoton und in die Länge gezogen, als stünde er bei ihr auf dem Prüfstein. „Ja, so ist es." Erwiderte er noch leiser und im Unterton etwas drohend. „Gut, dann werden wir zusammenarbeiten." Sagte sie jetzt fest und deutlich und hatte seine einschüchternde Aura vollkommen ignoriert.

Horace grinste breit. „Und wir." Hob er einen Finger und den anderen nahm er um seinen Bart zu zwirbeln. Sie nickte dem kleinen Mann seitlich zu und lächelte anerkennend. „Sie werden uns in Verwandlung unterstützen?" fragte Minerva und blickte zu Adrian, der sie strahlend anlächelte und sie damit beinahe ansteckte. „Ja und auch Zauberkunst." Wippte er schwungvoll vor und zurück und seine Augen leuchteten auf, was Minerva leicht rote Flecken in ihr Gesicht zauberte. Adrian strahlte jetzt bis zu den Ohren hinauf und seufzte leise.

Albus merkte, dass sich alle noch recht neugierig beschnupperten und ließ ihnen den Spaß. „Dann werden sie…?" fragte Albus. „Arithmantik und Astronomie unterrichten, wenngleich mein geliebtes drittes A die Alchemie hier wohl zu kurz kommen wird." entgegnete Tobias leicht enttäuscht. In Albus Augen flackerte es kurz auf und er setzte seinen Röntgenblick auf. „Alchemie, so so. Wissen sie…" Und Tobias strahlte. „Ich kenne ihre Erfolge, Sir." Meinte Tobias stolz. Die beiden stapften die Stufen zum Eingangsportal hinauf. „Wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle." Drehte sich Albus kurz um und die anderen nickten und er vertiefte sich sogleich wieder in ein fachsimpelndes Gespräch zum Thema Alchemie mit Tobias.

oOo

Kaum, dass die drei neuen sich in der Großen Halle einfanden, Filch draußen mit deren großen und schweren Koffern kämpfte, trudelte eine Eule ein und setzte sich auf Albus Stuhllehne. Er nahm den Brief entgegen, gab der kleinen Eule einen Lakritzschnapper, den er aus einer Tasche des dunkelgrünen Umhangs mit den vielen Sternen und Monden kramte, und las das Pergament aufmerksam. „Ah, wie im Eulenschlag." Und huschte wuselnd mit kleinen Wirbeln seiner Roben um die Füße die Halle entlang und hinaus. „Er ist etwas seltsam, oder?" fragte Adriana. „Ja, irgendwie schon." schaute Tobias genauso verworren dem alten Zauberer hinterher. „Aber flink ist er noch." Witzelte Adrian. Snapes Augen glitten immer wieder zwischen den dreien hin und her, ohne seinen Kopf auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Minerva stellte sich neben ihn. „Und, was hast du für einen Eindruck?" fragte sie leise. Er brummte nur. Sie nickte und ging seufzend zurück auf ihren Platz. ‚Wie immer sehr gesprächig.' dachte sie leicht beleidigt und wartete stumm vor sich hinsitzend.

Bald kam der Schulleiter mit drei weiteren Personen hinein. Einer war gute 1,80m und hatte schwarzes lockiges Haar. Dazu funkelten seine Augen in einem strahlend hellen Türkis. Er stellte sich als Parley Eyon vor und würde Geschichte und Alte Runen unterrichten. Eine kleine pummelige Hexe mit glattem dunklen Haar und rehbraunen Augen, sowie einem warmen herzlichen Gesicht ging neben ihm und hieß Amelysa Petrie. Sie würde Kräuterkunde und Magische Geschöpfe unterstützen. Daneben ging ein großer schlanker 1,86m großer Mann mit festem Blick und buschigen Augenbrauen sowie grauen Augen und kurzen braunen Haaren, die regelrecht gelockt an den Spitzen waren. Er hieß Randy Goodloe und würde Flugkunst und Wahrsagen als Assistent begleiten.

„Interessante Mischung." Zischte Horace Slughorn und Snape schnauzte kurz zum Tränkemeister. „Ich frage mich, was das soll. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand von außen zu uns stieß, bedeutete es nur Ärger und Gefahr. Ich finde es unverantwortlich. Die Reihen sollten geschlossen bleiben." Höhnte Snape verschwörerisch unter sich kaum bewegenden schmalen Lippen. „Ach, Albus wird schon wissen, was er tut. Jedenfalls haben wir einen sehr guten Treffer gelandet. Ich war sogar mit in Transsilvanien, als Adriana vorvorige Woche ihren Duellmeister ersten Grades ablegte. Sie hatte alle locker weggeputzt und wurde sogar ‚Master of the Tournament'." Sagte der alte Mann mit Stolz und Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „So, so weggeputzt, ja?" Flüsterte er kaum hörbar und in seinen dunklen Augen glitzerte es kurz, als er mit seiner Zunge kurz über seine Lippen glitt und dann am Kürbissaft nippte. Ab da blickte er hinter seinem schwarzen fettigen Haar immer grimmiger und beißender auf Adriana Spengblass.

oOo

Kirk, Spock, Pille und Scotty waren am späten Montagnachmittag inmitten im Juli wieder einmal in Hogsmeade unterwegs. Sie hatten vergangene Woche in London die Winkelgasse besucht und Pille hatte zusammen mit Doktor Christine Chapel sogar das St. Mungos Krankenhaus gefunden, wo er sich die Methoden der magischen Ärzte ansah. Spock feilte an der Verbesserung der als Holzstäbe getarnten Waffen und Scanner. Hinzu kam, dass Scotty mit Leutnant Kaur an einer Transportermethode des Apparierens arbeitete. So könnten sie das Beamen effektiv als Apparier-Reisemöglichkeit nutzen.

Jeder machte dazu seine Hausaufgaben in Magie und beschäftigte sich mit magischen Büchern. Dieses Mal kehrten sie abseits allen Trubels im Eberkopf ein und merkten sofort, dass sie in einer Spelunke gelandet waren. Die Fenster schwarz und dreckig, der Boden speckig und durchlöchert, der Geruch eine Mischung aus Ziege, kaltem Pfeifenrauch und Alkohol. Die Bar war ein zusammen gezimmertes Etwas mit schmierigen Gläsern in den Regalen und einem alten verfaulten dicken Balken als Tresen. Es schien nicht viel los zu sein. Nur zwei sich verhüllende Personen, die miteinander tuschelten, waren an einem Tisch in einer Ecke im Halbdunkel verborgen und tranken eine dampfende Flüssigkeit.

Der Wirt sah auf und Scotty sah den ersten Mann, der genauso wie er einen Kilt trug. „Den Clan kenne ich nicht." Murmelte er. „Das Muster ist mir vollkommen unbekannt." Sie setzten sich direkt an den Tresen. „Vier Feuerwhiskey." Sagte Kirk bestimmend und legte 16 Sickel auf das schmierig dicke und mit tiefen Schrammen versehene Tresenholz. Die Gläser füllten sich und jeder kippte das qualmende Zeug runter. Der einzige, der keine Miene verzog war Spock. Alle anderen hüstelten leicht. „Herrlich. Noch mal vier." Sagte der Chefingenieur und legte die Sickel hin.

Nach einigen Runden und da es Abend wurde, kamen auch mehr und mehr zwielichtige Personen in den kleinen Gastraum, fragte Kirk. „Sagen sie mal, wo kann man hier ein Haus – ein kleines nettes Heim - mieten?" „Drüben in der Cederngasse ist eines frei. Ich kenne den Eigentümer. Der nimmt nämlich nicht jeden auf – ist ein Pingelicher." Meinte der Wirt ruhig und sein Blick bohrte sich in den von Kirk, während er gleichmütig Gläser Schlieren verpasste.

Spock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er reagierte und klinkte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Sehr gern." Der Wirt schaute jetzt den in schwarz gekleideten Mann mit Hut an. „Heute noch?" führte jetzt Spock das Gespräch fort. „Das kostet extra." „Wie viel schwebt ihnen vor?" „Nun, 20 Galleonen für die Vermittlung." „10, wenn sie es heute schaffen. Ansonsten gehen wir in die Drei Besen. Ich glaube die Wirtin sagte was davon, dass das Haus am Scharfen Eck frei geworden ist." Der Wirt nickte. „Für 17 ist das kein Problem." „12 mehr nicht." „Gut, 15 und es gilt." „Abgemacht, noch vier Whiskey." Und Spock legte Geld hin. Als der Wirt weg war, schauten alle Spock an. Pille kippte fast vom Hocker, als er sich nach hinten lehnte.

„Sag mal, was ist denn los?" fragte Jim. „Er hat die Möglichkeit eure Gedanken aus der Sicht dritter zu erfassen – wie eine visuelle Aufzeichnung. Es ist keine richtige Telepathie wie bei mir, wo ich haargenau fühle, was auch andere fühlen und sich in deren Unterbewusstsein abspielt. Aber wenn er euch ansieht, kann er eure Kopf durchleuchten und Bilder sehen, die ihr gerade denkt oder kann sogar nach anderen Erinnerungen suchen. Die Gefühle jedoch müsste er aufgrund eures Verhaltens interpretieren. Dennoch würde er die Situation zu einhundert Prozent vollständig erfassen können."

Kirk schluckte. „Kann das hier jeder?" fragte Pille angsterfüllt. „Weiß nicht." Meinte Spock. „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." Grantelte Scotty und wusste nicht mehr so recht, wo er nun hinblicken sollte. „Ich habe dich geschützt." Versicherte der Halbvulkanier. „Danke." Sagte Kirk etwas unbehaglich und schluckte leicht. „Also, passt hübsch auf, was ihr denkt." Wies er nach kurzem Überlegen an und schaute mit halben Schlitzaugen kurz durch den Raum und an den heimtückischen und verschlagenen Blicken der dubiosen Gestalten vorbei. „Wir werden meditieren üben, wir alle." Entschied er dann, als er erkannte, dass sonst die Mission in Gefahr sein würde, wenn man jemanden nur anzusehen brauchte, um herauszufinden, was man vor hatte.

Pille wurde gar mulmig zu Mute. „Ich will nicht, dass du wieder in meinem Kopf rumspukst. Das hatten wir schon mal, bei der letzten Mission." Meinte er und schüttete den Whisky hastig runter. „Es muss sein, sonst verraten wir uns selbst." Sagte Spock leise. Pille nickte missmutig als alle anderen ihn mahnend anschauten.

Als der Wirt zurück war, fragte Spock weiter. Die anderen stierten den dreckigen und klebrigen Tresen an. „Geht klar, für 70 Galleonen im Monat mit fünf Zimmern im Erdgeschoss und sechs im Obergeschoss. Ist ein Freundschaftspreis, muss aber im Voraus bezahlt werden. Nebenkosten extra." „Wie viel dann?" fragte Spock. „85 Galleonen." „Einverstanden." Spock legte 100 Galleonen in einem kleinen Säckchen verdeckt auf den Tisch und sie wanderten in die Hand des Wirtes. Dafür erhielt Spock ein Pergament das versiegelt war. „Noch eine Frage, Sir. Wo kann man hier Arbeit finden?" fragte er. Der Wirt schaute komisch. Denn so gut wie die Männer gekleidet schienen, glaubte er kaum, dass sie Arbeit bräuchten. „Hm, weiß nicht. Kommen sie morgen wieder." Alle vier bestellten eine letzte Runde und gingen dann aus der fragwürdigen Taverne hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Der Wissenschaftsoffizier entrollte das Pergament und ein Schlüssel aus Messing kam zum Vorschein. Jim räusperte sich, hob seinen Holzstab und sprach "Lumos". Er leuchtete an der Spitze auf. „Funktioniert gut." Gestand er ein, nutzte den Stab als Lampe im Dunkeln und sie schritten die Nebengasse zur Hauptstraße zurück, um einige Meter weiter, wieder in eine Nebenstraße einzubiegen. Der Schlüssel führte sie direkt zum Haus. Es lag in einer ruhigen Gasse. In der Nähe seitlich vom Haus, war ein kleiner Teeladen.

Spock führte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch, dieser löste sich wie ein goldener Nebel im Nichts auf, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kleiner schmaler, aber langer Flur war zu sehen, die Kerzen gingen automatisch an. Auf einem Tischchen lang ein Pergament. „Es ist eine Art Mietvertrag." Sagte Jim, als er es nahm. Eine Feder mit Tintenfass lag daneben. Er nahm die Feder in die Hand und unterschrieb an dem Kreuzchen. Die Schrift leuchtete auf und ein Siegel erschien. „Ich glaube das war es." Alle blickten sich um. Geradeaus führte eine Treppe nach oben, darunter ging es zur Abstellkammer oder in den Keller. Links waren zwei Türen wie rechts auch. Ganz rechts vorn ein kleines Bad, daneben eine Küche und weiter hinten eine Kammer. Links befanden sich ein großes Wohnzimmer mit abgetrennter Essecke und eine Bibliothek. „Oben werden dann wohl Schlafzimmer sein." Sagte Scotty. „Wir sollten das Haus untersuchen." Meinte Spock. „Du und Scotty macht das hier unten, wir oben." Pille und Jim stapften die Treppen hinauf.

oOo

In aller Hergottsfrühe suchte Aberforth seinen Bruder Albus an einem kleinen Bachlauf außerhalb des Dorfes auf. „Na, wieder etwas für deine Hand?" fragte der Bruder. Albus schaute auf, als er gerade ein Sumpfveilchen gepflückt hatte. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?" fragte Albus zurück. Aberforth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gestern waren vier ungewöhnliche Gestalten in meiner Wirtschaft. Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen." „Sind sie dir bekannt?" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Der eine sucht Arbeit." Albus horchte auf. „Warum sagst du das mir?" „Sie sehen gutsituiert aus, steigen bei mir ab, suchen ein Haus und dann Arbeit? Zudem…" Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn. „Ja?" „Der eine hat etwas an sich. Ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Er schien sogar die seines Freundes blockieren zu können – ohne jedweden Blickkontakt." Überrascht schaute Albus seinen Bruder an. „So etwas gibt es nicht." „Ich weiß." Murmelte der etwa gleichgroße und auch dünne Magier in seinen schäbigen Klamotten. „Hm, Madame Pince…" sinnierte der Schulleiter kurz in Gedanken versunken. „Ich möchte ihn mir ansehen." entschloss Albus. Aberforth blinzelte. „Ich gebe Bescheid." Jeder ging seiner Wege und Albus – summend mit dem Sumpfveilchen in der Hand – zum Schloss zurück.

Am Abend saß Spock im Eberkopf, vom dicken Pfeifendunst umgeben, am Tresen und las eine zerknitterte Ausgabe des ‚Nigro Manion Today' – mit Stirnrunzeln. Der Wirt stellte ihm zwei dunkle Metbier hin. „Treppe hoch, rechts weg, Zimmer F." Spock schnappte die Gläser und ging die knirschende und von gestreiften Raspelwürmern zerfressene Treppe hinauf. Als er das Zimmer betrat, stand ein großer dünner Magier im purpurnen Umhang am Fenster und blickte verträumt hinaus. „Guten Abend, Sir." Sagte Spock ruhig. Albus Dumbledore drehte sich um und deutete mit der Hand, das sich der Mann setzen sollte. „Guten Abend." Erwiderte er knapp. Spock tat es und stellte das Bier auf dem Tisch ab und der weißbärtige Mann setzte sich ihm gegenüber, wobei er seinen langen Bart zur Seite nahm, um ihn nicht zwischen seinem Schoß einzuklemmen. Genauso sein gleichlanges Kopfhaar, um sich nicht darauf zu setzen.

„Warum suchen sie eine Arbeit?" „Weil ich Geld verdienen möchte und Beschäftigung brauche." Antworte Spock ruhevoll. Albus hellblaue Augen musterten den Mann ganz deutlich. Spock merkte, dass dieser Herr seine Gedanken erfassen wollte und blockierte sie ohne Mühe. Er erzeugte sogar so eine starke mentale Schutzmauer um sich herum, dass Albus glaubte, er schaue durch ein Vakuum hindurch und nichts Lebendiges säße vor ihm. Es war doch sehr erstaunt darüber und neugierig. Spock hingegen erfasste die Aura des Magiers, ohne in dessen Kopf einzudringen. ‚Faszinierend.' entkam es ihm gedanklich. „Was können sie alles?" fragte Albus Dumbledore weiter. „Ich bin sehr in Astronomie bewandert, habe eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, spiele mehrere Instrumente, beherrsche Alchemie, spreche achtunddreißig verschiedene Muggelsprachen und seit kurzem auch Meerisch, Klick-Klock und Parsel." Albus horchte auf. „Wie haben sie Parsel gelernt?" hakte Albus mit aller Seelenruhe nach. „Ich stellte fest, dass diese Sprache mir im Blute liegt, also erlernte ich sie sehr schnell." Sagte der Halbvulkanier. „Haben sie schon Schlangen befehligt?" stellte Dumbledore ruhig die Frage. „Nein." „Warum nicht? Es bietet sich doch an." Spock hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich sehe keinen Zweck, darin Schlangen zu befehligen. Informationen von ihnen zu erhalten, ist nützlicher, wenn man sie im gegenseitigen Einverständnis gegen andere tauscht." Erwiderte er gelassen. Albus nahm das Glas in die Hand und hielt es seinem Gegenüber entgegen. Beide stießen an und tranken etwas vom Metbier.

Nach einigen Momenten des schweigsamen Belauerns, zuckte eine Mundwinkelseite Dumbledores. „Unsere Bibliothekarin Madame Pince – sie ist sehr streng und sehr penibel im Umgang mit wertvollen Schätzen in Wort und Schrift – könnte Hilfe gebrauchen. Wenn sie wünschen, stellen wir ihnen eine Wohnung im Schloss zur Verfügung, Mr…?" „Spock. T'Gai Spock, Mr…?" „Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore und Leiter von Hogwarts." Spock nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Glas. „Ich nehme die Stelle gern an, wünsche aber vorerst hier, in Hogsmeade wohnen zu bleiben." „Natürlich, Mr Spock." Sagte Dumbledore verständnisvoll. „Wie ist die Bezahlung, Sir?" Albus reichte ihm ein Blatt Pergament. Erstaunt sah Spock auf. „Ich darf sofort unterschreiben?" „Wenn sie es wünschen, ja. Oder möchten sie es sich noch einmal überlegen?" fragte der Schulleiter.

Spock las, das er täglich sechs Stunden zu arbeiten hatte, eine Woche von Montag bis Samstag, die nächste von Dienstag bis Sonntag. Und bekam dafür 222 Galeonen, 2 Sickel und 2 Knuts. Er unterschrieb schnell, überreichte dem Schulleiter seine Bewerbungsmappe, die er unter seinem Umhang hervorholte. Professor Dumbledore nahm alles entgegen und stand auf. Er reichte ihm die Hand und musterte den 1,88m großen Mann nochmals genau. „Sie sagten nur eines nicht." „Das ich Legilimentiker und Okklumentiker bin, Sir?" fragte Spock zuvorkommend. Albus lächelte mild. „Ja, genau das." „Ich glaube wir beide sagen manchmal allen nicht immer viel, sondern nur das 

Nötigste, oder man versteht nur zu Teilen das, was wir mit unseren Worten ausdrücken möchten." Antwortete Spock und Albus nickte knapp. Innerlich war der betagte Schulleiter doch sehr erstaunt. Dann verschwand er aus dem Raum ganz leise, als wäre er nie hier gewesen. Spock trank sein Glas Metbier aus, legte das nötige Geld und etwas mehr hin und ging in das angemietete Haus in der Cederngasse zurück.

* * *

_TBC (...wie immer sonntags)_


	4. Direktiven

**A/N:**

_Hallo!_

_**to°Thaah:** Danke für dein Kommi. Freut mich riesig, dass es doch ein paar gibt die lesen und auch mal etwas dazu schreiben._

_So, nach dem Rechnerabsturz, doch noch am Sonntag, das neue Kapitel._

_Viel Spaß!_

_LG Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**-- Kapitel 4: Direktiven --**

Kirk wartete auf und abtigernd im Wohnzimmer des gemeinschaftlichen Hauses in der Cederngasse auf Spock. Als dieser das Haus betrat, stürzte er in den Flur. „Und?" „Ich habe einen Job als Bibliothekar in Hogwarts." Kirk strahlte. „Klasse." „Ich habe meinen richtigen Namen angegeben." Kirks Blick verfinsterte sich. „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Es ist eine Prewarp-Zivilisation. Es reicht, wenn wir uns nehmen, was wir brauchen, um von hier zu verschwinden und mehr nicht. Wir sollten trotz aller Notwendigkeit ihrer Unterstützung, nicht die Hauptdirektive überstrapazieren. Wir dürften uns eigentlich nicht einmischen." Spock nickte und ging wortlos die Treppen hinauf. ‚Habe ich das gerade gesagt?' fragte sich Kirk, der daran dachte, wie oft er die Direktive doch für seine Zwecke und das Wohl anderer zu Recht gebogen hatte. Etwas verwundert schaute Jim seinen Freund hinterher. Ihm fiel auf, dass dieser über etwas zu grübeln schien. Doch aus Spock Informationen heraus zu holen, war wie einem vulkanischen und in der Wildnis aufgewachsenen Sehlat zu sagen, er solle brav Stöckchen holen.

Scotty schaute aus der Kellertür in den Flur. „Wir haben die Räumlichkeiten hier unten unseren Bedürfnissen angepasst. Eine kleine Transporterplattform ist installiert. An den mobilen Transportern, die wir als Appariertechnik nutzen können, arbeiten wir noch." Kirk nickte. Dann seufzte Scotty. „Jim, die Magie ist recht stark. Wir müssen ganz schön viel Energie darauf verschwenden, dass unsere Technik nicht versagt. Vorhin erst, war mein Tricorder nicht mehr gut geschützt und das Ding spielte einfach nur verrückt." Mit einem Kratzen am Kopf überlegte Kirk. „Wie schlimm ist es?" „Nun ja, wir brauchen irgendetwas, das besser wirkt. Sonst hat die Enterprise bald keinen Saft mehr und da wir nur einen Dilithiumkristall haben als Energieversorgung… Hätten wir einen zweiten, könnten wir ihn nutzen. Dann ginge es, aber so…"

Der Chefingenieur schaute ratlos mit seinen braunen Knuppelaugen seinen Vorgesetzen Hilfe suchend an. „Mal schauen. Wir besprechen das morgen früh im Briefing auf der Enterprise." Und ging in die Bibliothek, wo Pille hinter einem riesigen Stapel Bücher saß und gleichzeitig im Hintergrund unentwegt Experimente machte. „Na du Medizinstudent?" grinste er. „Hör auf, Jim. Die Methoden sind doch lächerlich. Ich bin Arzt und kein Hexenpfuscher." Pfiff McCoy durch seine Zähne und schmiss das Buch quer durch den Raum. „Hey, Spock hat einen Job." „Na und?" brummte der Arzt. „Ich versuche hier so etwas wie einen … ähm … Trank gegen Furunkeln zu brauen." Und deutete hinter sich, wo in einem Kessel irgendetwas Undefinierbares und etwas nach faulen Eiern stinkend, vor sich hin blubberte und blaugrüne Dämpfe daraus emporstiegen.

Spock trat ein. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir zeigen, wie das geht." Pille schnaubte. „Oh, unser Genie ist zurück." Spock ignorierte es und sah in den Kessel. Er seufzte leise. „Was?" entkam es Pille und funkelte Spock an. Spock hob sein Hölzchen und der Inhalt war fort. „Wie?" war die nächste Frage des Schiffsarztes. „Ich war am späten Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse bei Mr Vatius Fustish. Er verkauft Zauberstäbe und meiner funktioniert. Jedoch sagte eine Hexe – ich fragte sie nach einem Zauberstabhersteller in der Winkelgasse und empfahl mir dann Mr Fustish –, dass er nur zweite Wahl wäre, da der erstklassige Meister Mr Ollivander spurlos verschwunden sei. Es hänge mit diesem Voldemort zusammen, vor dem alle Angst haben und keiner seinen Namen nennt." Spock schaute in finstere Mienen.

Die anderen beiden blickten sich dann bedeutungsvoll an. Jim riss Spock herum und dann das Hölzchen aus der Hand. „Der funktioniert?" fragte er verdattert und betrachtete das schwarze Holz mit gewundenen Einkerbungen vom Griff bis zur Spitze, als wäre es eine neumodische Phaserpistole. „Ja." „Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?" funkelte Kirk das Spitzohr an. „Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass ich korrekt liege, dass ich magisch bin." Sagte er kühl. „Feststellen, beweisen, korrekt sein. Verschwiegenheit und eigne Ziele verfolgen – mehr ist es nicht." Ereiferte sich der Arzt und warf einen verachteten Blick in seine komische Suppe im Kessel.

Kirk hielt sich die Nase mittlerweile zu. „Vielleicht hättest du nicht mehrere auf einmal ansetzen sollen." Sagte er zum Chefarzt der Enterprise. Dieser blickte trüb auf. „Das sah im St. Mungos ganz anders aus und Christine Chapel hat alles richtig angesetzt. Ich habe hier ihre Notizen. Also warum funktioniert das nicht, verdammt noch mal?" stöhnte er schnaubend und haute etwas zu wuchtig auf den Tisch und aus einem Kessel schwabbelte etwas rosa Fluffiges heraus. „Für nen Schaumbad reicht es vielleicht." Meinte Kirk verschmitzt und Spock guckte nur starr darauf. „Spar dir die Worte, Spock." Knurrte McCoy. Ruhe herrschte und es blubberte leise vor sich hin. Plötzlich riss Jim Kirk die Augen auf, griff sich ans Kinn und sein Gehirn schien auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Spock und Pille schauten ihn unweigerlich neugierigen Blickes an. Dann lief der Captain auf und ab und fing an zu gestikulieren. Wenn Jim sich so verhielt, dann hatte er definitiv eine Idee und vielleicht auch eine Lösung.

Der Captain überlegte. „Nur Magier können das nutzen, nicht wahr?" Spock nickte. „Wir probieren es aus." Glühten Kirks Augen voller Abenteuer und Tatendrang. Wenn sie magisch wären, würde dies alles viel leichter machen. „Schließ die Augen und entspann dich, dann wirbele den Stab durch die Luft. Lass dich von dem Holz beeinflussen, als sei es ein Teil von dir. Du musst eins werden mit dem Stab." Predigte der Halbvulkanier wie ein Guru.

Seufzend rollte Pille mit den Augen und sprach wortlos, aber Mund bewegend Spocks Worte gelangweilt nach. Jim grinste kurz zum Arzt, der plötzlich mit den Schultern zuckte und tat es. Er zuckte etwas, die Stabspitze leuchtete kurz auf, mehr geschah jedoch nicht. „Es funktioniert nicht." Klang er enttäuscht und drehte den Stab in seiner Hand hin und her. „Doch, er ist nur nicht der Richtige." Meinte Spock. „Pille?" „Ja-ha?" Und er hatte auch schon den Stab vor seine Brust gepresst. „Das ist albern." Gab er barsch von sich. „Teste es. Ich hole Scotty." Sagte Kirk und verschwand.

Nach einigen Minuten waren sie zurück. „Und?" Spock nickte. „Sehr schön. Dann sind wir schon drei." Doch bei Scotty rührte sich nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil, das hölzerne, verzierte Etwas weigerte sich vehement, nur einen Funken zu versprühen. Aber seltsam war doch etwas. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, so haben Squibs zumindest die Möglichkeit auch jene Dinge wahrzunehmen, wie sie Magier können. Das ist der Unterschied zu Muggeln. Ein Muggel könnte nie einen Thestral sehen, wenngleich er dem Tod schon begegnet ist. Ein Squib aber schon. Du sagtest, dass du heute Morgen etwas gesehen hast und du nimmst Magie wahr." „Hm, ich habe diese drachen- und pferdeähnlichen schwarzen Dinger heute Morgen über dem Wald, der hinter der Mauer liegt, fliegen sehen. Das stimmt, Spock. Ich habe sie gesehen, diese … ähm Thestrale?!" Sinnierte Scotty, aber verstand nicht ganz, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Denn wo war er schon nützlich, wenn er nicht magisch war.

„Also bist du ein Squib." Beantwortete Kirk die Frage. „Ja, wahrscheinlich, oder?" fragte er unsicher. „Wenn wir magisch sind, dann könnten wir doch auch - ich glaube sie heißen - Bannzauber nehmen, um unsere Technik zu schützen oder zum funktionieren zu bringen." Klang Kirk nun enthusiastisch. „Es ist schwere Magie." Brachte der Halbvulkanier den Captain wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Also genau das richtige für dich." Grinste Pille und klopfte Spock auf die Schulter. „Morgen früh, Einkaufsbummel?" fragte der Arzt. „Joa." Flötete Jim.

Spock nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand, ging zum Trankkessel, schaute regelrecht verzweifelt hinein. „Ja, was?" fragte Pille. „Nun, es war einen Versuch wert." Sagte Spock lässig. „Ach." Meinte Pille. „Schrubb ihn, wenn es das wert ist." Klang er bockig und wartete neugierig ab. Spock hob seinen Zauberstab murmelte etwas und alles war fort. Pille hob eine Augenbraue und beugte sich nach vorn in den Kessel. „Tatsache!" staunte er, als er spiegelreinen Kessel sah und sich darin sogar erblicken konnte. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ich glaube ich kaufe morgen sehr gern ein." Klopfte er dem Spitzohr auf die Schulter und alle vier gingen die Treppen hinauf, um eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu nehmen. „Ein Squib, kein Magier. So eine Schande und das als alteingesessener Schotte in der Heimat…" hörte der Captain seinen Chefingenieur noch murmeln, bevor sich dessen Zimmertür hinter ihm schloss.

James Tiberius Kirk lag noch lange wach. Er wusste, dass beim letzten Ausflug in ein Spiegel-Universum jeder der blieb, der er war. Sie waren fast einen Monat schon hier in diesem anderen Universum und nicht nur wenige Tage, wie damals. Hatte das Universum eine Auswirkung auf sie? Das hieße für hier, je länger sie hier blieben, desto mehr sie sich diesem Universum anpassen würden, sie immer weniger Chancen hätten zurück zu reisen? Ihm offenbarte sich keine Antwort auf seine vielen Fragen. Er seufzte leise. ‚Finden wir einen Weg zurück und wie sehr beeinflussen wir alles?' Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Spock schien – was im Widerspruch zu vorangegangenen Erfahrungen bei Umwelteinflüssen stand – am empfänglichsten für diese Veränderungen zu sein. ‚Was verbirgt er? Warum schweigt er? Welche Ziele verfolgt er?' Langsam übermannte ihn der Schlaf und er fand erholsame Ruhe.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore verkündete in einem kurzen Meeting mit dem Lehrerkollegium – nach dem Frühstück am Montagmorgen, den 14. Juli 1997 –, dass nun auch Madame Hooch und auch Professor Trelawney Unterstützung hätten. Beide stöhnten. „Wir bleiben also nun doch hier?" fragte Hooch gedehnt. „Ja, natürlich. Aber da es so kurzfristig für euch ist und uns Mr Goodloe erst ab nächster Woche beehren wird, habt ihr noch Zeit. Er musste wieder abreisen, hatte sich gestern nur kurz vorgestellt und wird später zu uns stoßen. Denn auch für ihn war es doch recht kurzfristig." „Schön." Klang es recht unterkühlt und Hooch stand auf. „Dann werde ich meine restliche Woche auch sogleich nutzen." „Selbstverständlich, Rolanda." Sagte Albus warm und ihren Ärger ein klein wenig verstehend.

Sybil saß ruhig da, schaute durch ihre dicken Brillengläser wie eine aufgescheute Eule, klapperte mit den Ketten und Ringen und zupfte gedankenverloren ein paar Tücher gerade. „Möchtest du nicht auch noch einiges erledigen?" fragte Minerva gelassen, aber mit schlitzigen Augen. „Och nein, mein inneres Auge sagte mir bereits, dass ich sogleich hier bleiben sollte und mein Urlaub gestrichen ist." Und summte vor sich hin. Alle schauten die Wahrsagerin mit gemischten Gefühlen an. „Noch eine Neuigkeit." warf Albus freudig in den Raum und hatte wieder ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller. „Mr T'Gai Spock wird dich, liebe Irma, unterstützen. Er wird ab nächster Woche hier arbeiten." „Mich?" entkam es der schrumpeligen Frau perplex. „Ja, dich. Er hat ein fotografisches Gedächtnis und ist in Literatur gut bewandert, spielt mehrere Instrumente, beherrscht mehrere Sprachen und verfügt wohl über eine ausgesprochen hohe Akribie in Sachen Ordnung. Ich glaube das ist akzeptabel." Alle seufzten und Snapes Blick war mehr als finster. Doch er schwieg eisern vor sich hin. ‚Noch ein neuer, den man nicht trauen kann!' knurrte seine innere Stimme dafür umso lauter vor sich hin.

Nach der Sitzung holte Snape den Direktor ein. Sein Umhang flatterte wallend nach allen Seiten weg. Es war eine Art Indikator für seine Stimmung. Je weiter der Umhang ausuferte, desto mieser war er drauf. „Herr Direktor, ich möchte sie dringend sprechen." „Dann aber schnell, Harry wartet auf seinen Privatunterricht und Minerva hat im Orden zu tun." Flüsterte Albus. Sie gingen in dessen rundes Büro, wo der Reiseumhang bereits über dem Stuhl lag, Fawkes gurrend auf seiner Messingstange schlief und Albus ein leeres Blatt Pergament nahm und darauf stierte, als überlege er, was er damit tun solle.

„Warum stellen sie so viele ein? Jedes Mal haben wir dadurch eine Bedrohung von außen. Und nun haben wir in Hogwarts Tag der Offenen Tür?" ereiferte sich Snape mit zischelnd tiefer Stimme. In seinen Augen glitzerte es gefährlich, aber der Schulleiter schaute nur fasziniert seinen Lehrer an. „Hm, der Junge hat was an sich. Er wird die Arbeit zufriedenstellend erledigen." Sagte Albus. „Sie antworten nicht auf meine Frage, Sir." „Aber du vertraust mir, Severus, oder?" fragte Albus zurück. Er nickte knapp. „Weißt du, manchmal sind Veränderungen ganz gut. Und frischer Wind tut den alt Eingesessenen genauso gut, auch wenn Krieg ist." Snape knurrte leise, als hätte er eine Magenverstimmung. „Fürchte dich nicht vor Veränderungen, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand." Klang Albus Stimme mahnend und väterlich.

Severus schaute ihn nicht an. „Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht." Sagte er eisig. „Wenn wir unser Herz nicht öffnen, wird es auch nicht geschehen." Und jetzt schnellte der Kopf des Tränkemeisters zum Schulleiter herum. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet und wollte sich verteidigen, aber Albus hatte bereits seine volle Konzentration auf das Pergament vor sich gerichtet und schrieb schnell ein paar Zeilen, dann stand er auf und schickte eine Eule ab, die am Fenster wartete. Die Gerätschaften summten, die Personen in den Bildern lauschten heimlich und mit neugierigen Blicken. „Ich gehe dann mal." Klang Snape resigniert. „Ja, einen schönen Tag noch." Und Dumbledore griff sich seinen Reisumhang, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. „Es ging bestimmt wieder um seine ach so große Liebe." Flüsterte eine kleine Hexe. „Tja, für jemanden, der nie einen abbekommen hatte, ist das auch schwer zu verstehen." Grinste Phineas und rauschte aus seinem Bild. „Unverschämter Mistkerl." Ereiferte sie sich lautstark. „Pscht." Legte Albus seinen Finger auf den Mund und zwinkerte kurz. Dann fiel die Tür abermals ins Schloss.

oOo

Minerva war im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf eingetroffen, hatte ein paar Pergamente dabei, die sie auf den Küchentisch ablegte und unterstütze dann Molly tatkräftig. „Endlich mal richtige Hilfe." Sagte diese und bereitete gerade das Mittagessen vor. „Warum?" fragte Minerva. „Tonks war die letzten drei Tage hier." „Oh." Und beide hatten bald alles fertig. „Die Kinder haben schon gegessen. Sie sind auf ihren Zimmern." Sagte Molly, als gerade Moody in die Küche trat und den herrlichen Duft vom Eintopf einatmete. „Hm, wie schaut es aus?" fragte er. „Nicht gut?" fragte Minerva. Moody seufzte und verstand, was sie meinte. „Zwei Ministeriumsmitglieder – ermordet." Brummte er. „Was sagt Kingsley dazu?" fragte die Gryffindor. „Er hat keine Ahnung." „Arthur auch nicht." Sagte Molly betrübt und stellte das Essen auf den Tisch.

Weitere Personen kamen herein, darunter Tonks, Remus, Snape und Arabella Figg. „Was suchst du hier?" fragte Minerva bissig. „Ich suche nichts. Ich bringe nur Informationen, die ich wie immer unter Risiko meines eigenen Lebens ergattert habe." fauchte Snape mit leicht gebleckten Zähnen. „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?" fragte sie leiser und musterte ihn. Er nickte bedeutungsvoll, als würde das Wohl aller, nur von seinen Neuigkeiten abhängen und genoss dies. Minervas Lippen wurden schmal und setzte sich.

Während alle aßen, erzählte Snape seine Neuigkeiten auf gönnerhafte Art und Weise. „Wenn Albus zurück ist, will er es bestimmt erfahren. Er ist noch bei Harry. Er gibt Bescheid, wenn ich wieder…" Sagte Arabella. Dann miaute plötzlich etwas. „Oh, die Stunde ist bald vorüber. Ich muss zurück, um rechtzeitig wieder im Ligusterweg zu sein." „Wer bringt dich denn zurück?" fragte Moody. „Dawlish hat Zeit gefunden." Sagte sie. Moody nickte zufrieden. Arabella zog eifrig die Uhr mit dem Bild einer Katze aus ihrer Tasche, schaute darauf und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Ich bin dann wieder in Hogwarts. Adriana und Adrian wollten uns noch was zeigen." Sagte jetzt Minerva. „Zeigen, was denn?" fragte Snape recht überrascht. „Och, nichts für dich." Griente sie fast, was bei ihr eine Seltenheit war, aber Snape misstrauisch werden ließ. „Und was bedeutet UNS?" fragte er ersichtlich kälter, weil man ihn ausschloss. „Horace und mir, Severus." Und schon war die Gryffindor aus dem Raum raus.

Remus grinste heimlich und breit. „Das habe ich gesehen." Sagte Severus und sein Kopf schnellte herum. Er blickte ihn durch seine fettige Matte aus schwarzem Haar löchernd an. Remus schaute etwas verwirrt. „Nicht jeder lacht dich aus." Klang es ehrlich. Doch der Blick des Slytherins wurde bitter und gehässig. Er stierte plötzlich Tonks an, die mit ihrem Löffel im Eintopf spielte. Sein Blick wurde abfällig und seinen Mund legte er schief, als wäre Tonks ein kleines naives und verwöhntes Gör, das er sich als Beute ausgeschaut hatte. Bewusst bemerkend, wie Remus ihn zornig anstierte, erntete – der blass und niedergeschlagen aussehende Werwolf – von seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden ein hämisches Grinsen.

Ohne ein Wort, stand Snape genüsslich und selbstgefällig auf und verließ leise den Raum. „Der ändert sich nicht." Sagte Moody und löffelte sich den dritten Teller mit dem Eintopf voll. Remus seufzte. „War was?" fragte Tonks etwas müde schauend. „Nein, Liebes. Alles in Ordnung." Gab Remus warm an und gab ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe. Sie blickte zu ihm recht verträumt. „Geht nach Hause. Ihr seid frisch verheiratet. Genießt euer Glück wenigstens ein wenig." Meinte Moody und lächelte mild. „Danke." Sagte Remus und beide gingen. Molly stierte auf die berühmte Weasley-Uhr, dessen einer Zeiger mit Arthurs Namen auf ‚Megagroße Todes-Gefahr' gewechselt hatte. Sie schluckte und Tränens schossen ihr in die Augen. „Arthur?" fragte sie krächzend wispernd. „Sie klären nur die Mordfälle. Aber das hat sich wohl erübrigt – laut Snapes Aussagen." Meinte Moody. Sie seufzte und er half ihr beim abräumen, damit sie nicht allzu alleine war.

oOo

Albus erfuhr erst am Nachmittag, dass die zwei Toten Ministeriumsangestellten nur starben, weil sie gewisse Informationen nicht rausrückten. Was für Informationen, das jedoch waren, wusste keiner. Voldemort – so misstrauisch wie er nun mal war – hatte es keinem gesagt und den Job so gut wie selbst erledigt. „Wir dachten, dass er nicht mehr an Informationen aus dem Ministerium interessiert ist." Sagte Minerva und nahm sich ein Ingwerplätzchen. „Tja, da haben wir uns wohl getäuscht. Und er ist vorsichtiger geworden. Er vertraut es keinem anderen an." Gab Albus an. Snape hatte die Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen geführt und dachte nach. „Der dunkle Lord ist seit Anfang Juli doch sehr – sagen wir mal – in sich gekehrt." Flüsterte er fast.

Albus seufzte. „Wir müssen uns auf die Horkruxe konzentrieren." Minerva blickte auf. „Ich finde es toll, dass ihr das alles die Jahre über verschwiegen habt." „Minerva, die Diskussion hatten wir schon." „Ach, wann denn?" „Harry weiß sogar mehr als ich." Knabberte sie harsch am Keks, als könnte sie Albus damit eins Auswischen. „Und ich." Fügte Snape tief und ölig hinzu. Beide funkelten den Schulleiter an. „Dafür wisst ihr jetzt eine Menge und … ihr seid euch endlich mal einig." Gab er zu. „Aber nicht alles." Meinte sie schroff. „Willst du wissen, wie meine Unterwäsche aussieht?" fragte Albus unverblümt. Minerva starrte Albus kurz an und bekam rote Flecken im Gesicht. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Er erntete von ihr böse Blicke und Albus lachte leise in sich hinein. „Ok, genug für heute. Adriana und Adrian warten schon." Minerva nickte, gewann ihr neutrales Gesicht zurück und verließ den Raum. „Was führen die beiden neuen denn vor?" fragte Snape mit subtilem Unterton. „Nichts, was dich interessieren dürfte." „Natürlich nicht." Brummte Snape und rauschte hinaus.

Heimlich schlich Snape in eine der Räume, die hinter der Großen Halle lagen und nicht genutzt wurden. Dort war ein großer Saal mit mehreren Säulen. Adriana und Adrian standen zusammen da und unterhielten sich. Minerva und Horace unterhielten sich genauso. „So fertig?" fragte Adriana ruhig. „Jepp." „Dann wollen wir?" „Jepp." Sagten die beiden. Snape merkte schnell, um was es sich hier handelte. „Das wird aber recht düster." Meinte sie. „Wir sind gewappnet." „Gut." Das, was Snape sah, verschlug ihm den Atem, als Adriana und Adrian kurz demonstrierten, was sie so alles drauf hatten.

Er stürmte kurz darauf in das Büro des Direktors, ohne auch nur anzuklopfen. „Hm, manche vergessen ihre Manieren und Anstand aber auch in Windeseile. Oder besser: Im Eifer des Gefechts." Klang Albus Stimme ruhig. „Die üben dunkle Flüche." Sagte Snape wütend und er blieb erst vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stehen. „Ja, tun sie." Sagte Albus. „Das könnte genauso gut auch ich tun." Sagte er zischend und ballte seine Fäuste. „Severus, du spionierst und trägst so schon eine große Belastung. Hinzu kommt, dass du genug mit dunkler Magie zu tun hast. Reicht dir das nicht?" Und mahnend bohrte sich der Blick der hellblauen Augen in die dunklen hinein.

Schnaubend öffnete Snape seine Hände. „Sie ist gut, nicht wahr?" fragte Albus und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion. „Hm…" kam es tief die Kehle Snapes hinauf. „Warum dunkle Flüche?" fragte Snape. „Sie lernen sie nur, um sie später abzuwehren. Dazu sollte man ja bekanntlich erst einmal wissen, was für Flüche auf einen abgegeben werden können." Snape nickte. „Sie wird doch eh in deinem Fach Assistentin sein. Also wirst auch du davon profitieren." Snape wollte unbeteiligt wirken, aber insgeheim malte er sich seine Vorteile schon bunt nach Anerkennung heischend aus. Ahnender Weise versetzte Albus ihm einen Dämpfer. „Und ein bisschen Konkurrenz schadet bekanntlich auch nicht." Die schwarzen Augenbrauen Snapes zogen sich gefährlich zusammen und er blickte auf das kleine Grinsen des Direktors. „Danke für den Hinweis, dass die vier erfolgreich üben." Lächelte der Direktor mild und das Gespräch war beendet.

In den Kerkern blubberte es im Kessel und brodelte es in Severus Snape. ‚Konkurrenz! Sie übt dunkle Flüche. Duelliermeister, jung und Assistentin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gleichzeitig auch noch Slughorns neuer Liebling.' Das war zu viel. Sie verkörperte all das, was er so gerne wäre. Sie erntete nicht durch Furcht Aufmerksamkeit, sondern durch ihre Leistung und menschliche Art, Respekt und aufrichtige Anerkennung. Er hasste derartig erfolgreiche Menschen. Er hasste es, das andere bekamen, was ihm schon so lange zustand. Doch es wagen zu sagen, was er tat? Unmöglich. Es bleib ihm vergönnt – leider. Oder?

Keiner sah in ihm einen Menschen, aber stets einen Todesser. Er wollte durch seine Art die Dinge besser machen. Doch gerade seine Art war es, die die meisten Menschen zweifeln ließ. Wirklich geändert hatte sich Severus Snape all die Jahre nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich mit seinem tristen Dasein auch abgefunden. Doch eingestehen? Nein, niemals. Er war festgefahren in seinen Gedanken, durch Bitterkeit und Hass. Eingesperrt in seinem tiefsten Inneren, weil er sich aus Unsicherheit in die Welt nicht hinaus traute.

Es schürte Misstrauen und seine letzte Flucht waren Bücher und Wissen, da sie Fakten vermittelten. Aber ihn nicht rügten, ihn nicht mit der Realität betrogen, sondern mit Wissenschaft und Erkenntnis ablenkten und er verdrängte gern. Es war der bequeme Weg, den er schleichend wie eine Schlange immer wieder wählte. Warum aber dann, konnte er nicht, wie es die Schlangen auch taten, seine alte Haut abstreifen und etwas Neues wagen? Was nur, hinderte ihn wirklich? Seine Pflicht? ‚Hm…' Derartige Gedanken schmerzten und inneren Schmerz hatte er genug. Er wollte lieber Ruhe. Resigniert widmete er sich einigen Konzentrationsübungen zur Legilimentik und Okklumentik. Doch bei seiner inneren Aufruhr, brachte ihm das, für diesen Moment, nicht wirklich viel ein.

oOo

Am etwas späten Nachmittag, kurz vor Ladenschluss, betrat Albus in der Winkelgasse einen Laden für Mineralien und Erze, der von einem peruanischen Zwerg betrieben wurde. Er blickte sich um. Er wollte zusammen mit Tobias ein kleines alchemistisches Experiment durchführen und war auf der Suche nach Zutaten. Er stieß dabei mit einem 1,78m großen Mann zusammen, der eine blaue Robe und schwarzen Umhang trug. „Oh, Entschuldigung." Sagte Albus mild. „Die Entschuldigung liegt meinerseits." Antwortete der Mann und Albus bemerkte, dass dieser eine Zeitung unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte, worin Stellenausschreibungen für Medihexen und Heiler angekreuzt waren. Während Albus nach und nach alle Zutaten seiner Lise entnahm und heimlich den Mann beobachtete, der auch eine Liste hatte und seine Zutaten zusammenstellte, fragte er sich, ob er es sei – der Richtige.

Am nächsten Tag, sogleich nach dem Frühstück, verkündete der Schulleiter wiederum Neues. Kaum einer wunderte sich noch darüber. „Wenn am Montag die Einführungswoche beendet ist, werden die Assistenten Häusern zugeteilt. Genauso Mr Spock und Heiler McCoy." Poppy sah erschrocken auf. „Keine Angst, er wird dich nur unterstützen." „Unterstützen, unterstützen. Wir sollten Albus auch mal in gewissen Dingen unterstützen." Murmelte sie streng und Pomona zupfte kichernd an ihrem Flickenhut. „Dieses Jahr bleibt eben fast niemand verschont." Gab sie an. „Hat er Angst, ich mache meine Arbeit nicht mehr richtig?" fragte sie empört. Filius quiekte leise. „Das glaube ich kaum. Ich denke eher, dass es mit dem Kampf gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu tun hat. Wenn er rüstet, so kann Albus das doch auch, oder nicht?" Poppy seufzte in ihren Becher Kürbissaft. „Sieh es von der positiven Seite. Du hast mehr Freizeit." Tröstete er sie sanft. „Hm, klingt nicht schlecht. Dennoch, mir geht es ums Prinzip." Gab sie sich noch nicht ganz geschlagen.

Der Tag verlief ansonsten gewohnheitsmäßig. Die kleine pummelige Amelysa Petrie mit den dunkelbraunen verträumt schauenden Augen und dunklem Teint verbrachte die erste Tageshälfte im Gewächshaus bei Pomona Sprout, der Kräuterhexe Hogwarts. Nach dem Mittag war sie bei Hagrid und half ihm schon mal probeweiser. So war es die gesamte Woche geplant. Tobias Trummwuziger wurde mit Professor Sinistra auf persönlicher Small-Talk-Ebene zwar nicht sonderlich warm, aber wenn es um die Astronomie als Wissenschaft ging, funktionierten beide zusammen wie eine Schweizer Anguistralobe. Für ihn verstrich die Zeit recht schnell, da er heute wieder mit Professor Dumbledore an dem alchemistischen Experiment weitermachen durfte.

Der schwarzhaarige Lockenschopf und große Parley Eyon hockte viel in der Bibliothek und wurde schon zwei Mal von Madame Pince mit Zauberstab und Spitzhut hinaus gescheucht, weil Professor Binns – der Geschichtsprofessor und ein Geist – zu laut über Koboldkriege und Riesenkonflikte am Ural erzählte. Adrian Spengblass war zu Minervas Liebling aufgestiegen und beide waren zusammen mit Filius nach London aufgebrochen, um einen Seminar für ‚Kunstvolle Transfigurationen der heutigen Neuzeit' beizuwohnen.

oOo

Nur Adriana Spengblass ging ihren eigenen Weg. Bis zum Mittag verbrachte sie die Zeit zwar mit Horace Slughorn und die zwei tauschten sich angeregt aus, wovon Horace gut und gern profitierte. Aber nach dem Mittag machte sie keine Anstalten, auch nur ansatzweise Zeit darauf zu verschwenden, Professor Snape, um erste Informationen und eine Einweisung in das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bitten. Stattdessen verzog sie sich an den Schwarzen See und saß dort in einer Art Buddha-Stellung und genoss die Stille der Natur.

Plötzlich gab es einen Zischlaut und etwas plumpste wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Adriana hob ihren Arm. Sie hatte still und heimlich ihren Zauberstab gezogen und unter ihren Arm nach hinten gezielt und etwas getroffen. Sie stand auf, ging ruhig in ihren anthraziten Sachen gleitend zu der besagten Stelle und da zappelte etwas in einem braungrauen und menschengroßen Jutesack. „Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein, Sir." Sagte sie stoisch. Mit einem Wink war der Sack weg und jemand mit zusammengebunden Füßen und Händen und einem Stück Stoff im Mund sah sie eiskalt und hasserfüllt an.

Sie ließ den Mann schweben und genau vor ihre Nase Halt machen. Sie wischte mit einer lässigen Bewegung sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und streifte knapp seine Wange. Sie grinste süffisant und ihre grünen Augen mit dem sternförmigen braungelb, glitzerten kurz auf. Er errötete leicht, aber biss sogleich auf den Mundknebel und wurde nunmehr kreidebleich. „Ich dächte sie wären besser, Professor Snape." Er hielt die Luft an und sein Blick erstach sie förmlich. Doch sie blieb unbeeindruckt. Er sah gar nichts. Er blickte in leere grünbraune Augen, die jetzt ihren Glanz verloren hatten, die wie ein Nichts sich ihm entgegen spulten. „Hm, interessant." Gab sie an und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. „Sie sind gar nicht richtig schwarz. Wie tief dunkle Schokolade, fast schwarz. Man muss nur genau hinsehen, um es zu erkennen – die Wahrheit." Sagte sie wie in einem Singsang ölig und sanft, was einem hauchzarten Windsäuseln glich.

Dann hob sie eine Augenbraue, drehte sich abrupt um und er plumpste zu Boden. Er wand sich am Boden stumm hin und her und versuchte sich zu befreien. Erst als sie den Hügel fast erklommen hatte, der zum Schloss führte, lösten sich seine Fesseln und er stürmte schnurstracks hinterher. Sein Umhang glich einer Gewitterwolke, seine Augen hatten ein blitzendes Ausmaß angenommen. Vor dem Eingang traf er auf Albus. „Hallo Severus." Grüßte der Direktor freudig, wurde aber ignoriert und Snape stürmte an ihm vorbei. Albus runzelte die Stirn und huschte ihm flink und flux nach.

Fast schon rennend erklomm Snape die weiße Marmortreppe, kletterte weitere Treppen hinauf, bis er im siebten Stock, einige Gänge weiter, an einer Tür war und heftig auf diese einschlug. Albus lugte neugierig um die Ecke. „Er sucht bestimmt mich." Meinte Adriana und schielte seitlich hinter Albus stehend mit um die Ecke. „Sie?" fragte Albus. „Ja, ich habe ihn in einen Jutesack gesteckt, als er mich heimlich am See beobachtete." Plapperte sie nebensächlich daher. „Oh, er hat sie doch nicht etwa…?" „Nein, ich habe nur meditiert. Aber ich wollte wissen wie gut er ist. Doch leider hat er gegen mich verloren. Ich glaube das tat seinem Ego nicht sonderlich gut." „Hm, so ist er immer." Meinte der Schulleiter und schaute jetzt Adriana an mit einem kleinen amüsierten Glitzern in seinen Augen an. „Er nimmt so etwas sehr persönlich." Warnte Albus und blinzelte über seine Halbmondbrillengläser. „Ja, das merke ich auch gerade. Wie lange wollen wir ihn zappeln lassen?" fragte sie kess. Albus schmunzelte. „Darf ich ihnen einen Zitronenbrausebonbon anbieten?" fragte er. „Oh, gern." Und nahm einen der sauren Dinger. „Ich ziehe jedoch saure Apfelringe vor. Schon probiert?" „Nein, aber ich könnte es versuchen. Bei mir im Büro mit Tee?" Sie nickte und beide begaben sich in sein Büro.

Ungefähr eine viertel Stunde später hämmerte Snape kräftig an die dicke Holztür. Als sie aufging und er Adriana quietsch vergnügt mit Albus an einem kleinen runden Tisch sitzen saß und beide bei Tee und sauren Süßigkeiten sich unterhielten, knirschte er mit den Zähnen. „Sir, ich möchte eine ungehorsame Person melden und eine Strafarbeit verhängen. Es handelt sich dabei um die ANGEBLICH ZUKÜNFTIGE Assistentin…" Triefte seine Stimme dunkel und ein kleines hämisches Grinsen glitt in Adrianas Richtung, so als würde er es bereits genießen, dass sie ihr Fett abbekam. „…Adriana hat mir bereits alles gebeichtet, Severus. Es tut ihr ausgesprochen Leid." Unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter ruhig und gelassen. Sie nickte wie ein Unschuldslamm und das recht falsch gespielt.

„Auch eine Tasse Tee?" fragte sie. „Nein, danke." Zischte Snape leise und wusste, dass er sich seine Strafarbeit aus dem Kopf schlagen konnte. „So, ich muss los. Tobias wartet bestimmt schon. Wir wollten heute wieder den Chemiebaukasten malträtieren." Sagte Albus und verließ sein Büro geradezu fluchtartig. Snape trat langsam näher. „Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein?" keifte er sie an und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse. „Nicht viel, wenn selbst ich sie so schnell bezwingen kann, Sir." Er musterte sie genau. „Es ist schwarzer Tee aromatisiert mit echten Karamellstückchen und gerösteten Kakaobohnensplittern - schmeckt gut." Und Goss eine Tasse ein. Sie reichte sie ihm. Snape schielte zu Phineas, der seinen Bart zwirbelte und irgendwie mit den Augen zu klimpern schien.

Ruckartig und gestakselt saß Snape wie eine steife Eins auf einem Stuhl ihr gegenüber und nahm den Tee leicht seitlich Kopf nickend entgegen. „Alle anderen bereiten sich bereits auf ihre Assistenz vor." Meinte er kalt. „Ja, ich weiß." „Sie sollten dies auch tun." „Das tue ich bereits mit Professor Slughorn." „Aber nicht in Verteidigung." Ölte er leise und nippte am Tee. „Nun, hätte ich es denn nötig?" Klang sie gelangweilt. Er funkelte sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, nippte abermals am Tee und stellte dann die Tasse ab. „Ja, definitiv." „Ach, wirklich?" „Wenn ich es sage, ist es so!" „Dann haben sie ein doch recht verschobenes Weltbild, Sir." Er sog die Luft scharf ein. „Das ist Vorteil und Aufgabe des Lehrkörpers ihnen überhaupt ein Weltbild zu geben, wenn sie selbst schon kein annehmbares aufweisen können." „Mit zwei E?" „Was?" „Ach, nichts." Sagte sie und stand auf. „Danke für das Gespräch." Fügte sie übertrieben höflich an und wollte gehen. „Ich ordne an, dass sie sich ab Morgen jeden Nachmittag bei mir zu einer Einweisung für das Fach Verteidigung einfinden, Ms Spengblass." „Jawohl, Sir." Und drehte sich zum Gehen um. „Auch an den Wochenenden." Triefte es sarkastisch gedehnt aus seinem Halse. „Selbstverständlich, Sir." Und ging.

Phineas zuckte mit den Schultern, als Snape ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Über was haben die beiden sich unterhalten?" fragte Snape und goss sich Tee nach. Er schien ihm zu schmecken. „Über vieles. Sie ist sehr witzig." Severus hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Und sie ist dir sehr ähnlich." Jetzt pfiff er durch die Zähne. „Sie kennt den Krieg nicht. Sie weiß im Prinzip gar nichts." Klang Snapes Stimme bitter und verloren. Er stand auf und verließ das Büro, der Tee dampfte in der Tasse einsam vor sich hin.

* * *

_TBC (...nächtes WE)_


	5. Haus und Freundschaft

**A/N:**

_So es ist Sonntag und somit ein neues Kapitel._

_Viel Spaß... und weiterhin viel Sonne!_

_CU Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**-- Kapitel 5: Haus und Freundschaft --**

Am Mittwochabend trafen sich alle neuen Assistenten bei Rosmerta und lernten sich erst einmal richtig kennen. Jeder erzählte, was er wann mal wo gemacht hat, woher er überhaupt kam und wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte. Adriana hielt sich dabei etwas bedeckt. Adrian und Tobias nahmen es ihr nicht übel und die anderen verwunderte ihre leichte Zurückhaltung nicht sonderlich. Sie glaubten, sie sei einfach nur ein stilles Gewässer, das eine gewisse Zeit bräuchte, bis sie auftauen würde. Irgendwann hatte jeder so viel getrunken, dass auch die kleinen Anekdoten des Lebens nach und nach die Runde machten. Amelysa, Adriana, Adrian, Tobias, Randy und Parley stellten allesamt fest, dass sie ganz gut miteinander konnten. Es war der Weg hin zu einer neuen Freundschaft.

„Noch zwei Tage, das Wochenende und wir werden den Häusern zugeteilt." Sagte Parley und strich sich eine schwarze Locke aus dem Gesicht. Seine türkisfarbenen Augen schimmerten schon recht glasig. „Also wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, haben wir überhaupt keinen Einfluss darauf. Irgendein alter Hut, den wir aufsetzen, sagt uns wohin wir kommen." Gähnte Amelysa. „Ich hoffe der Hut kann mich leiden und schickt mich nicht nach Slytherin. Ist euch dieser Snape schon aufgefallen, wie der immer drauf ist? Das ist ne düstere Gestalt." Murmelte Adrian. „Als ich meiner Mutter eulte, erschrak sie fast. Dieser Snape war mal Todesser. Die Prozesse Anfang der 80er, nachdem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gefallen war, gingen auch durch die irische Presse. Jeden Tag wurde Neues berichtet. Die gesamte Welt schaute damals nach Großbritannien." Flüsterte Amelysa mit ihren braunen Reh-Augen verschwörerisch. „Dürft ihr auch nur diese Waldkäuze mit den Glöckchen nehmen?" fragte Parley. „Ja, die Informationen sind sonst nicht geschützt." Nickte Tobias. „Also Snape ist sogar bei uns bekannt. In Kanada haben sie auch darüber berichtet." Sprach Randy. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorn und alle rückten ihre Köpfe näher zusammen. „Ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind?" fragte er leise. Alle nickten stumm.

„Warum bist du eigentlich eher zurück gekommen? Der Schulleiter sagte, du kommst erst am Montag zurück." fragte Parley neugierig. „Ich habe irgendwie mit meinem alten Leben abgeschlossen." „Quidditch-Karriere?" fragte Amelysa vorsichtig. „Ja." „Welche Mannschaft?" wurde Adrian neugierig. „Das waren ‚The Swindle Streakers'. Sie haben den amerikanischen Quidditch-Cup vier Mal gewonnen und ich hätte dieses Jahr als Torhüter bestimmt mit denen den fünften geholt." Seufzte er. Adrian klopfte ihm zuversichtlich auf die Schulter. „Lehrer ist auch nicht schlecht." „Nun, es ist immerhin etwas. Ich werde nie wieder spielen können – jedenfalls nicht professionell." „An der kanadischen Westküste gibt es doch noch die ‚Kamloops Keen Keepers', oder?" fragte Tobias, der von Quidditch nicht viel verstand. Parley, Adrian und vor allem Randy stierten ihn entsetzt an. „Bist du verrückt? Wir sind Erzfeinde mit denen. Die waren nur drei Mal Amerika-Meister, haben sich erst nach uns gegründet und sind arrogante Tunichtgute. Nur die Truppe aus Ecuador, die ‚Tungurahua Thumbattackers' sind noch besser als wir." Knurrte Randy und seine blonden Locken an den Seiten wippten hastig auf und ab.

„Hm…" murmelte Tobias und blickte Adriana an, als er das Fettnäpfchen soeben so schön übersehen hatte. „Dieser Snape? Wie ist er nun wirklich?" fragte er, um abzulenken. „Er ist umgänglich und ab Morgen muss ich in den Kerkern mit ihm den Unterricht besprechen." Sagte sie knapp. „Umgänglich?" fragte Tobias. „Wenn du das sagst, ist was faul dran." „Ich hab ihn in den berühmten Sack gesteckt." Sagte sie mit steinerner Miene. „Echt? So wie du mich damals anfangs immer…?" fragte Adrian und nahm dazu einen großen neugierigen Schluck aus seinem Krug mit Bier. „Jepp. Du kleiner Bruder, hattest es auch verdient!" Adrian pfiff durch seine Zähne, als wolle er sich von Mädchen nichts sagen lassen. „Oh…" staunte Tobias. Nach einer weiteren Runde Metbier, lustigen Themen, viel Gelächter und ein paar Lachtränen dazu, machten sich die sechs auf den Weg zurück.

Adriana und Amelysa quasselten über einige Tiere, die angeblich im Verbotenen Wald sein sollten und Randy erzählte die Story, als er Bekanntschaft mit dem Bäumling machte, der ihn fast zu Tode gequetscht und ihm vier Monate Aufenthalt im magischen Krankenhaus Kanadas beschert hatte. Tobias grübelte den gesamten Weg zurück zum Schloss. Normalerweise war Adriana nie so unkritisch. Dass sie Professor Snape als umgänglich bezeichnete, klang aus ihrem Mund schon wie ein Kompliment und damit ging sie nie hausieren, außer sie versprach sich etwas davon.

oOo

Kirk, Spock, Pille hatten die gesamte Woche einen Crashkurs in Magie absolviert und Scotty sah seufzend zu oder schraubte etwas verdrießlich dreinschauend an der Technik im gemeinschaftlichen zu Hause herum. Natürlich war Spock der beste aller drei magischen Neulinge. Auch in Sachen Job und ‚unter das magische Volk mischen' waren sie wieder einmal erfolgreich gewesen. Kirk hatte durch diverse Flirts mit Rosmerta einen Küchenjob bei ihr ergattert und half als Koch aus. Manchmal servierte er auch. Dadurch erfuhr er, was so in Hogsmeade oder gar auf dem Schloss passierte. Die Leute brachten eben viele Informationen in die Gastwirtschaft und Informationen waren regelrecht Gold wert.

Pille und Spock würden in Hogwarts Aushilfsarbeiten nachgehen und könnten so, dem Geheimnis auf die Schliche kommen, wie der weißbärtige Magier es schaffte auf den Mond zu gelangen – ohne Raumanzug und Raumschiff. Und wie sie etwas finden konnten, um die Enterprise wieder flott zu machen. Denn derartiges fanden sie in keinem Buch, das Spock bis jetzt in die Föderationsdatenbank der Enterprise eingespeist hatte. „Spock, vielleicht hat die Bibliothek in Hogwarts etwas dazu. Schließlich ist es eine der renommiertesten Schulen laut dem Tagespropheten und dem Reden der Leute auf der Straße." Sagte Jim. „Ja, ich werde dort danach suchen." „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wenn es stimmt, dass dieser dunkle Magier nach dem Leben dieses Harry Potters trachtet, dann liegt aller Welt Augen auf diesem Ort, wo wir arbeiten." Meinte Pille. Alle schauten sich an.

Scotty unterbrach die Stille und kam aus dem Keller. „So, hab diese magischen Schutzdinger installiert. Jetzt funktioniert es ohne Energieverlust." Der Captain nickte. „Du…" fing er an und der Chefingenieur grinste. „Ich habe gestern Abend einen Replikator im Keller installiert und Spock hat das Teil verhext dingst. Da habe ich ein paar gute Tropfen replizieren lassen und war im Eberkopf. Der Wirt staunte nicht schlecht. Ich mache schon meine Geschäfte, Sir." Griente er breit. Jim grinste zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schotten unter sich, was?" „Natürlich." Und tapste stolz wieder in den Keller. „Ok, Geld verdienen wir alle, Informationen sammeln wir alle an den richtigen Stellen und unsere Zauberstäbe sagen, wir sind waschechte Magier. Eine bessere Tarnung gibt es nicht." Pille grinste Spock an. „Willst du dein Hütchen nicht mal abnehmen?" fragte er süffisant. „Nein, möchte ich nicht." Sagte Spock.

Kirk schaute ihn an. „Warum?" fragte er und Pille zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte kurz „Wingardium Leviosa." Spocks schwarzer Fes schwebte zur Decke. „Och, wie niedlich." Meinte Jim. „Sag ich doch. Jetzt wird doch noch ein Mensch aus ihm." Meinte der Arzt stolz. „Das bezweifle ich doch sehr." Sagte Spock tief, schritt zur Haustür und hielt sie alles sagend für die beiden auf. „Hm, es steht dir." Hielt sein Vorgesetzter neben ihm noch einmal kurz inne und trat dann hinaus. „Dann viel Erfolg. Wenn was ist, ihr habt den Notsender bei euch." Rief er noch und war auf dem Weg zu den Drei Besen. Pille hob die Hand und setzte dann Spock seinen Hut schief auf. „Nicht das du an deine neuen Ohren frierst." Neckte er ihn. „Das wirst du mir ewig nachtragen, nicht wahr?" fragte er. „Ja, wenn du dich so aufziehen lässt." Gab der Arzt zurück und beide verließen den Ort, um endlich das Schloss Hogwarts zu betreten – ihre neue Stelle anzutreten und ihre Quelle für die Heimreise zu durchleuchten.

oOo

Im Schloss liefen währenddessen die letzten Vorbereitungen. Punkt elf Uhr vormittags sollte die Einsortierung geschehen. Alle waren gespannt. „Warum sortieren wir sie ein?" fragte Pomona. „Ich weiß nicht. Es sind schließlich keine Schüler." Meinte Irma und stierte einen imaginären Punkt im Raum an. Als Spock und Pille ankamen, Spock in schwarz mit den zwei Streifen auf der Robe und seinem Hütchen, Pille wieder in blauer Robe und schwarzem Umhang, erwartete der Hausmeister Argus Filch sie bereits. Er trug eine alte Tweed-Jacke und zerknitterte, ausgebeulte Cordhosen, wie ein Landbauer, die nach Mottenkugeln rochen und selbst wirkte er auch sehr ungepflegt.

Sie grüßten ihn höflich. „Folgen sie mir. Ich bin der Hausmeister, Mr Filch. Das ist Mrs Norris. Sie sieht alles, sie hört alles und ich…" er drehte sich zu den beiden kurz um und beäugte sie abfällig „…weiß dann alles." Dabei huschte ein schmieriges Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Dann schlurfte er durch die Eingangshalle nach rechts zu zwei großen Flügeltüren und öffnete diese. Spock und Pille traten ein. Sie waren von den riesigen Räumen mehr als beeindruckt. „Alles magisch verzaubert." Flüsterte Spock. Leonard McCoy nickte. „Ja, Wahnsinn, was." War er begeistert und schaute wie ein kleiner Bub drein, das zum ersten Mal ein Riesenrad auf dem Zigeunerjahrmarkt erblickte.

Alle Augen der Belegschaft und der Assistenten hafteten sofort auf den beiden Männern. Langsam gingen sie den langen Mittelgang entlang. „Ah, Mr Spock, Heiler McCoy." Freute sich Albus und breitete seine Arme aus, als würde er alte Freunde wiedersehen. Irma Pince und Poppy schauten auf. "Der dürfte beinahe in deinem Alter sein, Poppy." Sagte Irma leise und gickelnd. Poppys Blick wurde misstrauisch. „Was hast du gedacht, dass du einen Jungspunt abbekommst." Neckte Rolanda sie. „Ach und deiner?" fragte die Medihexe zurück. „Randy Goodloe ist jung und war ein äußerst erfolgreicher Quidditch-Spieler." Grinste sie mit ihren gelben Falkenaugen. „So alt ist er gar nicht, dieser Heiler, vielleicht Mitte vierzig." Schätzte Madame Poppy Pomfrey ihre neue 

Unterstützung genauestens ab. „Also viel zu jung für dich." Meinte Irma belustigt und bekam einem Tritt unter dem Tisch von der sonst so strengen und Hilfe leistenden Schwester Hogwarts. „Leute, ihr seid alte Waschweiber." Quiekte Filius. „Filius, das verstehst du nicht." Sagte Irma und er kicherte leise auf seinem Stuhl hin und her hippelnd.

„Bitte stellen sie sich neben die Assistenten." verwies Albus beide an die Seite und beide taten es. „Schau dir die Decke an. Sieht wie ein astrometrisches Labor aus." Sagte Pille und Spock schaute mit hinauf. „Und alles nur durch Magie." Murmelte Spock. „Neidisch, dass wir in unserem Universum so etwas nicht haben?" fragte Pille amüsiert. „Es ist verlockend." War die Antwort und Pille war über die Emotionalität sehr erstaunt, aber schwieg. Randy Goodloe hastete herein. „Ach, der letzte unter ihnen." Lächelte Albus. Randy stellte sich neben die anderen, die ihn kurz begrüßten. „Hab verschlafen, sorry." Stieß er nach Luft ringend aus. Dann begann die Prozedur.

Der schwarzgraue Spitzhut – alt, verschlissen und flickig – wurde in der Mitte auf einem alten abgenutzten Hocker platziert und Minerva rief die Personen einzeln auf. „Parley Eyon." Rief Professor McGonagall und der Hut steckte ihn ohne langes Zögern nach Ravenclaw. „Randy Goodloe." Der Braunhaarige mit grauen Augen setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Hocker. „Hufflepuff." Rief der Hut freudig. „Leonard Horatio McCoy." Sagte Minerva. „Gryffindor." Rief der Hut kurze Zeit später inbrünstig und Pille seufzte Augen verleiernd. „Als wenn ich ein Löwe wär. Ich bin Arzt und keine Raubkatze." Was ihm im Vorbeigehen einen komischen Blick von Minerva einbrachte, als er zum Tisch der Gryffindors stiefelte. Minerva schaute dem Mann hinterher. ‚Er und Gryffindor? Ob das eine gute Wahl war?' fragte sie sich und seufzte innerlich.

Sie schob ihre quadratische Brille auf ihrem schmalen Nasenrücken zu Recht und räusperte sich kurz. „Amelysa Petrie." Und die kleine, runde Frau ging nervös zum Stuhl. „Hufflepuff." Rief der Hut und erleichtert marschierte sie zu Randy hinüber. Pomonas Augen strahlten vor Freude und sie lächelte der kleinen sofort begeistert zu. „Adrian Spengblass." Adrian ging leicht federnd nach vorn und setzte sich den Hut auf. „Gryffindor." Schrie dieser in die Halle hinaus und Adrian ging grinsend zu jenem Tisch, der für die Gryffindors gedacht war. Pille reichte ihm kurz die Hand.

Der Hausgeist Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington empfing Adrian und hielt bei seiner Freude – ihm klappte sein fast abgeschlagener Kopf immer wieder mal weg – seinen Haarschopf mit einer Hand fest, als er ihm die Hand überschwänglich schüttelte. Daher nannte man ihn auch den ‚Fast Kopflosen Nick'. „Adriana Spengblass." Ertönte Minervas Stimme laut und streng. Der Hut brauchte bei ihr eine Weile und rief dann so laut, dass die Gläser in den Fensterrahmen wackelten „Slytherin." Sie ging zum Slytherintisch hinüber. „Fantastisch." Flatterte ein Walrossbart zu den Seiten weg. Horace stand vom Lehrertisch auf, schob seinen runden Bauch watschelnd voran und setzte sich mit zu ihr. Jeder schaute erstaunt und Albus lächelte beiden zu. Snape blickte beide starr und kalt an.

Minerva verfolgte die Störung ihres Kollegen etwas ungehalten, hüstelte kurz und fuhr dann in gewohnter Manier fort. „T'Gai Spock." Er begab sich genauso ruhig und geschmeidig wie Adriana zu dem Hocker und setzte sich den Hut auf. Pille grinste. Spock hingegen empfand die operativ veränderten Ohren überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. Er sah jetzt wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch aus – und das nach all den vielen Jahren der harten und verbissenen Mühe – ein logischer, konsequenter und disziplinierter, geradezu perfekter Vollblutvulkanier zu werden.

Der sprechende Hut donnerte laut das Wort „Slytherin." Er stand auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber, wo der blutige Baron schwebend, sowie Adriana und Horace bereits saßen. „Tobias Trummwuziger." War der letzte, den Minerva von ihrer Liste ablas. Gelassen und filigran für seine wuchtige und muskulöse Statur, ging er zu dem Hocker und nahm Platz wie ein gemütlich zottelnder Bär. Snape machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und Albus runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Ravenclaw." Flötete der Hut vergnügt. Damit waren alle in die Häuser aufgenommen.

Der Schulleiter stand auf, Minerva rollte das Pergament zusammen und Filch räumte Hocker und Hut zur Seite. „Liebe Freunde, Kollegen und Angestellte, da wir nicht so zahlreich sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir das Mittagessen gemeinsam an einer großen Tafel einnehmen." Er klatschte in die Hände und in der Mitte erschien ein Tisch mit Gedecken und herrlichen Speisen. Alle standen auf und sie suchten sich Plätze. „Interessant, wie er wen wohin gesteckt hat." Flüsterte Albus, als er an Snape vorbei ging. Dieser sagte nichts und folgte dem Direktor auf leisen Sohlen mit wehendem Umhang.

Adriana saß zwischen Spock und Tobias. Pille neben Poppy und beide waren in ihrer Konversation noch recht verhalten. „Sie haben meine Akte erhalten?" fragte er. „Ja, interessante Arbeitsstellen die sie hatten." „Ja, teilweise." „Warum dann jetzt Hogwarts?" fragte sie trocken. „Sagen wir mal, es war an der Zeit, dass sich etwas änderte." „Ach so und da suchen sie sich ausgerechnet jenen Ort aus, an dem es zurzeit besonders gefährlich ist." Plapperte sie trocken zurück. „Nun, Herausforderungen gibt es nicht überall." Klang er nun mürrischer. Minerva räusperte sich. „Ich freue mich, dass sie nach Gryffindor gekommen sind." Meinte sie recht nüchtern. „Hm, der Hut muss es wissen." Gab er an und trank etwas vom Wein, den Albus extra heute hatte servieren lassen. „Ein Kalifornischer?" fragte McCoy. „Ja." Antwortete Albus. „Passt gut." Sagte Spock. „Danke." Gab der Direktor an und hielt sein Glas hoch.

Spock tat es ihm gleich. „Sie werden die Bibliothek unterstützen?" fragte Adriana. „Ja, so ist es vorgesehen. Und sie?" „Ich werde Verteidigung und Zaubertränke assistieren." „Zaubertränke? Das ist sehr interessant. Ich habe von einem Trank gelesen, der sich Veritaserum nennt. Eine Wahrheitsdroge. Sie ist gar nicht so schwer herzustellen wie viele meinen. Es reizte mich, ihn zu brauen. Ich habe einige Modifikationen vorgenommen und die Effizienz um 3,79 Prozent verbessert, wobei die Brauzeit um 8,35 Prozent verringert wurde." Sagte er ohne jedwede ausschweifende Betonung und Severus horchte augenblicklich auf, genauso Horace. „Das ist noch interessanter. Ich habe den Vielsafttrank in Kapselform herstellen können. Sie gibt in temorären Zeitabständen ihren Wirkstoff ab, so dass man diesen nicht zu jeder vollen Stunde einnehmen muss. Diese ist daher nur einmal am Tag zu einem festen Zeitpunkt einzunehmen. Wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit mal austauschen." Sagte sie und beider Augen funkelten beinahe vor Wissbegierde. „Sehr gern." Sagte Spock dann doch recht nüchtern.

Snape und Slughorn schauten sich beide recht verdutzt an. Albus bekam es mit und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nur schwer verkneifen. Er lud sich summend etwas vom Hirsch-Ragout auf den Teller und labte sich an jeden Bissen mit einem leisen ‚Hm.', was Minerva dazu bewog, sich ihren Schulleiter mal genauer anzusehen, um dann argwöhnisch auf ihn zu starren. „Ist etwas, Minerva? Habe ich mich bekleckert?" blickte er gelassen zu ihr. „Nein, Albus." „Schade." Gab er an und griff nach einem weiteren Stückchen Fleisch mit Knödeln, Preiselbeergelee und viel Soße.

oOo

Nach dem Essen genossen Spock und Pille eine Führung durch das Schloss, die der Direktor persönlich begleitete. Adriana bezog ihre neue Wohnung in den Kerkern, die in einem Nebeneingang und ein paar Treppen tiefer als sonst üblich, recht abgeschieden, lag. Sie hatte es sich so gewünscht. Snape stand in der Tür und blickte in den kleinen Flur. Er war mit schwarzem Marmor als Boden ausgelegt, die Wände aus hellem, grob gehauenem Sandstein. Rechts war die Küche, geradeaus an der Seite die Tür zum Bad, links ein breiter Durchgang ins Wohnzimmer und von dort führte eine Tür ins Schlafzimmer. ‚Wozu braucht sie eine Küche?' fragte er sich. Denn das war in Hogwarts gewiss nicht üblich. Jeder nahm seine Speisen im Großen Saal ein – oder wie die Lehrer es durften – konnte diese sich etwas aus der Küche herbeizaubern.

Er schaute sich um, tat unbeeindruckt, war aber insgeheim neugierig, trat in das Wohnzimmer ein und bemerkte wie die Schlafzimmertür angelehnt war. Langsam öffnete er sie und blickte auf den dicken dunkelgrünen Teppich und das Podestbett, das halb in den Boden eingelassen war und bestimmt zweieinhalb Meter im Quadrat maß. Es war alles so modern eingerichtet. Dahinter war ein Unterwasserfenster und ein leichtes Blaugrün schimmerte in den dunklen Raum. Sie packte gerade aus. „Sie sind sehr neugierig, Sir." Sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm. Er trat wie in Zeitlupe ein. „Ich wollte fragen, ob sie noch etwas benötigen oder Hilfe brauchen." Sprach er leise und ölig. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Nein danke, Sir." Er nickte und wollte gehen. „Gut zu wissen, dass sie zumindest dann nett sind, wenn es um ihren persönlichen Vorteil geht." Sagte sie. Die Tür, die halb geschlossen war, war ruckartig wieder aufgegangen.

Er trat jedoch besonders langsam näher. „Unterstellen sie mir keine falschen Absichten." Sagte er leise und bedrohlich. „Nein, ich sage nur die Wahrheit." Er stierte an ihr vorbei auf ein Bild, das die Wüste zeigte, durch die ein heftiger Wind fegte und mal ein paar menschliche Knochen frei legte und sie wieder unter sich begrub. Darunter auch mehrere Totenköpfe und ein halb zerbrochenes Becken. „So etwas hängen sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf?" fragte er spöttelnd, aber mit einer gewissen Faszination im Unterton. „Ja, alles ist von dem Standpunkt aus, wie es das Bild zeigt, vergänglich – Leben, Liebe, Lust und Leiden." Sagte sie. Er lächelte schief. „Nein, nicht alles." Brummte er tief und geschmeidig, ohne Leben in der Stimme. „Dann haben sie viel verpasst." Erwiderte sie und war mit einem Stapel anthrazitfarbener Roben zum Schrank gegangen. Sie ließ ihn einfach so im Raum stehen. Noch einmal schaute er auf das Bild, blickte dann nach rechts wo große schwarze auf Hochglanz polierte glatte Schranktüren waren. „Ist noch etwas?" fragte sie. „Im Moment nicht, außer – willkommen in Slytherin." Und er verschwand so leise wie er eingetreten war.

Grübelnd stand er am Holztisch und zerschnitt die chinesischen Raupen-Pilze. Schwer durchschnitten ihre Worte sein Empfinden und noch schwerer seine viel zu menschliche Reaktion darauf, die er sich nicht leisten konnte und es auch nicht wollte. Horace trat überraschend in den Raum ein. „Severus, Adriana scheint sogar ein noch größerer Fisch zu sein, wie ich es mir erhoffte. Wir könnten doch beide davon profitieren." Fing der kleine alte Mann an zu plaudern und hielt eine Tüte mit kandiertem Ananas-Stückchen in der Hand, von denen er nun eines seinem Kollegen anbot. Doch dieser lehnte ab. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihre Errungenschaften wirklich von Bedeutung sind. Reine Zufallstreffer." Meinte er ruhig. Horace beäugte den Hauslehrer genauer. „Sicher?" fragte er gedehnt. „Ja, ganz sicher." Und unverhohlen schaute Snape ihn an.

Enttäuscht drehte sich der Trankmeister um. „Gut, es war einen Versuch wert." Und ging wieder. Noch auf die Tür starrend, überlegte Snape, wie er Horace von Adriana abschütteln konnte. Er selbst wusste, dass die junge Frau mit ihrem Wissen und bereits gewonnenen Erkenntnissen, Gold wert war. Nun galt es, diese Quelle anzuzapfen und Profit daraus zu schlagen. Doch wenn Slughorn auch seine Finger mit Spiel hatte, wurde es schwer. Und dieser Spock schien auch etwas, vom Brauen zu verstehen. Nicht, dass sie sich mit ihm zusammen tat. Severus Snape war also nach Anerkennung aus und das nicht durch eigene Errungenschaften, sondern der Aneignung fremder. Er war eben ein Slytherin.

oOo

Diesen Abend trafen sich alle acht Neuen gemeinschaftlich am Schwarzen See, um zu grillen. „Ich habe extra Grillwürste aus Thüringen beschafft." sagte Tobias stolz, während Adrian fleißig den Grill mit Holzkohle füllte und Adriana Tisch und Stühle herbei zauberte. „Ich bin leider Vegetarier." Sagte Spock zu Adriana. „Das ist kein Problem. Wir haben verschiedene Gemüsespieße, Ananas mit Honig und Chili, Bratäpfel, Backkartoffeln, Nudelsalat und verschiedene Dips." „Danke." Sagte er und ging zu Pille, der sich mit Amelysa über ein paar Heilkräuter unterhielt und sein Butterbier genoss.

Hagrid blickte zum See hinunter. „Sie grillen?" fragte Minerva, als sie von einem Spaziergang mit Rolanda zurückkam. „Ja." Meinte er und tapste zu seiner Hütte. Bald standen alle anderen Lehrer neugierig da, stierten zum See und tuschelten heimlich. Albus trat heraus und wollte gerade ins Dorf. „Wo willst du hin?" „Einen trinken gehen." „Was steht ihr hier rum?" fragte er. „Die grillen?" „Und?" „Nun ja…" zupfe Pomona wie üblich am Hut. „Geht doch hin." Gab er an und marschierte ins Dorf. „Er ist in letzter Zeit oft bei seinem Bruder, was?" fragte jetzt Rolanda. „Hm, wer weiß, Familienbande." Zuckte Minerva mit den Schultern. „Also, ich würde es mir gern mal anschauen." Sagte Horace neugierig und seine Augen auf die kleine Gruppe fixierend. „Aber ohne Etwas sollten wir nicht hingehen." Meinte Minerva. Nicht lange und die Belegschaft hatte die Küche Hogwarts geplündert. Bewaffnet mit Wein, Metbier, Salat, Fisch und Hammelkoteletts, machten sie sich auf.

„Ratet wer zum Essen kommt." Sagte Randy Goodloe im kanadischen Dialekt der Westküste. „Alle?" fragte Amelysa erschrocken. „Sieht wohl so aus." Sagte Pille. „Hallo, essen wir heut draußen?" fragte Horace mit seinem Bauch voranschreitend. „Ja, ihr auch?" fragte Adriana etwas skeptisch. „Natürlich, dann könnten wir doch zusammen essen, oder?" „Gern." Sagte Spock. Doch innerlich seufzten die acht. Es wurden weitere Tische und Stühle herbei gezaubert.

Amelysa räusperte sich. „Ich hole Hagrid." „Bring das Spanferkel und das kleine Fass gleich mit." Sagte Parley. „Ich hole es." Sagte Adrian und beide machten sich auf den Weg. Snape hatte irgendeine grüne Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Minerva stierte darauf. „Willst du uns einer deiner Gifte anbieten?" fragte sie staubtrocken. „Nein, die hebe ich mir nur für besondere Anlässe und Gäste auf." Antwortete er hämisch grinsend. „Ah, sieht nach Absinth aus." Meinte Adriana und hatte die Substanz sofort erkannt. Spock nickte und zauberte entsprechende Gläser und Löffel herbei, sowie Zucker und einen Krug mit Wasser.

Der Abend verlief herrlich, Fackeln brannten ein Lagerfeuer wurde auch noch entzündet, zu essen gab es reichlich und nur Gutes und dann holte Spock seine Harfe hervor und spielte darauf. Adriana eine Art Querflöte und Adrian Trommel, Tobias die Gitarre. Irgendwann gähnten die ersten und man beschränkte sich auf Unterhaltungen. Adriana lehnte sich an Tobias und Spock legte seinen Umhang um sie. Snape sah es mit Argwohn.

Minerva unterhielt sich mit Adrian und Parley, Filius mit Amelysa, Pille und Randy mit Rolanda. „Professor Trelawney, Sinistra und Burbage sind gar nicht hier." Blickte sich Parley neugierig um. „Ja, sie sind eher die ruhigen, die kaum in Erscheinung treten." Gab Snape beiläufig an. „Schade." „Och, die haben eben andere Interessen." Meinte Hagrid und schnappte sich gerade das zweite Bein des Spanferkels und biss davon ab. Ab und zu warf er seinem Saurüden Fang ein Stück vom Fleisch hin. „Batsheda Babbling ist auch nicht da." Seufzte Parley leise und Amelysa hatte es gehört. Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Wir sind es aber." Er lächelte mild und bekam etwas rote Ohren.

Erst gegen ein Uhr in der Frühe, machten sich alle auf den Weg ins Schloss zurück. „Das wird heute ein anstrengender Tag." Meinte Minerva. „Zu alt für solche Nächte?" fragte Horace leicht angeheitert. Minerva warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Nein." Und sie marschierte im Stechschritt davon. „Hui." Sagte Pille und wartete. Tobias trug Adriana. „Ich bringe sie schnell zu Bett." Sagte er. Doch Snape versperrte ihm den Weg. „Das erledige ich." „Warum, Sir?" fragte der stämmige Mann verwirrt. „Weil ich ihr Hauslehrer bin." Sagte er. „Nun, so belasten sie nicht ihren Rücken." Klinkte sich Spock mit seinem Kommentar ein. „Ich kann das auch." Erwiderte Tobias deutlicher und richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Statur auf.

Adrian trat heran und schnappte sich Adriana, während die beiden sich anfunkelten. „Ich mache das." Und trug sie fort, während Tobias den Blick von Severus Snape nahm und sogleich neben seinem Halbbruder her schritt. Spock und Snape hoben gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue. „Gute Nacht, Sir." Sagte Spock kühl. Snape stierte ihn an. Er blickte in ein Vakuum wie bei Adriana. Dann gingen Spock und Pille ins Dorf zurück.

Snape rauschte hinab in die Kerker. Adrian kam ihm entgegen und wünschte höflich eine Gute Nacht. In Adrianas Wohnung angelangt, sah er wie Tobias sie im Bett abgelegt hatte und daneben saß. „Danke." Murmelte sie. „Gern geschehen, Kleines." Beide umarmten und knuddelten sich auf einmal ganz fest. Böses ausmalend schaute sich Snape diese Innigkeit heimlich an. Tobias flüsterte Adriana etwas ins Ohr und sie seufzte. „Dann ruhe dich aus." Klang Tobias warm und mitfühlend. Draußen im Flur wartete Snape auf und abschreitend. „Oh, sie hier?" fragte Tobias, ihn aus den Gedanken reißend, warm. „Ging es ihr nicht gut?" täuschte Snape Sorge vor. „Sie war nur müde." „Das nächste Mal überlassen sie die Entscheidung mir, dem Hauslehrer." „Ich habe auch ein Anrecht darauf mich zu sorgen." „Ach und was privilegiert sie dazu?" zischte Snape. Tobias hielt kurz inne, dann lächelte er offen und trat zur Wohnungstür.

Snape ging hinaus und Tobias schloss sie von außen. „Ich stehe ihr eben in einem besonderen Maße nahe." Sagte er leise süffisant und schaute auf den Hauslehrer Slytherins herab, der im Gegensatz zu ihm wie eine mickrige Gestalt wirkte. Snape kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Tobias?" kam Adrian noch einmal an und hatte ein Knuddelkissen in der Hand. „Alles wieder Ok mit Adriana?" fragte der Gryffindor besorgt. „Ja, sie war nur müde und das Kissen kannst du ihr auch morgen geben." Und er ging zu ihm hinüber. „Gute Nacht, Professor." Und beide Assistenten verschwanden im Dunkel der feuchten Kerkergänge.

oOo

Gedankenumwoben gelangte Snape in seinen eigenen Räumen an, die dunkel und kalt waren. Im Bett liegend starrte er zuerst an die Decke, dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich aller überflüssigen Gedanken und Emotionen zu entledigen und fand dann gegen vier Uhr in der Früh Schlaf. Doch 05:30 Uhr ertönte der Gong einer großen schwarzen Standuhr, die gut einen Sarg hätte werden können, so groß und klobig war sie.

Schwere Verzierungen, die nicht filigran, sondern schwermütig Ecken und Ränder belasteten, ließen den Gong immer lauter hallen, bis unter der Decke ein Zauberstab vorschnellte und das Ding zum Schweigen brachte. Dabei zerplatzte das Glas, das den Innenraum schützte. Knurrend lugte jemand unter der Decke hervor. Er stand auf, warf kaum einen beachtenden Blick in den Spiegel, duschte im zwei Minuten-Akkord und war keine zehn Minuten später komplett mit seiner langen schwarzen Robe, die viele Knöpfe und einen eng anliegenden schwarzen Stehkragen hatte, angezogen. Darüber trug er einen schwarzen Umhang und drehte eine Runde draußen an der frischen Luft. Als er an den See gelangte, saß dort jemand in Boxershorts, T-Shirt und Basecap, auf einem großen Stein und rauchte eine Zigarette.

Er trat näher und stellte sich neben die Person. Diese war barfuß. Als sich der Kopf drehte, war er überrascht. „Moin." Knurrte sie ihn an. „Moin." Knurrte er zurück. Adriana drehte den Kopf wieder rum und stierte weiter aufs Wasser. „Sie…" „Ich will meine Ruhe." Sagte sie bitterkalt und giftig. 

Sofort zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zu einem Balken und seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Er suchte sich selbst einen großen Stein, auf den er sitzen konnte und stierte nun auch auf das Wasser.

Mittlerweile zündete sie sich bereits die dritte Zigarette an und trank ab und zu Kaffee. Die Tasse füllte sich immer wieder von selbst auf und schien das schwarze Gesöff automatisch warm zu halten. Er schielte hinter seinem fettig glänzenden Haar heimlich zu ihr. Sie grinste. „Auch nen Schluck?" fragte sie. „Sehr gern." Zischte er. „Was krieg ich dafür?" fragte sie. „Keinen Ärger." „Falsche Antwort." Meinte sie, stand auf und ging zurück zum Schloss. Er brummte und ging hinterher. „Ich werde…" „Sie werden gar nichts. Tun sie ihren Job und ich meinen." Und sie schritt schneller voran. Langsam reichte es ihm und es sinnte ihm nur noch nach einer Sache. Doch hielt er sich mit allerletzter Macht zurück. Er schloss zu ihr auf. „In mein Büro, sofort!" Sagte er leise und mit tiefster Verachtung, die seine Stimme erzeugen konnte.

Dort angekommen, schaute sie zum allerersten Mal in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung, da Snape es besonders interessant fand ihr die Nachmittagsstunde in der Vorbereitung zu Verteidigung in einen der alten Folterkerker zu offenbaren. Argus Filch hatte ihn dabei mit einem regelrechten Glühen unterstützt, den Raum herzurichten und gar ein paar seiner kostbaren Daumenschrauben und Halsstreckreife zukommen lassen, die er immer hübsch putzte und ölte, wie ein Quidditch-Spieler seinen kostbaren Rennbesen.

Doch eine einschüchternde Wirkung hatte es bei ihr nicht gehabt. Jeder seiner Schüler wäre mit Angst und einer Gänsehaut dorthin gegangen. Sie jedoch nahm es vergangene Woche ruhig und stoisch hin und hatte sich auch nicht über die Stunden am Wochenende beschwert. Für ihn, war und blieb sie ein Mysterium und er hasste es, Menschen nicht in ihre Seele schauen zu können, sie nicht wie eine Nuss knacken zu können und somit über sie zu triumphieren, die unter seiner Fuchtel standen. Es entzog ihm die Macht zur Kontrolle und Kontrolle war die einzige Disziplin, die er glaubte wahrlich gut zu beherrschen. Sie war eben kein Schüler, kein schwaches Glied in einer Kette heranwachsender und beeinflussbarer Gemüter, die noch unbedarft ihr Leben erkundeten.

„Nett." Sagte sie, als sie all die ekeligen Bilder an den Wänden sah. „Gruselkabinette reizen viele Menschen. Ist wie bei einem Medizinstudium der Muggel oder den Berichten von Kriegskorrespondenten aus Krisengebieten. Da gibt es auch immer solche Schauergeschichten und Bilder, wenn einem die Krankheitsbilder offenbart werden oder die Verstümmelten der Waffengewalt brutaler und menschenverachtender Anschläge." „Das sind Aufzeichnungen von Fluchopfern oder Angriffen dunkler Kreaturen. Und allesamt sind sie MAGISCHEN URSPRUNGS – MUGGEL HABEN HIER NICHTS VERLOREN!" entgegnete er düster. Sie nickte. „Ja, erschreckend nicht wahr." Gab sie an und schaute jedoch geradezu fasziniert auf eine Frau, deren rechte Körperhälfte nach außen aufgeklappt war und man Adern und Gefäße freiliegend vor sich hin pochen sah. Die Frau verzerrte ihr Gesicht und schrie plötzlich auf. Dann wimmerte sie und eine Ader im Gesicht platzte. Das Blut tropfte an ihrem Körper herab und je länger man dem zusah, desto mehr gaukelte einem das Hirn vor, man könne das frische Fleisch und warme Blut förmlich riechen oder gar schmecken. Snape sah wiederum Adriana fasziniert an. „Ich möchte, dass sie jeden Lehrkörper mit entsprechendem Respekt behandeln und keinerlei Unterschiede machen." Sagte er streng und entschlossen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Das ist hochinteressant, Sir." Meinte sie kühl. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er blickte in ein Nichts. „Und ziehen sie sich etwas an." Zischte er bissig, als er abfällig an ihr auf und ab sah. Sie lächelte sanft und bohrte ihren Blick in seinen. „Eine Frage, Sir. Warum können sie Tobias nicht ausstehen?" Snapes Gesichtszüge wurden hart, sein Blick starr und leer. Ihre Augen funkelten jetzt regelrecht auf. „Weil er genauso wie sie, sich meinen Anweisungen widersetzt hat." Triefte es tief und ölig aus seiner Kehle und breitete sich sanft in dem Raum aus. „Ja, natürlich." Nickte sie und verließ den Raum. Er lehnte sich an einen der Schülertische. Wieder verlief es nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Und zu allem Ärger brannte auch noch sein dunkles Mal.

* * *

_TBC (...nächsten Sonntag)_


	6. Loyalitäten

**A/N:**

_Hallo und Guten Sonntag an alle Leser!  
Wahhhh. ein Kommi!!_

_**Hallo MarJan!**  
°Mega-Hüpf°, dass dir die Story gefällt.  
Die Kombination find ich auch Klasse, da ich ja seit anfang der 90er Spock-Fan und seit Mitte 2000 Snape-Fan bin. Die beiden passen so hinreißend zueinander...  
Danke, dass du das Einbinden der Crew-Mitglieder gelungen findest. Es war nicht einfach. Ich habe mir dazu so einiges überlegt. Bis heute ist die Story noch nicht fertig (die ersten 21 Kapitel aber schon)... ich feile also noch an der Geschichte. Aber das Storyboard steht... und wenn dann das 20. online ist, mache ich mich an die Fortsetzung der anderen. Und diese wird wohl ellenlang werden. Mal schauen..._

_So auf in die Geschichte und ein kurzes Ablenken vom: Der HBP-Trailer ohne Sev... °Heul° Wie konnten sie nur... da heißt der Film schon Half-Blood Prince und? °Kopf-schüttel°  
Nun ja, sei's drum!_

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**-- 6. Loyalitäten --**

Severus Snape huschte aus einem Seitenausgang des Schlosses in den Verbotenen Wald. Wie ein Schatten lief er einen Pfad nahe am Waldrand entlang, der ihn auch am See vorbeiführte und wählte die hintere Pforte, um vom gesicherten und Schutz bietenden Hogwarts-Gelände zu gelangen. Er blickte sich um, schaute auf den Weg, der zum Bahnhof führte, horchte in die Umgebung hinaus. Nur ein paar Bienen summten, Grillen zirpten, keiner außer ihm war hier. Er schnellte hinter einen Strauch und apparierte in einen dunklen Raum, von dort in einen Wald und von da hinter einen dornigen Strauch in eine sehr abgelegene Gegend Großbritanniens.

Filigran und behutsam sacht trat er aus dem Dickicht hervor und seine dunklen Augen spähten vorsichtig tastend nach links und rechts, als könne jeder Grashalm eine Gefahr darstellen. Doch er war allein in weiter Flur. Ein schmaler Trampelpfad führte auf einen schlecht gepflasterten Weg mit vielen Schlaglöchern und darauf wachsenden wilden Gräsern und Blumen. Von hier aus, ging er auf eine wild zugewachsende Hecke in einer kaum zu sehenden kleinen Wiesenbucht zu, wo eben noch riesige Brennnesseln ein Meer bildeten. Sie waren wie die Gischt an Klippen zurück gewichen und sein Weg war gebahnt. Hinter ihm schloss sich das brennende Meer der Nesseln wieder zusammen. Die große wuchernde Hecke teilte sich in der Mitte mit ihren gekringelten Ranken und riesigen Dornen und ließ ihn durch. Ein kleiner Schmetterling, der ihm folgte, heftete sich an eine Blüte in der Hecke und verbrannte sofort zu Asche in dem sommerlichen Schein des herrlichen wolkenlosen Tages.

Hinter ihm schloss sich das für unwillkommene Gäste totbringende Pflanzenmeer wieder mit einem sanften Rascheln ihrer giftgrün leuchtenden Blätter und zartrosafarbenen süßlich duftenden Blüten. Sein Weg führte ihn durch einen überwucherten und seit etlichen Jahren nicht gepflegten Garten, in dem einfach jedes erdenkliche Kraut und jeder möglich bekannte Strauch wild und quer durcheinander wuchsen. Einige mit Stacheln versehene Sträucher drehten sich zu ihm um. Andere Pflanzen steuerten schlängelnd beobachtend und gierig ihre Lianen und Ranken in seine Richtung. Er bahnte sich den Weg über teilweise lockere Gehwegplatten, der als einziges frei und sauber gehalten wurde. Bis er an einer zerfallenen und morschen großen Eichentür eines Herrenhauses ankam, das kurz vor dem Einsturz stand.

Die Wegplatten hatten hinter ihm ihre Augen geöffnet und beobachteten ihn genau. Sie waren weitere stumme Wächter dieser unwirtlichen Behausung. Eine kleine Eidechse, die über den Weg huschte, wurde erspäht, ein Auge wuchs zu einem Schlund mit großen Reißzähnen heran und sog das kleine Kriechtier in einen dunklen Strudel hinab. Alles geschah vollkommen geräuschlos. Hier summte kaum etwas, hier war alles unheimlich und kein Leben wirklich willkommen.

Snape murmelte etwas mit sich kaum bewegenden Lippen und trat durch die Tür hindurch, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Eine kleine Honigbiene, die etwas vom morschen Holz für den Wabenbau ihres Bienenstockes sammeln wollte, heftete sich an eine Holzplanke der Tür und diese wurde von dieser aufgesogen und als schleimiges Etwas wieder aus einer Öffnung einer Holzmaserung hinausgelassen, als wäre es frisches Harz, das von der Türe tropfte und löste sich dann wie verdampfende Säure in ein Nichts auf.

Drinnen im Haus offenbarte sich ein ganz anderes Bild. Alles war gepflegt und rein. Dicke grün-schwarz-silberne Teppiche waren an den Wänden, lange Läufer auf dem Boden im Flur. Es gab keine Diele. Nur einen langen Korridor, an dessen Ende eine dunkle alte Steintreppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte und der unendlich lang und hoch schien. Die Fackeln waren nachgeformte Schlangen und ihre Augen schienen einen zu verfolgen, wenn man an ihnen vorbei schritt. Es gab keine Türen, keine Bilder.

Nach einigen Schritten hielt er an und drehte sich zu einem Wandteppich. Dieser rollte sich langsam nach oben und dahinter verbarg sich hinter einer holzvertäfelten Wand eine breite doppelflügelige Tür. Er berührte den Knauf, der kurz hellgrün aufschimmerte, ihn erkannte und trat ein. Der Raum war groß und hoch. Die Fenster versperrt und tiefe Dunkelheit herrschte in den Ecken, wo sich die Schatten der Fackeln in die Länge zogen und eine düster kalte Unendlichkeit erzeugten.

Ein Sessel stand nahe einem riesigen erloschenen Kamin, ein weiterer etwas Abseits. Auf der anderen Seite thronte ein klotzig, schwerer und alter Schreibtisch, der mit Pergamenten und Karten übersät war. „Tritt näher." Zischte eine Stimme. Snape tat es. „Mein Lord, ihr habt mich gerufen?" fragte er und verbeugte sich leicht. Rotglühende Augen tasteten jede Bewegung von Snape wie Tentakeln ab. „Ja, habe ich. Wie laufen die Dinge?" fragte er. „Die Assistenten sind in die Häuser eingeteilt worden. Sechs Assistenten, zwei Angestellte." „Gut und unser Haus?" „Wir haben zwei. Adriana Spengblass, sie assistiert Verteidigung und Zaubertränke und T'Gai Spock, er unterstützt unsere Bibliothekarin." „So. Spengblass, Spock. Fähige Magier?" fragte er. „Ja, definitiv." „Und ihr Status?" „Unbekannt. Der Direktor hält genauere Informationen zu den Akten unter Verschluss. Selbst das Ministerium weiß…" „Ja, ja, das Ministerium. Die zwei, die es hätten wissen können, wussten nichts – gar nichts…" zischelt er unzufrieden und dehnte seine Worte so seidig in eine Länge, dass das Zischen auf der Haut Snapes vibrierte und eine Gänsehaut versursachte, als würde eine kalte und scharfe Messerklinge darüber gleiten. „Geht Dumbledore immer noch so oft einen Trinken?" fragte Voldemort zynisch. „Ja, mein Lord." „Und er sagt nicht warum?" „Nein." „Was ist mit Potter?" zischte Voldemort lauter. „Er unterrichtet ihn im Ligusterweg. Der Orden plant ihn abzuholen. Wahrscheinlich wird er nach Hogwarts gehen, weil dieses Jahr alle Lehrer in den Ferien dort sein werden." „Also haben wir nur eine Chance, wenn wir ihn vorher erwischen." Sinnierte Voldemort und stand auf.

Der dunkle Lord, ausgemakelt, mit weißem Teint, blauen hindurch schimmernden Adern, als wäre die Haut glasig; seinen dünnen langen spinnenartigen Händen; den großen langen und gelben Fingernägeln; schlangenartigen Gesicht und einer schwarzen federleichten Robe, drehte sich blitzartig zu Snape um und stierte ihn mit seinen rotglühenden Augen an, als könne er ihn wie einen Basilisken durch seinen markerschütternden Blick töten. „Ah… wahrlich." Dehnte er honigsüß in die Länge und seine Mundwinkel verschoben sich zu einem düster anrüchigen Schmunzeln. Snape schluckte bitter. „Vielleicht ist sie reinblütig?" grinste er kalt und die Tür knirschte, wie sich langziehende Seelenseile, die mit jedem weiteren Riss eines Stranges, das Herz Snapes über einem kalten Höllenfeuer tiefer rutschen ließ.

Peter Pettigrew trat mit Tee und Pergamenten herein. Dazu gesellte sich Nagini – Voldemorts geliebte Schlange –, die sich vor den Kamin schlängelte. Voldemort entzündete mit einer lässig und überflüssig wirkenden Handbewegung das Feuer im Kamin. Sie zischelte kurz und er zurück und sein Haustier rollte sich auf dem grünen Teppich vor dem Kamin zusammen und genoss die Wärme des knisternden Feuers. „Du hast gefressen, sehr gut, sehr gut." Sagte Voldemort leise und stolz. Peter nickte Snape nur kurz zu, sagte aber nichts. „Hast du den Malfoy-Jungen schon aufspüren können?" fragte der dunkle Lord schneidend. „Nein, mein Lord. Er ist unauffindbar." „Nun, selbst die Drohungen, seine Eltern zu töten, scheinen ihn nicht aus dem Versteck zu locken. Doch ist ihr Gold noch gut zu gebrauchen und Lucius für manchen schmierige Arbeit durch seine Beziehungen vielleicht auch noch." „Lass den Knaben vorerst außer Acht. Konzentriere dich auf diese angeblichen Assistenten und Potter. Ich will die Route wissen! Ihren Plan, wie sie ihn nach Hogwarts bringen wollen!" sagte er bestimmend. Snape nickte steif. „Jawohl, mein Lord." „Geh zurück, bevor der alte Narr dich vermisst." Befahl der Lord kalt und künstlich lachend und Snape verließ eilig den Raum.

oOo

Alle waren bereits am Frühstücken in der Großen Halle und sahen noch recht erschöpft und niedergeschlagen aus, als Snape zu ihnen stieß. Die Nacht war doch zu spärlich in Zeit und im Trinken zu ergiebig gewesen. Albus Dumbledore registrierte sofort, wo Snape gewesen sein musste und nickte ihm kurz zu. Adriana beäugte das Schauspiel genauso aufmerksam wie Spock. „Was verbirgt er?" fragte Adriana. Spock, der vorhin mit McCoy eingetroffen war, sah sie verwundert an. „Du bemerkst so etwas?" „Ja, du auch, nicht wahr?" Spock nickte und schaute sie nicht an. „Versuch es nicht." Sagte sie. „Es war nur ein Test." „Darf ich dich nachher in der Bibliothek besuchen?" und ihr Blick war sehr neugierig. „Madame Pince hat sich beinahe buchstäblich dem Silentium verschrieben. Wir sollten uns lieber im Innenhof treffen." Zuckte ein Mundwinkel von ihm leicht nach oben. „Eine Tasse Tee bei mir?" zuckten ihre. „Gern, ich bin T'Gai." „Ich bin Adriana." Und Pille schaute beider Gespräch interessiert an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so schnell eine zweite Niere wachsen lassen kann." Sagte Poppy und riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. „Ja, ist recht neu, diese Methode." Meinte McCoy. „Ich könnte ein paar Berichte dazu morgen mal mitbringen." "Sehr gern." Antwortete sie voller Eifer und schien doch langsam Gefallen daran zu finden, dass sie Unterstützung hatte.

oOo

Kirk hackte gerade Lauchzwiebeln für einen deftigen Eintopf, als Rosmerta eintraf. „Geht's voran?" fragte sie. „Ja." Antwortete er und griente wieder charmant. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an den Tresen. „Sie kommen also aus Iowa?" fragte sie. „Ja, ich bin dort aufgewachsen und vielleicht züchte ich eines Tages Thestrale oder Hippogreife. Ich habe mich noch nicht festgelegt." Sie nickte. „Ich bleibe im Gastgewerbe, das beherrsche ich wenigstens. Die Lieferung der Putenkeulen ist nachher da. Nehmen sie sie entgegen." Kirk nickte. „Und… heute Abend helfen sie mir bitte am Tresen aus. Die kleine Gundula Gibbons ist wahrscheinlich krank geworden. Hat bestimmt wieder nur einen neuen Freund." Klang die Wirtin etwas grummelig und ging hinaus. „Ja, geht klar." Sagte Jim und blickte zum Chefkoch hinüber, der so kugelrund war, dass er kaum noch durch die Gänge passte.

„Ich hatte Gundula gewarnt. Sie solle nicht immer jedem hinterher laufen. Irgendwann läuft sie dem falschen in die Arme und dann sehen wir sie gar nicht mehr oder wenn es zu spät ist." Murrte er und hielt das große scharfe Messer blitzend über seinen Kopf, als warnte er vor Gewaltverbrechern. „Das Mädchen ist bestimmt vernünftig." Sagte Jim. „Glauben sie mir, Squibs haben es hier nicht leicht. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist zurück und da sollten wir alle Angst haben. Raten sie mal, warum hier neuerdings so viele Häuser leer stehen. Potter zieht ihn an, wie faules Fleisch die Maden." „Wen?" „Na, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer. Kennt ihr den nicht in den Staaten?" „Ähm der…?" „Seid froh. Sonst wärt ihr auch nicht her gekommen oder lest ihr keine Zeitung?" Kirk erinnerte sich, dass alle nur einen Namen nie aussprachen. „Doch, aber sein Name ist doch Vold…" Kirk duckte sich reflexartig und das scharfe Messer steckte hinter ihm in der Wand. „Nenne nicht seinen Namen in meiner Küche, hörst du!" schrie der Koch. „Ähm, ja. Nie wieder, ich schwör's." murmelte Kirk und schluckte bitter. Nie hatte er von jemanden gehört, der in Menschen eine solche Angst schürte. Er glaubte, die Zeitungen würden – so wie die Presse es immer gern tat – einfach nur maßlos übertreiben.

oOo

Madame Pince war mit Spock als Aushilfe mehr als zufrieden. Er verstand schnell und erledigte die ihm angedachten Aufgaben korrekt, akribisch genau und in Rekordzeit und er war schweigsam wie ein Grab. So nutzte er die gewonnene Freizeit, um Bücher zu studieren und die Daten in den Tricorder einzulesen. Eine Abteilung fand er besonders interessant – die Verbotene. Er hatte sich aus ihr ein Buch über Flugtheorien ausgeliehen, die nicht einfach nur waghalsige Methoden schilderten, sondern rein schwarzmagisch heraufbeschworene Reisemöglichkeiten genauestens erläuterten.

Spock begab sich zur Mittagspause in die Eingangshalle und dort kam Adriana bereits die Kerkertreppe hinauf, um ihn abzuholen. Horace ging hin und her wackelnd an ihnen vorbei und hob nur kurz die Hand zum Gruße. Dann war er auch schon dem herrlichen Duft in die Große Halle sehnsüchtig gefolgt. Gleichzeitig sah man Snape mit Dumbledore die weiße Marmortreppe hinab schlendern. „Können wir, T'Gai?" fragte sie warm. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Gern." Nickte er und schmunzelte etwas. Snape erkannte den Titel des Buches, das er in den Händen hielt. „Was wollen sie mit diesem Buch, Mr Spock?" fragte er kalt. Spock drehte sich zu Snape und hob eine Augenbraue. „Es lesen, Sir?" Albus unterhielt sich kurz mit Adriana. „Dieses Buch gehört in die Verbotene Abteilung und darf nur mit einer Ausnahmegenehmigung der Bibliothekarin die Bibliotheksräume verlassen." „Und ich habe es ihm erlaubt." Sagte Irma streng blickend und huschte, so alt und schrunzelig sie auch war, flink die Treppen hinab. Snapes Blick bohrte sich in Spocks, der nur stoisch zurückstarrte. „Professor Snape, ich halte mich an die Spielregeln, Guten Tag." Und bot Adriana einen Arm an. Sie henkelte sich ein und beide gingen in die Kerker.

Snape stand da und schaute beinahe geistesabwesend hinterher. Albus stellte sich neben ihn. „Alles ok? Kleine Stärkung gefällig, um das Mittagstief zu überwinden?" schmunzelte Albus. „Pfff…" sagte Snape kaum hörbar und rauschte in die Große Halle. „Immer sieht er in allem nur Böses, armer Junge. Aber er liest wenigstens viel und behandelt die Bücher gut." Riss Irma Albus aus seinen grübelnden Gedanken. „Ja, in der Tat – Bücher! Die Wissen aber keine Weisheit vermitteln. Lass uns essen gehen." Lenkte er von eigenen Sorgen um Severus ab. ‚Ihm fehlen die Worte?' fragte sich Albus und es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich.

Nach dem Essen suchte Albus Severus in seinen Räumen auf. „Als Voldemort nach Adriana fragte, ob sie reinblütig sei, bekundete ER ein näheres Interesse an ihr?" fragte Albus. Snape schaute auf. „Nein, er grinste nur." Sagte der Slytherin und stierte wieder ins Buch und machte sich Notizen nebenbei. „Hm, ist das nicht seltsam?" „Was?" frage Snape. „Das er an jemand so unbekannten interessiert ist?" fragte Albus und stopfte sich zur gedanklichen Unterstützung einen Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund. „In der Tat." Wehte es bitterkalt zum Schulleiter hinüber, so dass dieser seine buschigen Augenbrauen hochschraubte. „Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch eine Möglichkeit ein. Ich möchte, dass du dieser Sache SEITENS VOLDEMORTS auf die Spur gehst." Sagte Albus. „Und Potter?" fragte Snape. „Hat der neuerdings keine Prioritäten mehr?" fragte er mit spöttischem Unterton. „Oh, keine Bange. Spätestens bis zum einunddreißigsten wird er die Dursleys verlassen. Wir arbeiten alle fieberhaft daran." Snape schnaubte und stand abrupt auf. „Ich möchte auch helfen." „So, wirklich?" „Ich dachte das tust du schon seit etlichen Jahren, so wie abgemacht." Meinte Albus. „Ich meine, ich könnte…" „Nein, du hältst dich im Hintergrund. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zwischen die Fronten gerätst." Vibrierte Albus Stimme sorgenvoll und väterlich zugleich. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und funkelte seinen Mentor an. „Du verstehst das doch, oder?" fragte Albus Luft ausatmend. „Ja, wie immer." Missbilligte Snape zischend und drehte sich weg, um in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen und die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen. Seufzend und Kopf schüttelnd ging Albus hinaus. ‚Was geht nur in ihm vor?'

oOo

Spock und Pille kamen am frühen Abend in das gemietete Haus zurück. Scotty schraubte mit Leutnant Kaur an weiteren technischen Geräten herum und Kirk hatte etwas zu Essen eingekauft und hatte Abendbrot zubereitet. „So Essen." Schrie er lauthals durchs Haus und klopfte auf eine Pfanne. „Hey, nicht so laut." Sagte Pille. Alle setzten sich in die Küche. Uhura kam herein und brachte verschiedene Berichte von der Enterprise. Sie verschwand gleich wieder. „Wie war euer Tag?" fragte Kirk und stöhnte innerlich bei dem Stapel Berichten, die nun neben ihm lagen.

Spock begann zu erzählen, ließ aber das Treffen mit Adriana aus. Pille wurde skeptisch. „Und zum Mittag? Wo warst du da?" „Adriana hatte mich eingeladen." „Oh, Adriana." Sagte Pille verschwörerisch. Scotty grinste. „Ich liefere gegen 19:00 Uhr ein paar Kisten ab. Kann einer helfen?" fragte er. „Mit Magie hab ich es ja nicht so." „Gern." Sagte Pille, weil Spock die gesammelten Daten aus der Bibliothek analysieren wollte.

Nach dem Essen begleitete Pille Scotty und hatten die Kisten mit Illusionszauber versehen. Kirk wollte zu Rosmerta, um an der Theke auszuhelfen. „Was war mit dieser Adriana?" fragte Kirk. „Sie weist interessante Fähigkeiten als Magier auf." Antwortete sein Wissenschaftsoffizier kühl. „Und könnte uns das helfen?" „Vielleicht." „Nun, erzähl nicht zu viel." „Ich, sie…" „Ja?" Kirk stierte auf Spock. Doch der schüttelte den Kopf und wollte in die Bibliothek gehen. Kirk hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was ist Spock." Krampfhaft schaute der Halbvulkanier auf einen imaginären Punkt. „Spock!" forderte Jim deutlich auf, endlich zu sprechen. „Ich kann nicht. Die Daten sind wichtig." Meinte er kalt und verschwand in der Bibliothek. Frustriert, dass sich sein treuer Freund ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte, kehrte Jim bei Rosmerta ein, wo bereits ein riesiger Trubel herrschte.

oOo

Snape hatte mehrere Tränke fertig gebraut, die er nun in einem Korb verstaut zu Poppy bringen wollte. Auf dem Gang sah er Adriana und Horace vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke stehen. „Und da kommst du ran?" fragte der kleine Magier seinen Bart zwirbelnd. Snape horchte auf und lauschte. „Ja, Basilisken sind bekanntlich selten. Aber ich könnte entsprechende Zutaten besorgen." „Hm, getrocknete und abgelegte Haut ist schon sehr teuer und kaum zu bekommen. Aber Gift und Blut, gibt es gar nicht. Dabei könnte man diese Dinge…" „Wie frisch brauchst du es denn?" „Wie frisch?" quiekte Horace fast und Adriana machte „Pscht." „Ähm…, habe ich dir schon mal mein bescheidenes Heim gezeigt?" „Nein, ich bin aber schon ungeheuer neugierig." Sagte sie und beide gingen davon.

Eilend herrschte Snape zu Poppy. „Hier, wie gewünscht die Tränke." Murrte er giftig zu ihr, stellte den Korb ab und noch bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise Danke sagen konnte, war er auch schon wieder aus dem Krankensaal geflüchtet. ‚Er bleibt ein unverschämter Kerl!' dachte sie und nahm die Phiolen heraus.

Albus war erstaunt, dass Snape schon wieder da war. Minerva blinzelte über ihre Brille und legte Pergament und Schreibfeder zur Seite. „Severus? Heute ist aber…" „Adriana Spengblass besorgt Zutaten vom Basilisken und sie fragt sogar noch wie frisch sie sein sollen. Sie ist dunkel. Es war von Anfang an ein Fehler, so viele neue Gesichter hier nach Hogwarts zu holen. Die stecken vielleicht alle unter einem Hut." Plapperte er verschwörerisch und dunkel los. Sein Glitzern in den Augen deutete darauf, dass er nur ein Ok verlangte, um ihr mal so richtig die Leviten nach alter Snape-Manier zu lesen. „Was hat sie zu ihrer Verteidigung gesagt?" fragte Albus unbeeindruckt. „Nichts, sie beredet die Einzelheiten mit Horace." Sagte er gallig.

Minervas Blick wurde forschend. „Ich fasse es nicht. Du lieferst die Mitglieder deines eigenen Hauses und deinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer gleich mit ans Messer. Du besitzt wohl kein bisschen Loyalität mehr – egal wem auch immer gegenüber." Ereiferte sie sich löwenhaft. „Minerva, lass die Angelegenheiten meines Hauses, doch auch einfach nur meine sein und betuddele du Potter, Weasley und Granger." Zischte er zurück. Minerva herrschte aus ihrem flauschigen Sessel auf. Sie wollte schon ihren Zauberstab ziehen. „Also, bitte. Das bringt doch nichts." Beschwichtigte der Schulleiter mit sanfter, klarer Stimme und hochgehobenen Händen zu beiden Seiten. Die zwei drehten sich voneinander weg und entzückten mit ihren Rücken zueinander.

Albus trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch vor. Er stellte sich zwischen beide. „So, ich danke dir Severus für den Hinweis und dir Minerva, werde ich Weiteres nachher erläutern." Er blickte sie scharf an. „Ja, natürlich." Und sie ging erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum. „Severus, was ist los?" fragte er mild. „Nichts ist los." Sagte dieser. „Wenn deine Spionagetätigkeit nicht bröckeln soll, solltest du entsprechend vorbereitet sein – im Geist und im Herzen." Schraubten sich die sanften Worte des Schulleiters tief in Severus hinein. „Ich werde jetzt Minerva noch einige wichtige Dinge für den Orden geben, du weißt wo es steht." Sagte er und huschte aus seinem Büro. Snape seufzte. Er blickte zur Tür, um zu schauen, ob sie wirklich zu war. Dann schritt er zu einem Schrank, öffnete es und holte eine steinerne Schale mit Verzierungen alter Runen heraus.

Eine ganze Weile stand er mit halboffenen Augen auf den kalten Stein blickend da und umfuhr mit seinen dünnen Fingern den Rand geradezu zaghaft. Sein Herz wollte sich nicht öffnen. Er war dazu nicht bereit. Er wollte jenen Schmerz nicht zulassen, es hatte ihm all die Jahre bereits genug an Albträumen und bitteren Erinnerungen gekostet, die nadelförmig seine Seele perforierten. Es sollte ein Ende haben, indem er es verdrängte und Verdrängung bedeutete Verbannung. Eine Verbannung aus seinem Geist und eine Verbannung seiner Selbst vor der restlichen Welt. So funktionierte es schon seit Jahren. Es war so bequem, so einfach und dennoch kompliziert vernetzt, dass es sein Herz einschnürte und nicht frei atmen ließ.

Übrig blieb leerer Schmerz und kalte Wut, die sich in Hass manifestierte. Einem Hass, den Voldemort verstand und das Drumherum aber nicht. Es war ein seltsamer Schutz, den Voldemort nicht zu durchdringen vermochte, wenn er in Snapes Gedanken wühlte. Und dennoch, dieses Bröckeln nahte gefährlich leise und subtil, wie ein Gewitter, das langsam grollend über kaltes braches Land hereinzubrechen drohte. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde sintflutartig die tote Erde überschwemmt werden und dann? Ja, was dann?

Als Albus zurück war, fehlten drei Phiolen und er seufzte leise. Fawkes sah auf. „Ich weiß, er ergreift die Flucht in der einen Sache, um der anderen dienlich zu sein." Und gab seinem treuen Haustier einen Lakritzschnapper. „Aber nur einen, sonst bekommst du wieder Bauchschmerzen." Mahnte Albus und strich dem Phönix übers rotgoldene Federkleid. Dann kam ihm eine Idee und er machte sich auf den Weg zu Adriana.

Er klopfte und eine in Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidete Frau mit winzig kleinen Augen öffnete ihm die Tür. Ihr Haar stand wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. „Oh, entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass du bereits geschlafen hattest." Sagte er etwas irritiert. „Hm, komm rein." gähnte sie knapp, strubbelte sich dabei durchs Haar und er nickte stumm. Sie schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer und entfachte das Feuer neu. Albus setzte sich. Sie kroch unter eine Decke auf der Couch und Albus hörte etwas zischeln. „Das ist Hadety, meine Schlange." Sagte sie und holte die Kleine hervor. Sie war grizzegrau und hatte rechts und links jeweils einen tannengrünen Längsstreifen. „Ein Tatzelwurm aus den Alpen." Meinte sie. „Aha." „Ja, ich spreche Parsel." Gab sie zu und zischte kurz etwas. Die einen Meter und fünfzig Zentimeter große Schlange glitt mit ihrem Kopf nach vorn und nickte und zischte Albus an, dann schien sie eine Art sanften Schmatzer oder kleinen Stups auf Adrianas Wange zu geben und rollte sich auf ihrem Schoß ein. „Was hat sie gesagt." „Herzlich willkommen und ich habe ihr gesagt, wer du bist." Albus nickte. „Sie mag dich." Lächelte er etwas. „Ja, sie ist recht verschmust und sehr anhänglich." Adriana lächelte verlegen zurück, was ihr auf Wangen und Stirn eine selten zu sehende gesunde Farbe bescherte.

„Du und Mr Spock – ihr versteht euch gut." Sagte Albus. „Ja, er spricht auch Parsel. Interessant. Normalerweise sind wir Parselmünder immer als Schwarzmagier verschrien. Wir gehen mit unseren Fähigkeiten nicht gern hausieren – gleich gar nicht zu dieser Zeit." Albus nickte. „Das ist verständlich. Dennoch hättest du deine Schlange melden sollen. Du brauchst für Schlangen eine Genehmigung." Sie nickte. „Severus hat ein Gespräch zwischen dir und Horace mitbekommen. Möchtest du etwas dazu sagen?" fragte er. „Ah, der Basilisk. Necto, ich meine Professor Beranek hat von einem Zwerg die Information bekommen, dass einer sich in einer Höhle im Riesengebirge eingenistet hatte, aber an den Steinigelsporen verendet ist. Der Basilisk war kleiner als sieben Meter, also noch ein Baby. Daher ist es tödlich für ihn. Er war ein Jungtier. Ausgewachsene können daran nicht verenden. Er wurde schockgefrostet. Ich könnte einiges an Zutaten besorgen." Sagte sie ruhig.

Albus lauschte aufmerksam und kaute Bonbons nebenher. „Hm, viele Forscher werden sich dieses Exemplar bestimmt genauer anschauen wollen." Sinnierte er bedächtig. „Necto ist für mich ein … nun ja, Onkel. Er weiß, dass ich selbst gern ein paar Zutaten für mich gebrauchen kann." „Selbst?" blickte Albus sie mit neugierigen Blicken über seine Halbmondbrille an. Sie stand auf, ging durch den Durchgang, durch den kleinen Flur, in die Küche und an ein Kräuterregal. Albus folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. Sie berührte es und murmelte etwas auf Parsel. Das Regal verschwand und eine Tür erschien. Sie öffnete sich und es zeigte sich ein kleines feines und modern eingerichtetes Labor. „Oh ja, das erklärt es." riss Albus seine Augen merklich auf und seine hellwachen blauen Augen huschten hin und her, alles genau betrachtend. „Ja, ich habe hier meine Ruhe. Dahinter ist die Vorratskammer." „Hm, du hättest auch mit das von Professor Snape nutzen können." Sagte er mild. „Der versucht stets in meine Gedanken zu wühlen. So etwas Respektloses dulde ich nicht in meiner Nähe." Wandelte sich ihre Stimme zu einer kalten Welle voller Zorn. Sie gähnte und er tat so, als hätte er vor lauter Staunen über das Labor ihre Worte gar nicht wahr genommen. „Der Schlaf der letzten Nacht fehlt wohl?" lenkte er amüsiert das Gespräch in jene Richtung, wie sie es wohl wünschte. Sie nickte nur. „Ok, dann schlaf. Gute Nacht, Adriana." „Gute Nacht, Albus." Und er verließ ihre Wohnung.

oOo

Albus seufzte über Adrianas Worte nachdenkend, dass Severus sie wohl mental irgendwie unter Druck setzte. Doch leider musste dieses Verhalten, dass Snape hier ans Tageslicht unterschwellig beförderte, erst einmal warten. Denn noch eine Woche und sie müssten Harry aus dem Ligusterweg abgeholt haben und bis jetzt hatte Voldemort seine genauen Pläne jedem verschwiegen. Selbst Severus Snape erfuhr kaum Wichtiges. Und die Neuen waren allesamt interessante Charaktere. Er sinnierte, ob er sie bereits jetzt einspannen sollte – eine Art Test würde es werden.

Aber wieder glitten Albus Gedanken zu Severus. Severus konzentrierte sich nicht so intensiv auf seine Aufgaben wie gewünscht, sondern widmete sich Dingen, derer im Moment keine Bedeutung beigemessen werden sollte. Ein Fehler von diesem jungen Mann und alles würde wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen. Snape hatte genug Informationen, um die Mission zu gefährden. Trotz das Albus ihm nur die Nötigsten gab, jene die er wirklich brauchte. Also tat Albus Dumbledore wieder das, was mehr Sicherheit bot: Er feilte an Plan B.

Danach spazierte er durch die endlos lang erscheinenden Gänge Hogwarts. ‚Oder? Nein, nicht Severus. Er hat sich in dieser Hinsicht nie wollt weiterentwickeln.' dachte der Schulleiter, während seiner unsichtbaren Wanderung durchs Schloss. Irgendwann stand er auf dem Astronomieturm und sah dort auch Parley und Amelysa stehen. Die beiden hatten sich zu einem kleinen romantischen Stell-Dich-Ein hier her verirrt und Albus ging – trotz, dass er sich sofort umgedreht hatte – mit roten und heißglühenden Ohren wieder zurück.

Mittlerweile wieder sichtbar und mit heißem Kakao aus der Hogwarts-Küche bewaffnet, schlenderte er in Richtung seiner Wohnung im siebten Stock des Gryffindor-Traktes. ‚Nein, Severus nicht.' Dachte Albus sich selbst über seine Gedanken wundernd und lief in eine hastende Minerva hinein. „Albus?" fragte diese erschrocken und er fing mit letzter Mühe seine Tasse samt Inhalt durch einen Starrzauber auf. „Minerva?" fragte er zurück und Mrs Norris saß am anderen Ende des Ganges und huschte dann mit ihren funkelnden Augen davon. „Dieses Vieh ist eine Plage." Gab sie an. „Nun, sie hat zumindest gute Augen." Meinte Albus. „Zu Gute." Sagte sie bitter und ihre Lippen waren nur noch ein Strich.

„Warum wandelst du noch umher? Brauchst du eine Massage, um besser schlafen zu können?" fragte er amüsiert. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, wegen dem Plan um Harry Potter." Sagte sie. Er nickte. „Das wird klappen." „Und du?" fragte sie. „Ach, ich denke nur nach und Bewegung tut gut." Meinte er. Ihr Blick war jedoch zweifelnd. Als beide im Gryffindor-Trakt waren, blieben sie vor ihrer Tür stehen. Er strahlte sie an. „Gute Nacht, Albus." Nicke sie knapp und war in ihren Räumlichkeiten untergetaucht. Etwas enttäuscht nickte er. „Wie immer loyal der Pflicht gegenüber. Gute Nacht, Minerva." Da war die Tür auch schon zu. Er ging mit kleinen wuselnden Wirbeln seiner langen Robe und Umhang weiter. ‚Ich versteh' sie nicht. Warum ist sie nur so, so… beherrscht…' und verschwand in seine eigenen Gemächer, wo Fawkes bereits auf seiner Stange tief und fest schlief.

oOo

Leonard Horatio McCoy, liebevoll Pille von seinen Freunden genannt, legte an jeden Abend im Haus in der Cederngasse, Lernschichten ein und übte mit dem Zauberstab fleißig Heilsprüche. Mr Vatius Fustish hatte ihm einen aus Buche gegeben – mit einem Einhornhaar als Einlage. Er probierte Salben herzustellen und irgendwann fing er an, das ganze mit den Methoden des dreiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts zu verknüpfen. Dazu wälzte er die Föderationsdatenbank für medizinische Einträge und magische Heilbücher zugleich. Bald sprudelten ihm die Gedanken über und eine Feder notierte schwebend fleißig alles auf Pergamente.

Am nächsten Morgen trat der Heiler McCoy wieder seinen Dienst in der Krankenstation an. Hierzu hatte er seine Pergamente dabei und zwei neue Heilsalben. Poppy kam herein und beäugte seine Mitbringsel, die er auf ihrem Tisch gelegt hatte und wie er die anderen Tränke und Pasten kontrollierte. „Sie brauchen nicht ihre eigenen Mittelchen mitzubringen, Heiler McCoy. Wir haben dafür ein Schuletat und einen ausgesprochen aktiven ehemaligen Tränkemeister, sowie aktuellen Tränkemeister, die sich darum kümmern." Sagte sie ruhig. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es sind eigene Kreationen. Ich dachte, ich stelle sie ihnen vor. Ich wollte eine zweite Meinung dazu hören." Gab er ruhig an. Sie blickte erstaunt und nickte. Langsam setzte sie sich und ging alles durch. „Das ist ja interessant." Faselte sie und sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja, wirklich?" leuchteten seine blauen Augen auf. „Ja, in der Tat." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie sprang plötzlich auf und begab sich aus ihrem Zimmer. Pille schaute komisch hinterher.

Bald kam sie mit Albus wieder und kurze Zeit später folgte Snape dunkel dreinschauend. „Du solltest es probieren." Flüsterte sie und reichte ihm das Pergament. Snape nahm die Salbe und roch daran. Er schaute den Arzt prüfend an. „Ich halte nicht viel von Heiler McCoys neumodischen Methoden des Praktizierens." Formte er überlegene Worte. „Warum?" entrüstete sich Pille und war allein schon deswegen bitter, weil man von ihm in der dritten Person sprach. „Er war es, den ich in der Apotheke gesehen hatte." Sagte er und Albus musterte Snape und McCoy genauer. „Ja, nur wie ich es bereits sagte. Jeder bleibt bei dem Thema, was er auch wirklich beherrscht, nicht wahr?" meinte Pille daraufhin energisch und Snape bekam es in den falschen Hals. „Was wollen sie mir damit sagen?" zischte der ehemalige Tränkemeister. „Das sie brauen oder verteidigen und ich Menschenleben rette." „Ach, wer sagt denn, dass ich keines rette?" fragte Snape spöttelnd zurück. „Genug." Meinte Albus und trat näher. Dabei warf er Snape einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Einen Versuch ist es wert." Sagte er, griff in die Dose und rieb seine rechte Hand ein.

„Es braucht regelmäßige Anwendung Sir und dient nur dazu, das Gift rauszuziehen. Liegt ein Fluch auf der Hand, bleibt er jedoch bestehen. Aber es wird verlangsamt und der Schmerz wird teilweise mit hinausgezogen." Man sah wie die Salbe in die Haut kroch und dann schwarzbraune Flüssigkeit aus den Poren tröpfelte. „Es ist eine Art Kur." Sagte Pille und trat daneben. „Und die andere Salbe?" „Sie dient der Pflege. Die abgestorbene und ausdürrende Haut wird etwas geschmeidiger und vielleicht mehr Beweglichkeit ist möglich. Aber bei ihrer Schwere der Verletzung, zögert es wohl den Verfall nur hinaus." Sagte der Arzt, blickte dabei hoffnungslos auf die tote Hand und nahm seine Stab und zu diagnostizieren, wie es wirkte.

„Sie haben mich heimlich untersucht?" fragte Albus. „Ja, das habe ich." Albus schmunzelte. „Gut." „Können sie mehr davon herstellen?" blickte der Schulleiter den Heiler aus warmen Augen an. „Ja, in der Tat." „Was bekommen sie dafür?" „Nichts, Herr Direktor. Es ist meine Pflicht zu helfen." „Nun zumindest die Zutaten sollten gedeckt sein." Pille seufzte. „Was halten sie von einer Tasse Tee." Umwarb der Schulleiter den Arzt mit seiner Idee einer Übereinkunft und Pille willigte ein. Er seufzte jedoch innerlich. Denn er wusste nicht, wie er diese Hilfe Jim erklären sollte. Die Hauptdirektive dürfte so etwas nicht zulassen. Doch war er auch Arzt und musste helfen. Er konnte nicht anders.

Nachdem beide den Krankensaal verlassen hatten, strahlte Poppy über beide Wangen hinweg und Snape stand kreidebleich und finster drein schauend da. „Das ist doch mal ein Fortschritt, Severus." Sagte sie enthusiastisch. Doch der Slytherin wehte bereits aus dem Saal und sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

* * *

_TBC (...nächstes WE oder auch anfang der Woche... steh ein bisschen im Stress)_


	7. Blindes Huhn, blinde Kuh Teil A

**A/N:**

Hallo, an die Welt da draußen.

_...und Hallo MarJan!  
Nun welches Pairing?? Tja, das endgültige braucht so seine Zeit, denn vorher gibt es da einen Zwischenspieler.  
Ja bei mir ist er doch sehr gestresst. Vielleicht liegt es an dem Alternativ-Universum. Da kochen wohl die Hormone genauso hoch, wie die Tränke in Neville Braukessel °Lach°  
Schön, dass du am Ball bleibst!_

So, nun die etwas, nun ja, nicht so schöne Nachricht. Ich werde die Story nur noch alle zwei Wochen updaten. Ich weiß, die Durststrecke ist bei einer Woche schon quälend. Aber ich möchte einfach kontinuierlich bleiben und nicht einmal erst nach zehn Tagen, dann wieder nach sechs Tagen und dann wieder nach zwölf Tagen updaten. Daher diese Kompromisslösung. Ich hoffe ihr als Leser nehmt es mir nicht für übel.

Dann mal auf in ein neues Kapitel...

CU Yu

* * *

oOooOooOo

**-- Kapitel 7: Blindes Huhn, blinde Kuh; Teil A --**

Horace Slughorn – glatzköpfig, kugelrund, mit einem nach oben gezwirbelten, walrossartigen Bart, runden, glubschigen Augen und derzeitiger Tränkemeister der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Großbritannien und Irland –, war auf dem Weg nach Tschechien und wurde von Tobias Trummwuziger begleitet, um endlich die Kostbarkeiten an Basiliskenzutaten einzuheimsen. Adriana bedauerte ihr Fehlen auf dieser Reise auf das Äußerste, aber sie wollte einfach mal etwas Freiraum haben. Denn Horace Slughorn war eine aufdringliche Person, wenn es um das Slytherin-hafte Ergattern von Vorteilen und Aufmerksamkeit ging. Anders gesagt, er hielt sich Adriana als Wissens- und Beschaffungsquelle brühwarm und ihr ging es langsam auf die Hutschnur. Schließlich war sie eine Person, die für sich allein arbeitete und selten Gesellschaft suchte, außer es waren Adrian oder Tobias und neuerdings auch T'Gai. Er war ihr angenehm, irgendwie gleichgesinnt und im Gegensatz zu Professor Snape tolerierte er auf respektvolle Art und Weise ihre mentale Verschlossenheit.

Der alte Tränkemeister Slughorn besaß die großzügige Güte, während seiner kurzen Abwesenheit Severus Snape den vorbereitenden Unterricht in Zaubertränke zu überlassen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Severus drohte zu erzählen, woher und wie Horace Basiliskenzutaten erwerben konnte. Severus verschwieg jedoch kalkulierend, dass Albus und Minerva auch davon wussten. Der alte, dicke Trankmeister glaubte, dass er selbst, Adriana und Severus die einzigen waren, die von all den Zutatenschätzen des Königs der Schlangen eine Ahnung hatten.

Horace musste demnach unfreiwillig einwilligen und sogar ein paar edle Stücke seiner Trophäe an Severus abtreten. Damit hatte er sich das Schweigen des Hauslehrers Slytherins teuer erkauft. Was sich Severus allerdings davon versprach, dass er Adrianas Zaubertrankvorbereitungen übernahm, war ihm etwas schleierhaft, denn zwischen den beiden Slytherins herrschte in der Öffentlichkeit eine unsichtbare Kühle und keiner, bis auf Albus oder T'Gai oder gar Tobias und Adrian, hatten bisher die kleinen Streitereien der beiden offenkundig wahrgenommen.

Adriana schlenderte von ihrer Wohnung in Richtung Große Halle, um einen Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald zu machen, als ein säuselndes „Tsss, sss, sss…" subtil leise durch den Gang hallte. Sie hielt inne, drehte sich um und schielte in den Gang, der zu dem Tränkeklassenzimmer, der Vorratskammer und dem Büro des Lehrers führte. Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust da und seufzte enttäuscht. „Sie sind recht spät dran, Ms Spengblass", raunte er und glitt wie eine Fledermaus zu ihr nach vorn an die Treppe. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie zu dieser Äußerung bewegen sollte", erwiderte sie kalt. „Oh, Professor Slughorn bat mich, ihren Unterricht für Zaubertränke während seiner Abwesenheit zu übernehmen. Aus ihnen soll etwas Ordentliches werden, nicht dass sie seinem Unterricht als Assistent noch Schande bereiten", säuselte er leise und monoton vor sich hin. Er blickte abschätzig an ihr auf und ab und zog seine linke Augenbraue kritisch in die Höhe. „Wenngleich ich zweifle, dass da noch etwas zu retten ist", zog er die Worte in Verliestiefe.

Blitzartig drehte er sich um, eilte mit wehendem Umhang, stakseligen Schritten und einer versucht leichtfüßigen, schleichenden Nebenwirkung wieder zur Tür des Klassenzimmers, riss diese geschwind auf und wartete auf sie mit einer Seelenruhe einer lauernden und hungrigen Spinne, die darauf wartete, ihr Opfer ins Netz zu holen. Doch seine Augen loderten vor Kampfgeist und er wartete innerlich nur darauf, dass er sie mit seiner lehrerhaft pikiert, düsteren Art einlullen und mit seinem Furcht einflößenden Auftreten umweben konnte.

Er fixierte sie seitlich nach hinten blickend und wartete und wartete, ohne die klamme Stille im Kerker zu unterdrücken und hoffte allein das drücke schon quälend auf ihr Gemüt, wie es auch bei sonst all seinen kleinen, jungen Opfern der Fall war. Sie stieß einen kleinen, kaum hörbaren aber doch sehr abgeneigten Pfeiflaut durch die Zähne aus, was wie Balsam auf seiner Seele seine Mundwinkel zum Zucken brachte. ‚Prima, geliebte Ruhe ade und die Spinne glaubt, dem Sieg nahe zu sein. Warte nur, warte…' und Adriana ging, innerlich ihm den Hals umdrehend, äußerlich mit stoischer Ruhe, in das Klassenzimmer hinein, wobei ihre Hintergedanken nur Böses ausmalten.

Snape rauschte an ihr vorbei, die Tür glitt harsch ins Schloss, er zeigte auf einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien eine Zutatenliste an der Tafel. Dann schwebte er weiter zu dem Pult, drehte sich ruckartig um und stierte sie aus kalten Augen durchbohrend an. Sie hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, als würde sie einen Schizophrenen anschauen. „Brauen sie diesen Trank. Sie haben fünfundvierzig Minuten Zeit. Die Vorratskammer liegt neben dem Klassenzimmer. Die Zeit läuft … ab jetzt." Und holte bereits Pergamente hervor und fing an zu krakeln und zu kritzeln, wobei seine Nase beinahe die noch feuchte schwarze Tinte wieder wegwischte, so tief hielt er sie.

Adriana zog ihre Augenbrauen kurz zusammen und wuselte elegant, federleicht, geschmeidig wie eine Mischung aus Katze und Schlange hin und her. Snape, dessen fettiges Haar wie ein Schild vor seinen Augen hing, lugte immer wieder dahinter hervor und beobachtete jeden einzelnen Schritt und jede einzelne Handbewegung von ihr. Sogar ihre Gesichtsmimik studierte er en detail. Dann ging ihre Hand hoch. „Ich habe eine Bitte und eine Frage, Sir." „Ja?", fragte er neugierig zurück. „Bitte präzisieren sie ihre Angabe bezüglich des Nieswurzes. Meinen sie den gewöhnlichen, also den ‚Helleborus oriental abchasicus' oder den stinkenden Nieswurz, das wäre der ‚Helleborus foetidus', Professor?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich meine den mehrjährigen", antwortete er kalt. „Danke, Sir." Eilend – ohne Hast – holte sie den stinkenden aus der Vorratskammer.

Fast schon zärtlich nahm sie die frischen grünen Blüten, die am Rand etwas rötlich waren und zerschnitt sie grob. Dann gab sie sie in den Mörser mit dem Sauerdattel-Zucker-Granulat und den Feigenschalen und zermahlte sie zu einem wohlriechenden Brei. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und sie grinste innerlich. Sein Gekrakel auf dem Pergament wurde augenblicklich kratziger und die Schrift konfuser.

Nach siebenunddreißig Minuten war sie fertig und der Trank hatte die gelbgrüne Farbe angenommen, wie sie geradezu im Bilderbuch stand. Die Konsistenz war perfekt, schleimig tropfend wie Tapetenkleister. Mit scharfem und überlegenem Blick glitt er zu ihr hinüber und senkte erst in letzter Sekunde seinen Blick auf ihren Kessel. Sein Gesicht blieb bewegungslos und hielt kurz inne. Langsam beugte er sich dann zu ihr, dann huschten seine Augen über den Holztisch, die Instrumente und den restlichen Zutaten, die sie fein säuberlich aufgereiht hatte. Sie trat ein kleines Stück zur Seite, da ihr diese ungewohnte Art der Nähe mehr als erdrückend schien.

Er schielte genauer in den Kessel hinein und rümpfte seine große Hakennase. Seine Augen huschten wieder zu ihr hinüber. „Wie heißt dieser Trank?", fragte er sanft. „Der Trank der Geblendeten." Da sie seine Vorgabezeit sogar unterboten hatte, deutete alles darauf hin, dass sie ihn nach eigenen Modifikationen hergestellt haben musste. Doch leider hatte er davon nichts mitbekommen und das ärgerte ihn immens. Sie musste ihn an der Nase herum geführt haben, doch wie? Der Tisch war aufgeräumt und das Arbeitsfeld blitzblank geputzt. Er sah nur die Zutaten, die auch an der Tafel standen. Die Spuren waren vernichtet und er schien ein blindes Huhn zu sein, oder, wie es der Trank implizierte – geblendet. „Und eine weitere Bezeichnung des Trankes ist?", fragte er etwas nachhaltiger. „Ein weiterer Name ist Caeca Vacca", antwortete sie prompt. „Für was wird der Trank benötigt?", fragte er mit kaltem Ekel, weil sie ihn nicht nur zu Stande gebracht hatte und das, obwohl er ihr zwanzig Minuten weniger Zeit gegeben hatte, als er es den Schülern üblicherweise zugestand, sondern auch noch wusste, was sie tat und hierzu jede Frage richtig beantwortete.

Adriana räusperte sich geradezu selbstüberzogen. „Es ist ein Illusionstrank, der genutzt wird, um eine Sehstörung zu verursachen, notfalls gar Lähmungen in konzentrierter Form. Die Fermente der Feigenschale unterbinden hier die Magenkrämpfe und die Zuckermoleküle das Eintreten von Atemaussetzern, was hinzugefügt werden muss, um die Tödlichkeit des Trankes, was durch den stinkenden Nieswurz verursacht wird, zu verhindern." Das Funkeln seiner Augen glitt von tückisch in boshaft über. „Warum verwenden wir keine getrockneten Leberblümchen? Der darin enthaltene Wirkstoff Protoanemonin ist schließlich im getrockneten Zustand nicht mehr vorhanden und würde die Zugabe von Feigenschalen und Sauerdatteln ersparen", schnarrte er tonlos, aber die Zähne mehr und mehr zusammenbeißend. „Genauso – oder gerade deshalb –, weil die Verbindung von Protoanemonin und den Enzymen, ähm Fermenten, zu einer Reaktion von Ficin, dem Ferment der Feigenschale führt und somit eine Trans-Verbindung schafft, erreicht man dadurch die illusionierende Wirkung dieses Gebräus. Diese katalysatorische Eigenschaft ist unabdingbar", erläuterte sie mit ruhigem Gewissen und Wissen.

Sie blickte ihn offen an. Das Boshafte seiner Augen war einem Neidischen gewichen und wandelte sich mehr und mehr zu einem suspekten Blick auf sie. Seine Augen spiegelten sic in ihren wider. Doch sah er nichts – keine Gedanken, keine Bilder – außer die seiner eigenen, die sich in ihren reflektierte. „Und sie sind sich sicher, mir nichts davon heimlich verabreicht zu haben, denn ein Tropfen auf der Haut könnte hierfür bereits genügen?", fragte er seidig gedehnt und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich jetzt in ihre tief hinein. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir! Wie kommen sie zu diesem Schluss?", fragte sie und blickte ihn jetzt direkt und etwas irritiert über diese offene Frage seinerseits mit sehr großen und weiten Augen an.

Er stierte immer noch in ihre Augen, die durch das aufflackernde Fackellicht gänzlich das Braun verloren zu haben schienen. Sie waren grünlich und ihr Haar schien in Flammen zu stehen. Augenblicklich verhärtete sich sein Blick und seine Augen schraubten sich immer tiefer in ihre hinein. „Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Sir?" fragte sie und seine Augenbrauen zuckten plötzlich zusammen und eine Stirnfaltete bildete sich. „Füllen sie den gesamten Inhalt des Kessels in diese Phiolen ab, die drüben am Pult stehen. Ihr Unterricht ist beendet", sagte er und rauschte davon. „Und die Vorbereitung? Ich bin kein Schüler. Ich soll doch assistieren", fragte sie, aber die Tür war schon zu und Snape fort.

oOo

Alle waren sie auf diesen einen Tag vorbereitet. Der gesamte Orden war in Aufruhr – Harry wurde von den Dursleys abgeholt. Das Gebiet um den Ligusterweg wurde in sämtliche Richtungen mehrfach gesichert. Das Ministerium hatte zwölf der besten Auroren bereitgestellt, die der Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour handverlesen ausgesucht hatte. Selbst sie waren nervös, wollten keinen Fehler machen und waren daher eifrig bestrebt, einen mehr als guten Dienst als Eskorte Harry Potters zu leisten. Die Ordensmitglieder hielten sich außerhalb Little Whingings versteckt und würden sich kurz nach dem Beginn der Mission den Auroren anschließen.

Professor Dumbledore holte ihn persönlich ab, indem er vorgab, den Unterricht fortzusetzen. Selbst Harry war überrascht, denn Geburtstag hatte er erst morgen. Als Dumbledore und die Auroren auf Thestralen, Harry aber auf Seidenschnabel, gestartet waren, trafen McCoy, Spock, McGonagall, Moody, sowie die beiden Spengblass-Geschwister und Trummwuziger kurz danach dazu. Einige hatten protestiert, warum Albus solchen unbekannten Gestalten vertraute. Snape hatte wieder einmal Streit mit ihm gesucht. Dabei war er nur sauer, dass er im Hintergrund den Spion mimen musste, während andere ruhmreich in der Öffentlichkeit kämpften und somit auch die Lorbeeren ernten würden.

Auf halber Strecke nach Hogwarts, als sie über einen dichten Wald flogen, bevor in der Ferne die Berge Schottlands sich langsam empor streckten, geschah es. Unter ihnen lag ein sich weit erstreckendes Moorgebiet, das schwarz und dunkel war. Blitzartige Blendzauber – in sonnenhellem Schein – schossen kreisförmig um die fliegende Truppe. Adriana und Adrian stürzten nach unten, dicht gefolgt von Tobias und T'Gai. Pille McCoy blieb oben, um notfalls als Heiler Verletzten zu helfen. Jeder hoffte, es möge nicht soweit kommen. ‚Wie konnte ich mich nur freiwillig auf einen Thestral setzen. Ist ja schlimmer als Beamen', murrte er.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George kreisten über und unterhalb Harry, der selbst seinen Tarnvorhang übergeworfen hatte. Dumbledore war links neben ihm, Mad-Eye Moody rechts, Minerva McGonagall vorn, Remus Lupin hinten dran. McCoy unten seitlich, wo auch Spock, Adriana, Adrian und Tobias eben noch waren.

Darum bildete sich der zweite Kreis aus den zwölf Auroren die weiter außen jetzt nach unten Flüche abgaben. Doch durch die Blendung der grellen Blitze sah keiner wohin und worauf er eigentlich schoss. Es war schier unmöglich, ein Ziel auszumachen. Einige schossen Leuchtzauber ab, so dass sich weiter entfernt der Wald erhellte. Aber leider sah man nur schwarzes Dickicht und zugewucherte Pflanzenwolken unter sich, aber keinen Feind, keinen Todesser.

Spock und Adriana schauten sich an. Adriana rauschte weiter hinab, flankiert von Spock und Adrian. „Was haben die vor?", schrie Moody. „Die sollen auf unsere Befehle warten. Sie machen alles kaputt!", brüllte er wütend. Albus schaute hinunter. „Lass sie!", meinte er. Moody knurrte. „Rückt zusammen. Passt auf da unten, ihr habt weniger Deckung", rief Moody. Minerva schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Fred. „Weg?", fragte Moody. „Illusionszauber." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Dann sah man etwas Unglaubliches. Drei Personen flackerten immer nur kurz, verschwommen auf. „Die…", murmelte Lupin. „Der Wald ist weg", freute sich George und man sah, wo sich welcher Todesser versteckte. „Feuer frei", rief Moody. „Sie bahnen uns eine Schneise", freute sich George. „Ja, aber die sehen uns jetzt auch sehr deutlich", bellte der Ex-Auror laut und sein magisches Augen rotierte in einer Tour auf den freien Boden hinab, wo es zwischen dem sumpfigen, dreckigen Wasser immer wieder wie zersplitterte Spiegelscherben aufblitzte. Dumbledore sprach selbst einige Illusionszauber über den engeren Kreis, der Harry Potter beschützte.

Minerva feuerte an vorderster Front des engeren Kreises um Harry entschlossen und zielgenau Flüche nach unten. Ein Gegenfluch streifte ihren Arm und Harry roch verbranntes Fleisch, als er von dem hellroten Lichtstrahl geblendet wurde. Als er seine Hand vor den Augen wegnahm, sah er, dass der Umhang von Minerva an der linken Schulter qualmte. Albus hob den Zauberstab und löschte ihn. Sie richtete sich wieder in eine geradere Position auf und feuerte sofort weiter. Nie hätte Harry geglaubt, dass seine Hauslehrerin so energisch kämpfen konnte und sie alle hier, sie taten es nur, um ihn sicher nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Mit wachsendem flauem Gefühl im Magen duckte sich Harry mehr und mehr auf Seidenschnabel. War er es denn wirklich wert? Er, der alle in Gefahr brachte? Sie taten es freiwillig. Dennoch hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen und sein Zorn wandelte sich mehr und mehr zu Mut und Kampfgeist.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Spock tauchte neben Moody auf. „Feuern sie nur folgende Flüche ab: Copuladurux, Tarplumax, Corporalis Lassulus. Andere gehen durch unser Schutzschild nicht durch, außer es sind die Unverzeihlichen." Minerva rief sofort „Copuladurux", als sie einen Todesser erspähte, der gerade selbst einen Fluch formen wollte, und dieser war wie eine Mumie in Bandagen gewickelt und kippte um. Er konnte weder sprechen, noch sich bewegen, noch an seinen Zauberstab kommen, denn seine Augen waren verdeckt und Leinentücher steckten in seinem Mund.

Fred probierte den „Tarplumax" laut ausrufend aus und eine irre wirkende Frau wurde geteert und gefedert. „Cool, Lestrange hat's verdient", grinste er und George jubelte. Remus feuerte mit fester Stimme den „Corporalis Lassulus" auf einen Todesser und dieser fiel in einen Schlaf. „Der schläft", meinte er. Aber plötzlich schoss eine feurige Pfeilspitze aus einem Zauberstab vom Boden aus weiterer Ferne auf sein Thestral zu und durchlöcherte dessen rechten Flügel. Ein Todesser war abseits durch einen Schildlücke hindurch gedrungen.

Das Tier schrie laut auf, der Flügel fing wie Pergament Feuer und es wollte hinab gleiten, um zu landen. Mit aller Kraft zerrte Remus an dem Geschirr des Tieres, aber es hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Das Geschrei machte die anderen Thestrale nervös. „Steig Um!", schrie Moody. „Verdammt, runter von dem Vieh!", brüllte er. Remus wechselte mit letzter Kraft, den Abgrund unter sich, auf Georges Thestral und sein eigenes ging gänzlich in den Tiefen mit wildkreischenden Lauten flammend unter. Langsam beruhigten sich die andern wieder und etwas Ruhe kehrte in die Herde.

Dann sah man Adriana nach links abschweifen, weil die Auroren plötzlich mehr unter Beschuss standen. Die Todesser wollten wohl von außen nach innen immer näher an Harry Potter heran kommen. Oder gar den inneren Kreis dazu bewegen, dass sie den Auroren am äußeren Ende zur Hilfe eilten und somit Harry weniger Schutz boten. Alle hörten die Worte „Nidor Tonox" und Nebelschwaden bildeten sich rechts, das gleiche machte sie kurz darauf auch nach links abdriftend. Die Nebel formten sich zu kleinen dichten Wolken zusammen und gingen wie kleine Gasexplosionen hoch. Ein kleines Feuerwerk wurde ausgelöst und man sah einige brennend davon rennen.

Wild stürzte einer der Brennenden in den Schlamm und wälzte sich hin und her. Er schrie laut und man sah, wie seine Sachen verbrannt von ihm fielen, Fleisch mit den Kleidung verschmolz, Dreck an ihm klebte. Er zuckte und durch die Dreckkruste sickerte pulsierend das Blut hindurch, als würde die Erde selbst bluten. Er rührte sich nicht mehr.

Nachdem Spock wieder fort war, kam Adriana zur näheren Schutzgruppe Potters und sah Harry durch den schnell gesprochenen Zauber „Homenum Revelio" unter seinem Tarnumhang. Sie hatte die Umhänge von Adrian, Tobias und sich an den Enden zusammen gezaubert, flüsterte ein „Tela Mono Grammo." und das Gewebe war halbdurchlässig. Sie legte es um Seidenschnabel herum und dieser verschwand. „Das dürfte vorerst reichen." Moody staunte, als sie mit einem „Permiox" kurz verschwand und samt Thestral neben Spock unten wieder auftauchte.

Neben ihnen wurde ein Auror schlagartig und unvorhergesehen von mehreren Flüchen getroffen. Drei Cruatio einer Todessergruppe trafen ihn gleichzeitig so hart mitten im Gesicht, dass sein Kopf sich krampfartig verzerrend zusammenzog und sich verformte, als wäre er schmelzender Kunststoff, und sich schließlich wieder auseinanderdehnte. Ein vierter schnellte hinterher und es glich einem Kinnhaken mit einem darauf folgenden und furchterregenden epileptischen Anfall. Die Haut riss auseinander und nach und nach trat flüssiges, geliertes Hirn heraus, bis sein Kopf breit in zwei Hälften gespalten wurde, als hätte jemand eine Axt brachial zwischen die Schädelnähte getrieben.

Tief dunkelrotes und dickes Blut strömte ihm aus Ohren, Mund, Nase und Augen. Er ließ seinen Besenstiel los, trudelte hin und her, dabei immer mehr Hirnmasse verlierend und warf die Hände vor das Gesicht. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in sein eigenes Fleisch, als würde es Linderung verschaffen und er riss sich selbst die Lippe bis zum Wangenknochen auf und war nicht mehr bei Sinnen, als er darüber gleichzeitig schrie und lachte. Der Besen kippte nach vorn weg, Pille schnaubte, Minerva genauso. Der Auror wollte sich den Kopf selbst abreißen, um die Höllenqualen zu beenden, aber da zerschmetterte es den Kopf wie eine Wassermelone und das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen. Der tote Körper fiel und fiel, lautlos und stumm, ins sumpfige Moor hinab.

„Wo hast du die aufgegabelt, Albus?", fragte der alte Ex-Auror mit flatterndem Haar und lenkte sich so von dem schrecklichen Ableben des Aurors ab. „Ich sagte doch, dass sie gut sind – sie alle! Harry, du begibst dich jetzt nach links oben weg, aus der Mitte heraus. Neben deinem Tarnumhang ist nun auch Seidenschnabel getarnt." Harry nickte, presste sich noch mehr an den Hippogreif, der ihn stumm zu verstehen schien und tauchte links neben Albus wieder auf – das Bild des Aurors noch vor Augen und sich kaum auf Seidenschnabel rührend. „Ihr bleibt wo ihr seid. Keine Änderungen", sagte Moody streng. Alle nickten und das Bild des schrecklichen Ablebens des Aurors hatte sich in ihren Geist eingebrannt, sowie seine Schreie, die jedem jetzt noch in den Knochen steckten. Fred rieb sich seine schweißnasse Stirn. Er feuerte weiter, die Zähne verbissenen zusammengepresst und seine Beine so fest er konnte an sein Flugtier geklammert.

Plötzlich schoss jemand, wie aus einer dunkelgrauen Wolke auferstanden, auf dem Besen zu ihnen hoch und Adriana henkte sich, einen schnellen Bogen und Haken schlagend, an dessen Fersen. Dumbledore wollte sofort einschreiten. Doch Adriana holte ihn Meter für Meter ein und war plötzlich verschwunden und tauchte direkt neben diesem auf.

Albus riss die Augen weit auf und wollte etwas rufen, aber biss sich auf die Zunge. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein Morgenstern in ihrer Hand, sie löste sich in dunkelgrünen Nebeln auf, was Moody die Stirn runzeln ließ. Sie hüllte die dunkelgrau-schwadige Person mit ihrer Nebelform ein.

Währenddessen schossen Minerva und Remus Flüche auf einige andere Todesser ab, die nun auch auf ihren Besen waren und sie angreifen wollten. Allen kristallisierte der Atem und tiefe Kälte überzog ihre Umhänge und Haut. Drei Auroren schossen augenblicklich nach oben und kreierten sofort ihre Patroni. Die Dementoren waren nun da und griffen aus den dunkelgrauen, tiefhängenden und aufgeblähten Wolkenwürsten über ihnen an.

Sie kamen näher und näher und Harry fror fast auf Seidenschnabel fest, dessen Wärme er nur noch an seinem Bauch und Oberschenkeln leicht wahrnahm. Langsam erinnerte sich Harry an das Quidditchspiel im vierten Jahr und was damals geschehen war. Er hörte wieder seine Mutter in der Ferne und versuchte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, indem er kurz zu Dumbledore hinüber blickte, der wie ein Fels auf seinem Thestral saß und vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der klirrenden Eisigkeit zu sein schien. Augenblicklich wurde es warn und bald hatte er vielmehr das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore wieder diese sengende und schutzschildbildende Hitze ausstrahlte und Harrys rasendes Herz wurde ruhiger. Er besann sich und beobachtete das Geschehen um sich herum, seinen Zauberstab fest umschlossen mit steifer Hand und die Rechte am Hals in den Federn Seidenschnabels vergraben.

Zur gleichen Zeit materialisierte Adriana sich an einigen Stellen nur teilweise, die einer festeren Form bedurften und sie murmelte entschlossen genau in dem Moment einen „Lucambio Collido", als der Angreifer sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie in dessen leuchtend stechende Augen stierte. Keiner traute sich zu schießen, weil sie ruckartig hinter ihn geglitten war, und keiner außer Albus erkannte den Angreifer.

Moody fluchte fürchterlich, da ihm die Hände gebunden waren. Ein falscher Treffer und sie statt des Wahnsinnigen, der auf sie allesamt zuschoss, würde fallen. Der Morgenstern donnerte brachial kreisend auf die dunkle Person zu. Als dieser sich ausweichend auflösen wollte, hatte ein Lasso, welches Spock um ihn gespannt hatte, ihn daran gehindert und zog ihn zu einigen Teilen in seine körperliche Form zurück. Dabei verzerrten sich die Züge der grauschwarzen Gestalt qualvoll und ließen ihn zischen.

Harry drehte verwirrt den Kopf zu ihnen hinab und zornig zog er reflexartig seinen Zauberstab, aber Albus hielt seine Hand fest. Bitter umgriff Harry den Stab und verkrampfte seine Hand, da er Wärme spürte. „Nicht, Harry. Die Zeit wird es richten", mahnte Albus Dumbledore gelassen. Nur zögerlich gab Harry nach. Seine Zähne mahlten knarrend aufeinander, da er ohne Zutun zusehen musste, wie andere Dinge erledigten, von denen er glaubte, er solle sie tun und kein anderer. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Kind, ein kleiner Junge, dem die Chance verwehrt blieb zu zeigen, was wirklich in ihm steckte.

Dann beförderte es diese schwarzgrau flatternde Person von ihrem Besen herab und es zog sie in die Tiefe, als würde sie ertrinken. Ein „Avada Kedavra" ertönte schrill und widerhallend in den Seelen aller über der fallenden dunklen Gestalt. Adriana riss reflexartig ihr Thestral nach oben. Es kippte nach hinten, mit den Flügeln in der Luft wild schlagend, als würde es an den Hinterläufen in die Tiefe gezogen werden und drohte in der Luft zu ertrinken.

Der grüne Lichtblitz schoss direkt auf Adriana zu. Sie stierte dem grellen Grün entgegen, das sich in ihren geweiteten Pupillen widerspiegelte und Harry riss sich von Dumbledores Griff an seinem Handgelenk los. In ihm platzte der angestaute Frust heraus und es wuchs die gierige Lust nach Kampf und Vergeltung und wollte es in die Welt mit Flüchen hinaus schreien. Er sann nach dem, was er rächen wollte – den Tod so vieler – seiner Eltern, Cedric und Sirius. Alles vergessend, rauschte in Harry das Blut, es hier und heute für alle Male zu beenden. Er ließ sich von seinen Emotionen hinreißen, die guten Ratschläge von Dumbledore – all den väterlichen und weisen Predigen der Unterrichtsstunden zum Trotze – einfach und schlicht zur Seite drängend.

Er stürzte mit Seidenschnabel und gezogenem Zauberstab ihr so schnell entgegen, dass man ihn durch seinen überschnellten Sturz von dem grünen Licht nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte und allen stockte augenblicklich der Atem. Für einen Moment glaubte man, dass sich der tödliche Fluch, Adriana und Harry gar zu vereinen schienen. Danach war es kurz schwarz und nur die tiefe Kälte der über ihnen schwebenden Dementoren herrschte düster in ihren Herzen, die wiederum für einen Augenblick still zu stehen schienen und keinen einzigen lebendigen und pulsierenden Schlag mehr taten. Der Moment, er wurde zur einer grausamen Ewigkeit erweckt…

* * *

_TBC (...in vierzehn Tagen... Bis dahin!)  
_


End file.
